Yakuza X Kouhai
by Ame Pan
Summary: Dia Yakuza. Pantas saja tidak seperti anak yang baru lulus SMP. Eh, tapi memangnya ada Yakuza yang begitu? Sial Naruto di tempeli Yakuza! SasuNaru, AU, SHONEN AI. Multi-chap. Chapter 8 updated. Ame Pan's.
1. Chapter 1

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Wakadanna!_ "

Puluhan suara berat khas pria dewasa terdengar tegas membahana di sepanjang koridor rumah yang masih kental dengan arsitektur Jepang kuno itu. puluhan pria besar nan kekar dengan tampang menakutkan berdiri berjajar, membuat dua baris saling berhadapann. Memagari ruang lumayan lenggang di tengah –memberi jalan pada sang Tuan Muda. Aura berat dan mencekam mengelilingi kala sang Tuan Muda akhirnya berjalan diantara pagar manusia itu. Dagu terangkat angkuh, berjalan berwibawa dengan tubuh tegap tinggi –namun tidak berotot berlebihan. Wajah putihnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Datar, dengan tatapan setajam Elang. Memandang rendah para pria di kanan dan kirinya yang kini sudah membungkukan badan hampir sembilan puluh derajat.

Sesampainya ia di ujung barisan, dimana ia juga sudah sampai di pintu utama rumah kuno itu, secara serentak semua pagar manusia itu kembali menegakan badan mereka. Di luar rumah megah itu sudah tersedia sebuah mobil hitam mahal dan seorang supir yang setia berdiri sambil membuka pintu kursi penumpang.

Sang Tuan Muda berjalan dengan kecepatan konstan ke arah mobil. Saat ia sudah duduk nyaman di bagian kursi penumpang dan pintu mobil sudah ditutup sang supir. Dengan sama serentaknya, pria-pria barusan kembali membungkuk.

"Selamat jalan ke sekolah. Mohon jaga diri anda, _Wakadanna_!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Dan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, mobil hitam yang ditumpangi sang Tuan Muda pun melaju, meninggalkan halaman luas rumah tersebut. Mengantarkan sang Tuan Muda ke sekolahnya tercinta.

Di SMA Konoha.

Hari ini merupakan hari penyambutan siswa baru. Upacara penyambutan diisi dengan pidato sang kepala sekolah dan penyematan bunga pada seragam para siswa baru. Beberapa siswa baru yang kebetulan bertemu dengan teman satu SMP nya dulu sibuk bercengkrama, saling bertanya apakah mereka akan mendapat kelas yang sama atau tidak. Beberapa siswa lain sibuk mulai berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru. Ada pula bagian dari siswa yang malu-malu dalam memulai perkenalan sehingga hanya diam sambil memandang sekeliling sekolah.

Para kakak kelas banyak yang melongok dari jendela kelas demi melihat tampang adik-adik kelas mereka yang baru akan mencicipi kehidupan SMA. Beberapa siswi mulai cekikikan kala menemukan adik kelas yang mereka anggap tampan, begitu pula dengan yang pria, bergerombol di jendela melihati siswi baru yang manis. Seperti dua orang sahabat ini. Naruto dan Kiba. Keduanya sedang sibuk bertengger di jendela kelas 2-3, kelas mereka. Dimana Kiba duduk di meja dan Naruto duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Naruto, kau lihat gadis yang itu?"

"Mana, mana?"

"Itu, itu, yang rambutnya hitam panjang. Wooooh, cantik sekali!"

"Hah? Yang sibuk celingak-celinguk itu, Kiba?"

"Hum, hum!"

"Errr… aku malah takut. Apa poninya tidak terlalu panjang? Seperti Sadako saja. Hiii!"

"Ah kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong menurutmu apa dia mirip seseorang ya? Kok aku rasanya familiar dengan wajah dan matanya itu." Kiba mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengusap-usap dagu.

"Hmm, iya juga." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Mirip Neji, tidak, sih?"

"Oh, kau benar! Mirip Neji- _Senpai_. Apa mungkin adiknya, ya?"

"Hee... dia punya adik lain? Kukira adiknya, ya, kembarannya itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Hinata- _Senpai,_ maksudmu?" tanya Kiba. Naruto menggumam 'hoo' sambil menepuk tangannya pelan.

Suara kursi yang digeser membuat dua sahabat itu menoleh. Sebuah kursi digeser hingga berada di sebelah meja yang di duduki Kiba. Pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut cokelat terkuncir tinggi lalu mendorong pinggul Kiba, bermaksud mendapatkan tempat di meja itu untuk meletakkan tangannya. Sayangnya hal itu membuat Kiba jengkel. Bukannya bergeser, ia malah kemudian sengaja mengangkat bokongnya dan menduduki tangan si pemuda.

"Akh! Kau itu apa-apaan?" pekik si pemuda.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku. Kalau kau mau tidur, sana kembali ke mejamu, bukannya malah mengusikku begitu." Protes Kiba.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu berdecih. Ia kemudian mencengkeram pinggang Kiba. Kiba yang memang pinggangnya merupakan daerah sensitive itu, langsung memekik kegelian. Shikamaru baru melepas cengkeramannya saat Kiba akhirnya menyerah dan bergeser mendekat pada jendela. Menyisakan area yang cukup di meja itu untuk Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya –tidur.

"Kalian itu, aku bingung mau mengatai kalian 'kucing dan anjing' atau 'pasutri yang sudah 10 tahun menikah'." komentar Naruto. Ia buru-buru minta maaf saat dilihatnya Kiba sudah siap mengepalkan tangan kanannya –mau memukul Naruto.

Suara berisik datang dari tiga orang yang juga mendekat pada jendela kelas tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto-Kiba-Shikamaru. Ketiga pemuda itu sampai menempelkan wajah di jendela saking ingin melihat sesuatu yang mereka ributkan.

"Yang model rambutnya _emo_ itu?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam.

"Iya yang itu. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia siswa baru." sahut temannya yang surainya dicat merah.

"Mustahil. Badan setinggi itu baru lulus SMP? Bahkan temanku yang anak atletik saja tidak seperti itu. Apa dia anak campuran?" Ujar surai hitam yang lain.

Kiba dan Naruto yang kebetulan mendengarnya langsung merapat ke jendela. Mereka mencari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan ketiga siswa tadi. Menelusuri seluruh area halaman sekolah yang mampu dilihat dari tempat mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menemukan siswa baru yang dimaksud. Pandangan keduanya langsung menemukan sosok siswa dengan tubuh tinggi dan lumayan atletis. Kulitnya yang putih cenderung pucat membuat rambutnya yang hitam terlihat begitu kontras. Siswa itu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam kantung celana.

"Huwah, benar, tidak ada wajah-wajah SMPnya sama sekali." Komentar Kiba sambil menahan tawanya.

"Mustahil kalau dia anak campuran." Ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiba, ia menoleh pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah bersidekap sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Tinggi tubuhnya memang di atas rata-rata sih, tapi wajahnya terlalu oriental. Wajah orang Jepang seratus persen." Jelas Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk puas akan konklusinya.

"Heee, iya juga. Kalau dia anak campuran harusnya terlihat seperti kau ya, Naruto. Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Hahaha sialnya kau malah bertubuh pendek ya."

"Diam kau." Protes Naruto. Ia kemudian menjitak pelan kepala Kiba. "Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah anak itu ya?"

Yakuza X Kouhai

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: T+

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** OOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

.

 **Chapter One**

Kelas 1-2, SMA Konoha.

Kelas yang dihuni oleh 26 siswa baru itu diselimuti cahaya matahari pagi. Begitu hangat dan ramah. Disana sudah ada seorang pria muda dengan luka horizontal di sekitar hidungnya. Walau lukanya termasuk menyeramkan, namun karena wajahnya yang ramah, tak ada satupun siswa disana yang takut padanya.

"Nah, semuanya. Secara pribadi saya mengucapkan selamat datang di SMA Konoha. Nama saya Iruka Umino. Wali kelas 1-2. Saya disini sebagai guru Sejarah. Semoga kita bisa saling mengenal dan akur." Jelas pria yang ternyata bernama Iruka tersebut. Semua siswa terlihat begitu antusias dan menghormati sang wali kelas. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang memberanikan diri bertanya seputar sang guru. Seketika semuanya sudah akrab dengannya.

Kelas kemudian masuk dalam sesi perkenalan. Satu persatu penghuni kelas itu berdiri di tempat duduknya. Memperkenalkan nama, asal sekolah dan hobinya. Hingga sampailah giliran seorang siswa laki-laki berkulit putih yang duduk di belakang. Semua penghuni kelas menoleh padanya, penasaran dan menanti giliran ia berdiri.

Dia kemudian berdiri. Semua mata membelalak saat menyadari sang pemuda memiliki tubuh yang begitu tinggi. Tak ada yang begitu sadar (atau mungkin peduli) sebelumnya. Siswa yang duduk di samping kanan-kiri dan depannya sampai agak mundur, kaget.

"Nama, Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal." Lalu ia kembali duduk.

Singkat, dan sepertinya belum ada satupun dari penghuni kelas yang berhasil mencerna kata-katanya, hampir semuanya masih _shock_ akan tinggi badannya.

"A... ah! Uchiha- _kun_ , ya? Apa begitu saja?" tanya sang wali kelas, memecah suasana sunyi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk konstan dua kali. Ia sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sejak pertama bicara tadi.

"A-ano, Uchiha- _san_ , boleh tanya?" ucap salah satu siswa di kelas itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan ragu. Yang bersangkutan kembali hanya mengangguk konstan dua kali. "Kau… dari SMP mana?"

"Tidak SMP."

"He?"

"Aku tidak SMP." ulang Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya anak tadi lagi.

" _Home Schooling_." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa sama sekali mengubah ekspresi maupun intonasinya.

"Ho-hobi-…"

"Latihan menembak dan tinju."

"He?" kini yang menyahut sampai satu kelas.

"Oh, mu-mungkin maksudmu menonton acara tinju di televisi, begitu kah, Uchiha- _kun_?" ujar Iruka mencoba menebak.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tinju sungguhan. Latihan tinju."

Suara bisik-bisik mulai membahana di kelas itu. Mulai dari yang mengatakan 'dia orang kaya', 'dia preman' sampai komentar 'tampan sih, tapi seram' dari beberapa siswi. Tapi tak ada yang berani bertanya apapun lagi sampai sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Yasudah, anak-anak. Sekarang giliran yang disebelah Uchiha- _kun_. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar sang Guru, lagi-lagi untuk menyelamatkan dari waktu yang terbuang.

Semua siswa kelas 1-2 lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke ke anak yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak menggerakan tubuhnya barang sesenti. Ia tetap memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis dengan posisi tubuh tegap dan wajah datar.

.

.

.

Suara bel tanda istirahat terdengar di seluruh sekolah. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar berhenti, dan semua penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar. Ada yang menuju kantin, halaman sekolah, bahkan beberapa ada yang nekat pergi ke atap.

Seperti pemuda pirang satu ini. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu dengan langkah ringan dan senyum terkembang kemudian membuka pintu menuju atap. Sesekali bersenandung entah lagu apa, ia melangkah menuju salah satu sisi atap dan duduk di dekat pagar. Tidak perlu takut panas karena saat ini awan putih masih cukup tebal untuk menghalau Matahari.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu Roti Kare yang ia beli dari dalam kantung plastik juga sekotak susu. Memang tidak banyak yang mau berada di atap, apalagi tempat begini biasanya dimanfaatkan anak-anak yang depresi untuk bunuh diri. Naruto merinding mengingat hal itu, tapi itu tidak menurunkan kesukaannya akan tempat ini. Masalahnya kalau disini, ia bisa memandang langit tanpa harus khawatir tertutup pohon atau gedung. Tempat ini juga begitu tenang, Lumayan untuk menenangkan diri.

Sibuk mengunyah ia tak begitu memerhatikan kalau ada yang datang ke atap itu. Dari posisi Naruto saat ini, jika ada yang keluar dari pintu menuju atap itu harusnya jelas terlihat. Yah, nyatanya Naruto juga tidak begitu peduli. Tanpa ia tahu, orang yang baru sampai di atap itu langsung mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau mau?"

Suara _baritone_ terdengar asing di telinga Naruto. Ia yang sejak tadi masih sibuk mengunyah dan memuji sang pembuat Roti Kare, kini tolah-toleh mencari asal suara. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang juga balas menatapnya, jarak mereka hanya sekitar tiga meter.

"Kau mau?" ulang sang pemilik suara. Ia menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Naruto.

Naruto diam. Pandangannya turun, dari wajah sang pemilik suara ke kotak bekal yang disodorkan padanya. Kotak bekal berwarna hitam dengan ukuran lumayan besar itu memuat pakanan 4 sehat (5 sempurna kalau ada susu). Susunan lauk dan sayurannya begitu cantik. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Masa sih ada cowok yang bekalnya bagus begini? Pandangan Naruto naik kembali ke wajah yang punya bekal. Wajahnya sih, _manly_. Mungkinkah tipe 'anak mami'? Pintar masak kah?

"Kau mau?" ulang orang itu ketiga kalinya. Kali ini dengan tubuhnya yang agak bergeser ke Naruto. Mungkin ia mengira suaranya tidak cukup terdengar oleh si pirang.

"Ah, tidak. Terimakasih." Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk sekali dan kembali pada posisi awalnya: duduk tegap bersandar pada pagar.

Naruto juga kembali meluruskan posisi duduknya. Namun matanya tidaklah lepas dari sosok pemuda di sebelahnya. Agaknya Naruto penasaran. Kalau tidak salah, anak ini adalah anak baru yang tadi pagi ia dan Kiba bicarakan. Kalau dilihat secara langsung benar-benar terlihat tidak seperti anak yang baru lulus SMP. Dalam posisi duduk saja, tinggi Naruto (yang juga duduk) tidak mampu menyamai. Bagaimana kalau dia berdiri?

"Ano, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Tangannya yang tengah mengambil udang goreng berhenti di udara. Ia memandang Naruto cukup lama, dengan tatapan dan ekpresi yang sama datarnya. Naruto salah tingkah sendiri. Eh, tidak, sebenarnya takut deh. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Naruto merasa inferior berhadapan dengan anak baru itu.

Pemuda itu memalingkan pandangannya pada bekalnya lalu menaruh kembali udang yang sudah sempat ia sumpit tadi. Ia menaruh kotak bekalnya di lantai beserta sumpitnya. Tanpa diduga ia beranjak berdiri lalu melangkah ke depan Naruto. Naruto yang bingung sekaligus kaget dengan refleks mundur, merapatkan tubuhnya pada pagar. Ia mendongak kala kini pemuda jangkung itu bediri menjulang di hadapannya. Bayangan pemuda itu bahkan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ia memandang –menunduk- pada Naruto. Memerhatikannya agak lama. Berikutnya pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya, hampir sembilan puluh derajat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal, _Senpai_." Suara berat pemuda itu terdengar monoton, namun terselip intonasi senang kalau mau teliti.

"O-ooh-huwa!" pekik Naruto. Ia kaget, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu lalu berlutut dihadapan Naruto. Mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang senior.

"Maaf _Senpai_ , Saya tidak tahu kalau anda kakak kelas. Bolehkah saya tahu nama anda?" ujar Sasuke.

'Kenapa jadi formal?' batin Naruto bingung. "Ah, itu, aku Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

"Mohon bimbingannya, _Senpai_!"

'Hiii! Kali ini ia bahkan bersujud. Anak ini kenapa sih?' "Anoo… Uchiha- _kun_ , tolong jangan begitu. Aku jadi tidak enak kalau kau sampai bersujud begitu." Ujar Naruto. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih pada posisi sujudnya, bermaksud menghentikan aksi terlampau sopan adik kelasnya itu. Namun,

DUAK! Kepala belakang beradu dengan dagu. Naruto terpental kebelakang, jatuh terduduk.

"Aaakh, sakit~" ringis Naruto.

Sasuke (yang entah bagaimana sepertinya tidak merasakan sakit) malah memandang bingung pada sang senior. Ia hendak bangun dari sujudnya tadi. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara benturan keras, dan sang _Senpai_ sudah jatuh terduduk sambil meringis memegangi dagunya.

"Anda kenapa, _Senpai_?" tanya Sasuke, setia dengan tampang datarnya.

"Daguku terbentur kepalamu, bodoh!" geram Naruto. 'Pakai tanya segala lagi. Anak ini selain aneh ternyata juga bodoh.'

Mata sipit Sasuke agak membelalak. Rautnya (lumayan) terlihat panic walau tetap datar. "Anda tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_? Apa anda terluka? Apa saya harus memanggil Ambulan? Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya saya telpon dokter pribadi keluarga saya saja." Cerocos Sasuke. Ia kemudian sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Oi, Uchiha- _kun_ , tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Daguku hanya terbentur. Ya, walau masih nyut-nyutan sih." Protes Naruto melihat adik kelasnya itu kini sudah berjalan bolak-balik dengan ponsel yang menempel pada telinganya. Kesal karena diacuhkan akhirnya Naruto ikut berdiri, mencekal lengan sang pemuda tinggi. Niatnya sih mau pegang bahunya, namun apa daya, dengan berjinjitpun puncak kepala Naruto mungkin hanya sampai bahunya lebih sedikit. Sial, anak ini makan tiang atau apa?

"Kubilang jangan berlebihan. Lihat, daguku sudah tidak apa-apa." ujar Naruto sambil mendongak, menunjukan dagunya (juga karena tinggi badan).

Sasuke menoleh (menunduk). Ponsel yang masih bertengger di telinga kanannya kemudian ia kantongi. Ia lalu membalikan badannya, menghadap Naruto. Dengan tiba-tiba kedua tangannya sudah berada di masing-masing pipi Naruto. Naruto yang tidak siap hanya berjengit.

"Oi, Uchiha, kau itu ngapain, sih?" protes si pirang. Ia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan besar Sasuke dari pipinya. Namun bukannya lepas, tangan itu justru menekan kedua pipinya, membuat wajahnya jadi berbentuk lucu dengan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kuh," suara Sasuke.

Urat kesabaran Naruto putus. Wajah Sasuke tetap datar. "Jangan tertawa!" pekik Naruto saat tahu adik kelasnya itu sedang menahan tawa. Ia memberontak makin kuat. Namun cengkeraman Sasuke tetap tidak lepas.

Kepala Sasuke kemudian turun, mendekat pada wajah sang kakak kelas. Naruto yang akhirnya diam malah mendapatkan suguhan wajah putih Sasuke secara _close up_. 'Aduh anak ini mau apa lagi?' batin Naruto panik.

Dekat. Makin dekat. Panik. Makin panik. Wajah Naruto bahkan sudah pucat. Lalu mata sipit Sasuke kembali membola.

"Anda harus dirawat, _Senpai_!"

"Eh?"

"Wajah anda pucat! Dagu anda juga masih merah! Ini bahaya!" kini Sasuke yang panik malah menambah tekanan pada pipi Naruto. Naruto sendiri sudah pasrah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. _Fix,_ Naruto tidak suka pada siswa baru ini. Adik kelasnya ini memang tampan, tapi kalau aneh dan bodoh begini, yang ada Naruto malah _illfeel_ dibuatnya.

"Ah, saya mengerti. Mari, _Senpai_." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto –bermaksud meninggalkan atap.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Naruto yang sadar kemudian menarik tangannya hingga berhasil lepas dari genggaman Sasuke. "Kau itu mau membawaku kemana? Lagipula enak saja main seret-seret begitu."

Kedua alis Sasuke naik, ia paham. "Maafkan saya atas ketidak sopanan saya, _Senpai_." Sasuke kemudian membungkuk dalam. Tapi, baru saja Naruto mengangguk puas kalau adik kelasnya itu akhinya paham kesalahannya, ia malah merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

"Sebaiknya saya gendong saja. Anda pasti tidak sanggup berjalan." Yak, Sasuke baru saja menggendong Naruto di kedua tangannya. _Bridal style_.

Naruto mematung. Ia lambat mencerna. Hingga Sasuke berhasil membawanya mencapai pintu atap, ia baru sadar.

"TUNGGU DULU!" bentak Naruto. Sasuke menunduk.

"Ada apa lagi, _Senpai_? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

'Ketinggalan?' Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ah kau benar. Roti Kare dan susu kotak-ku ketinggalan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Naruto duduk tadi. Sampai disana, ia mengaitkan kantung plastik makanan Naruto diujung sepatunya lalu mengayunan kakinya, membuat kantung plastic itu melayang cepat lalu jatuh tepat di dada Naruto.

"Nah, sudah. Apa sekarang kita sudah bisa pergi, _Senpai_?"

"Wah, terimakasih, ya. Yosh, sekarang bisa berangkat!"

"Baik. Dimengerti, _Senpai_." Dan Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan atap. Diiringi dengan suara bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai, keduanya mengarungi koridor sekolah hingga parkiran dan menghilang ke dalam mobil hitam mewah milik Sasuke.

"Kediaman Uchiha. Berangkat sekarang." Perintah Sasuke pada sang supir.

"Dimengerti, _Wakadanna_." Dan dengan itu mobil hitam itupun melaju meninggalkan SMA Konoha.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Ujar Naruto.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Senpai_?" sahut Sasuke sambil menoleh. Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kita mau kemana, tadi?"

"Ke kediaman Uchiha. Rumah saya."

"Apa?! Ta-tapi, kita masih ada kelas-…"

"Tidak usah khawatir, _Senpai_. Saya akan menyuruh salah satu bawahan saya untuk menyerahkan surat izin kepada wali kelas anda."

"Hah? Eh, bu-bukan itu!"

"Ada apa? Apa masih ada barang anda yang tertinggal?"

"Ah, benar juga. Tas dan buku-bukuku masih di kelas."

"Baik. Biar saya suruh salah satu bawahan saya untuk ke sekolah dan mengambilnya."

"He… Aduh, bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut kerumahmu, hah?!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap sang senior lekat. Tangan kanannya kemudian terulur, mendekat pada wajah Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi berang. Telapak besarnya lalu menangkup pipi Naruto.

"Maaf _Senpai_ , saya hanya ingin bertanggung jawab." Pipi Naruo diusapnya. Jemari laltu merambat dan menarik dagu Naruto naik, menghadap lurus pada wajahnya. "Dagu anda masih memar, kita harus mengobatinya."

Suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke berhasil menyihir Naruto. Intonasinya yang begitu lembut membuat Naruto mematung. Ia hanya diam saat safir kembarnya menatap lurus pada mutiara hitam milik Sasuke. Ia terpesona.

Apa? Terpesona? Pada Sasuke? Mata Naruto membola.

"SALAH! INI SALAAAH!" pekik Naruto. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke dari dagunya.

"Apanya yang salah, _Senpai_?" tanya sasuke, kembali dengan nada datar.

"Jelas salah! Aku tidak mau kerumahmu. Pulangkan aku kerumah orangtuaku!"

Sasuke diam. Ia mencoba mencerna maksud dan keinginan sang senpai. Oh, Sasuke tahu! "Putar arah. Cari rumah keluarga Namikaze. Kita harus mengantarkan _Senpai_ untuk mengambil beberapa baju ganti. Ia akan memerlukannya karena akan dirawat di kediaman Uchiha." perintah Sasuke pada sang supir.

"Dimengerti, _Wakadanna_." Sahut sang supir.

"Eh?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir _Senpai_. Akan saya pastikan anda kerasan dirawat di kediaman Uchiha nanti."

"EEEEEEH?!"

.

.

.

Bersambung sungguhan.

A/N:

Yasudah begitu saja. Semogga suka *tebar roti manis*


	2. Chapter 2

Yakuza X Kouhai

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: T+

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Saya sudah peringatkan iniOOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Jangan protes karena kalian sudah memutuskan untuck membaca.

.

.

.

 **Chapter Two**

Sejak kecil, seperti anak kecil kebanyakan, Naruto selalu diwanti-wanti oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak ikut orang asing. Ia yang dulu selalu patuh pada kata-kata sang kakak, Kurama, juga selalu termakan cerita kalau Yakuza itu adalah sosok seram yang akan memakan anak kecil yang masih berada di luar rumah setelah Matahari tenggelam. Naruto selalu percaya kalau Yakuza itu musuh Negara. Mereka itu yang biasa muncul di film-film _action_ dan memimpin perdagangan illegal. Intinya Naruto takut dan akan menghindari kontak dengan Yakuza. Saat ia beranjak remaja, pola pikirnya sudah berubah. Antara percaya dan tidak dengan keberadaan Yakuza. Walau nyatanya keberadaan Yakuza di Jepang memang ada, tapi area gerak mereka lebih mirip pelindung daerah. Mereka masih diperbolehkan ada oleh pemerintah karena pada dasarnya daerah yang menjadi area kekuasaan mereka pasti akan terlindungi dan selalu teratur membayar pajak. Semacam merangkap petugas keamanan.

Naruto remaja kini hanya tahu yang semacam itu tentang Yakuza. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau sang kakak akan menakut-nakutinya kalau ia akan diculik Yakuza bila pulang lewat dari pukul Sembilan malam. Ia generasi muda yang sudah terlampau percaya dengan para petugas keamanan resmi Negara. Walau ia masih sering mendengar kalau ada satu-dua kelompok Yakuza kelas Teri yang diringkus polisi karena terbukti menyebar obat-obatan terlarang, bagi Naruto itu hanya kumpulan orang iseng yang tidak punya kerjaan.

Tapi sepertinya semua pemahaman itu harus sirna kala Naruto tiba di kediaman Uchiha, adik kelasnya. Rumah besar dengan gaya arsitektur Jepang kuno itu kini terpampang di depan matanya. Awalnya ia berpikiran positif kalau sang adik kelas adalah orang kaya atau semacamnya. Tapi ketika melihat sederetan pria dengan tubuh berotot yang menyambut kedatangannya dan sang empu rumah (dan melihat tato, jas yang mereka kenakan, dan tampang seram _plus_ bekas luka yang tidak normal) Naruto urungkan kembali pikiran positifnya. Ini jelas bukan sederetan _maid_ maupun _butler_. Satpam? Lalu kenapa yang direkrut orang-orang bertampang preman semua?

Pria-pria besar itu membungkuk serempak kala Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari mobil.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Wakadanna_!" ucap mereka serempak juga.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Sasuke sampai dipanggil dengan sebutan yang sangat jarang begitu. Kembali berpikir positif saja kali, ya? Anak ini dari keluarga konglomerat. Sudah begitu saja, deh.

" _Senpai_ , ayo." Ujar Sasuke saat sadar kalau sang senior tidak mengikuti jalannya. Naruto kemudian mengekori sang adik kelas.

Selama ia melewati deretan pria-pria itu, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau ia ditatap tajam oleh mereka. Hiii! Ia salah apa? Alhasil Naruto yang ketakutan merapat pada punggung Sasuke.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Sasuke yang merasakan bagian belakang seragamnya ditarik pelan. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak. bukan apa-apa, hahaha."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tampang datarnya. Ia memerhatikan saat _Senpai_ nya itu terlihat salah tingkah, dan… pucat? Dahi Sasuke agak berkerut. Kenapa Naruto pucat? Apa ia pusing? Apa dagunya sakit? Tapi ekspresi begini sih, seperti orang ketakutan.

"Ada ap-…" Sasuke melirik sekilas pada para bawahannya yang masih setia berdiri berjejer di sekelilingnya. Oh, pantas saja _Senpai_ nya ketakutan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujar Sasuke dengan memandang tajam pada para pria bertubuh besar itu. Mereka terlihat terlonjak kaget kala mendengar suara sang tuan muda. Mereka yang memang sejak tadi memandang tajam pada si kecil pirang yang mengekor sang tuan muda, kini kembali berdiri tegap.

"Kalau kalian berlaku macam-macam padanya, jangan harap kalian akan bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki lagi seperti saat ini." Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh tinggi Sasuke.

Pria-pria itu berjengit. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahi mereka. Wajah mereka sudah berubah tegang, ketakutan. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Ia sampai agak mundur kala melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar seperti biasa namun entah kenapa kini terlihat lebih horor.

"Maafkan kami, _Wakadanna_." Ujar mereka, serempak kembali membungkuk.

Sasuke mengangguk puas. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengajaknya masuk ke kediaman megah itu.

=====sweet=====

"Uchiha, hentikan!" pekik Naruto sambil terus mempertahankan kemeja putihnya. Ia berusaha lari, namun sayang tangan kanannya sudah dipegang oleh sang adik kelas.

"Uchiha, jangan! Aku tidak mau!" Suara tenor itu kini terdengar seperti merintih. Mau apa dikata, genggaman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya sangatlah kuat.

"Saya mohon, anda menurut saja, _Senpai_. Ini demi kebaikan anda." Ujar Sasuke masih kukuh berusaha melepaskan kancing kemeja sang senior.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" sesekali Naruto memukul tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Pegangi kaki dan tangannya." Perintah Sasuke pada dua orang bawahannya yang berada di kamar itu. Tanpa suara kedua pria itu langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Lepaskan!" Naruto makin liar memberontak kala dua orang pria yang diperintah Sasuke mulai menahan kaki dan tangannya. Ia bahkan sudah dibanting jatuh ke lantai.

"Tolong jangan memberontak terlalu kuat, _Senpai_. Semakin anda berontak, maka ini akan semakin panjang urusannya." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendekat ke Naruto.

Naruto bisa melihat seringai keji di wajah putih Sasuke. Ia memucat. Memberontak pun ia tetap tidak akan lepas dari cengkraman kuat dua pria besar yang masih setia menahan kaki dan tangannya. Kenapa harus berakhir begini? Ia makin panik saat akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuka semua kancing kemeja seragamnya. Entah bagaimana caranya bahkan fabrik putih itu kini sudah tidak menempel di tubuhnya, tanpa memberikan Naruto sedikitpun kesempatan untuk memberontak. Tangan kiri yang sejak tadi ditahan di atas kepalanya oleh suruhan Sasuke, mulai beralih ke tangan Sasuke sendiri. Naruto makin panik. Ia tidak mau!

" _Senpai_ , anda pasti tahu, kan, semakin anda memberontak, rasanya akan semakin sakit." Naruto terdiam kaku, ia menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. "Nah, jadilah anak yang penurut, _Senpai_ ~"

"Jangan, Uchiha, kumohon." Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang sudah mirip bisikan. Ia ketakutan. Air matanya bahkan sudah menggantung di ujung matanya.

"Kalau anda takut, anda tinggal tutup mata saja. Saya janji ini tidak akan lama." Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Ia akhirnya memejamkan matanya erat dan berdoa dalam hati semoga ini selesai dengan cepat dan ia bisa kabur dari tempat ini.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Tolong lebih rileks _Senpai_ , atau anda akan terluka. Saya janji akan pelan-pelan."

Naruto kembali menurut. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya. Ia paham resikonya kalau sampai tidak menuruti kata-kata Sasuke.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto pelan.

"Nah sudah." Suara berat nan datar dari Sasuke memberikan aba-aba untuk Naruto membuka matanya.

"Sudah?"

"Iya, sudah."

Lalu dua orang yang sejak tadi memegangi tangan dan kaki Naruto segera berdiri menjauh. Naruto sendiri dibantu bangun oleh Sasuke. Naruto memegangi tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana, sakit tidak?" tanya Sasuke yang kini memapah Naruto berdiri.

Naruto membuang muka. Semburat pink menodai wajah bulatnya. "Sakit, sedikit." Ujarnya ketus. Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan paham. "Lagipula kenapa harus disuntik segala sih? Itukan hanya vitamin!" protes Naruto kemudian.

"Supaya lebih cepat reaksinya kalau langsung masuk ke pembuluh darah anda." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto kembali membuang muka.

"Nah sekarang tolong tiduran di tempat tidur, biar saya periksa." Kali ini yang bersuara adalah pria tua dengan wajah yang sangat ramah. Ia mengeluarkan stetoskop dari kantung jas dokternya. Naruto menurut, ia bejalan ke tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu dengan Sasuke yang masih setia memapahnya.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang coba buka mulutnya." Naruto menurut. "Yak, sekarang saya akan menekan dagu anda. Kalau sakit bilang, ya." Dan kemudian Naruto mengaduh.

" _Sensei_ , tolong jangan keras-keras." Ujar Sasuke panik.

"Ahahahaha, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini memang memar, tapi tidak akan membahayakannya." Jelas sang dokter. "Memang hebat kepalamu itu. Sekeras apa sih kepala ini, sampai bisa membuat seseorang terpelanting dan dagu memar?" ujar sang dokter sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke. Posisi Sasuke saat ini adalah besimpuh di dekat ranjang, jadi tangan sang dokter sampai ke puncak kepalanya.

Sasuke menunduk. Sepertinya merasa bersalah.

"Nah, pakai ini saja. Kurasa besok juga sudah sembuh." Ujar sang dokter sambil menyerahkan sekotak plester memar pada Naruto. Ia lalu pergi dari kamar itu setelah memberi salam, diikuti oleh dua pria besar yang sejak tadi diam di dekat pintu.

" _Senpai_ , benar anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah ditinggal berdua dengan sang _Senpai_.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau saja yang berlebihan." Naruto beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurannya. "Kembalikan kemejaku!"

"Ah, ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kemeja Naruto. Sang empunya kemeja langsung menyambar dengan kesal. "Kenapa harus buka baju segala, coba? Kalau hanya mau diperiksa dengan stetoskop, kan, hanya buka kancing teratas juga bisa." Keluh Naruto sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Maaf. Biasanya kalau ada yang diperika, saya selalu melihat mereka membuka baju."

"Ya, mungkin karena keadaannya parah."

"Anda benar. Mereka bersimbah darah."

Naruto menoleh cepat pada sang adik kelas. Jantungnya hampir lepas mendengarnya. "Bersimbah darah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hum, biasanya karena tebasan pedang atau hasil berkelahi dikeroyok."

Wajah Naruto memucat. Anak ini sebenarnya melihat pasien seperti itu dimana sih?

"Ah, dokternya sama seperti yang barusan memeriksa _Senpai_."

Makin pucat. Heh? Kalau benar dokter yang barusan, berarti semua pasien itu orang rumahnya, begitu? Karena seperti yang Sasuke katakan sebelumnya, kalau dokter itu adalah dokter yang di rekrut secara pribadi dan hanya bekerja melayani keluarga Uchiha.

"Ano, Uchiha- _kun_. Boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau itu… keluargamu itu… Yakuza ya?" dalam hati Naruto berharap Sasuke menggeleng.

"Iya." Jawabnya datar. Sedatar tampangnya.

Mata Naruto membelalak. Wah, jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Semua keraguan Naruto langsung sirna seketika. Adik kelasnya sungguhan anggota Yakuza!

"Bohong!"

"Sungguhan, kok."

"M-mana buktinya? Heh, kau paling juga anak orang kaya yang teralu banyak berkhayal-eh? Hei, kenapa kau buka bajumu?!"

"Lho, katanya _Senpai_ minta bukti." Seragam Sasuke berhasil terbuka. Ia kemudian berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih duduk di ranjang. Ia lalu berbalik. Dan di punggung putih itu ada tato besar berbentuk elang dan sesuatu yang mirip dengan kipas. Mata Naruto sukses membelalak makin lebar.

"K-k-k-k-kau kau…"

Sasuke berbalik. Menatap sang senior yang menunjuk-nujuknya dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Ya, _Senpai_?"

"K-k-kau…"

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang makin pucat. Lalu… Naruto pingsan.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit kayu. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandanganya pada seluruh kamar. Ah ini bukan kamarnya. Ia berusaha bangun dan menyingkirkan selimut putih tebal yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Hahh… kamar yang begitu traadisional namun megah. Ia jadi ingin punya kamar seperti ini. Mungkin kalau ia bilang pada Ayahnya, akan jadi bahan pertimbangan. Ia kemudian bangkit turun dari ranjang empuk itu. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari kayu yang ada disana. Isinya hanya ada beberapa potong baju dan celana dan dua kotak pakaian dalam baru. Ah, itu baju dan celananya. Ia kemudian menutup kembali pintu lemari kayu itu dan beralih ke jendela yang berada di sebelah ranjang. Ia buka jendela geser itu, dan terpampanglah langit senja yang begitu indah. Ah, ternyata kamar ini berada di lantai dua. Naruto kemudian bersandar pada kusen jendela. Memandangi Mentari yang hanya sisa ujungnnya saja, membuat langit berubah warna jadi oranye.

"Wuahh… cantiknya!" gumam Naruto. Ia menikmati kala surai pirangnya dibelai lembut oleh angin sore.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada halaman luas khas Jepang di bawah sana. Ada sebuah kolam ikan yang besar, juga beberapa Koi yang sepertinya ukurannya besar-besar juga. Rumput hijaunya terlihat sangat terawat. Ada pohon Sakura besar di dekat kolam, sayangnya belum berbunga. Ada beberapa kursi taman, juga ayunan besi. Oh, jangan lupa beberapa pria besar dengan tampang seram yang mondar-mandir membawa senjata berupa pedang dan pistol.

Eh?

Wajah Naruto memucat. Ia lupa, ia sedang ada di sarang Yakuza. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menutup jendela dan berbalik bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Mati… aku akan mati…" gumam Naruto sambil gemetaran. Rasanya mau menangis. Bagaimana caranya pergi dari tempat ini? Ia yakin kalau berusaha kabur pasti akan langsung tertangkap lagi. Lompat dari jendela kamar? Di bawah jendela kamar ini saja mungkin ada puluhan Yakuza yang siap dengan senjata-senjata mereka. Sudah jatuh dengan patah tulang, bisa-bisa langsung kena bacok. Syukur-syukur kalau dagingnya tidak dibuat sup. Eh tapi mungkin saja sih. Memenggal kepala manusia saja mereka seperti memotong kue, bagaimana dengan memakan tubuh kurusnya? Pasti cuma dianggap kudapan. Ya Tuhan, Naruto takut. Ia hanya mau pulang dengan keadaan hidup dan bisa bertemu dengan Ayah, Ibu, dan Kurama. Ia menyesal tidak mengikuti kata-kata sang Ibu saat ia kecil dulu untuk tidak ikut dengan orang asing. Sasuke memang adik kelasnya, tapi 'kan mereka baru kenal, jadi hitungannya masih orang asing.

Tok tok tok! Naruto berjengit mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Ia tidak berani membuka selimutnya. Tok tok tok! Suara ketukan lain. Kali ini diiringi denngan suara seorang perempuan.

"Tuan, hari sudah sore. Apa anda ingin mandi?"

"Si-siapa disana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Nama saya Shizune, saya kepala pelayan di kediaman Uchiha. Jadi, apa anda ingin mandi? Kalau iya, akan saya siapkan kamar mandinya."

Pelayan? "Na-nanti! A-aku akan mandi nanti saja."

"Baiklah, saya akan siapkan kamar mandinya. Kalau anda sudah siap, silahkan panggil saya. Saya akan menunggu di koridor." Lalu Naruto bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Lihat? Ternyata benar, ada yang menjaga kamar ini. Haahh… ia benar-benar terperangkap. Naruto membuka kepompong selimutnya lalu duduk bersila. Ia memandang nanar pintu kamar itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya lemas. Pandangannya turun ke kedua kakinya yang masih terbalut celana seragam.

Hari pertama di tahun kedua SMAnya, dan ia sudah diculik seorang adik kelas yang ternyata anggota keluarga Yakuza. Hahh… sesial itukah hidupnya? Ia juga sih yang bodoh. Kenapa juga mau saat dibawa adik kelasnya itu. Padahal tadi ia sempat pulang kerumah, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang kini sudah ada di dalam lemari kayu kamar ini. Herannya ia malah mematung melihat sang Ibu yang dengan ringannya menyambut Sasuke untuk masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu. Naruto sendiri ditarik sang Ibu ke kamarnya. Ia masih ingat saat di kamar, sang Ibu malah berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak ingat usia sambil ber-kyaakyaa-ria mengomentari wajah tampan sang adik kelas. Sang kakak yang saat itu memang tidak sedang kuliah bahkan malah ikut masuk ke kamarnya dan menggodanya dengan terus-terusan memanggilnya ' _Senpai_ ' menggunakan nada yang menjijikan. Ia sampai tidak punya kesempatan unttuk bicara. Lalu dengan rangkaian kejadian yang Naruto anggap terlalu cepat, ia kembali masuk ke mobil Sasuke dengan izin sang Ibu dan Kakaknya untuk menginap di rumah sang adik kelas. Dia bahkan diam kaku selama perjalanan. Heran, kenapa dia pasrah saja sih? Minimal teriak-teriak minta tolong saat di mobil Sasuke, gitu loh. Atau telepon polisi dan melapor kalau dia diculik. Eh, iya, ponselnya kan tertinggal di tas sekolahnya. Oh, dan kemana tasnya itu sekarang?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok tasnya. Ia kemudian berhasil menemukannya bersandar pada kaki meja belajar di kamar itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung bangkit dan berlari mengambilnya. Setelah dapat ia langsung membuka dan mengaduk-aduk isinya, mencari sang ponsel. Dapat! Ia langsung mengotak-atik benda lipat tersebut. Pencet, pencet, pencet. Eh? Kenapa dengan ponselnya? Jangan bilang kalau benda ini kehabisan baterai?

Banting! "Aaaarrgh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya, frutrasi. Habislah sudah. Ia tidak punya harapan kalau begini. Tuhan, ia harus apa?

" _Senpai_?"

Suara bariton itu membuat dia menoleh. Di balik pintu geser kamar itu sudah ada Sasuke dan tampang datarnya. Ia melongok memperlihatkan kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya, memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi kepala pirangnya.

"Anda sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sangat-tidak-antusias.

"Huh? A-a-ah, tidak. Tidak sedang apa-apa." Gawat! Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka kalau ia menggunakan ponselnya. Jadinya ia memandang lekat Naruto begitu.

"Kenapa anda belum mandi?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam. Sebaiknya anda mandi dulu, Ayah ingin bertemu dengan _Senpai_."

Ayah? Ayahnya Sasuke? Waduh, kalau Sasuke saja dipanggil _Wakadanna_ , berarti ayahnya adalah bos para Yakuza dong? Matiiii… ia pasti akan mati!

" _Senpai_?"

"Ah, iya?" sahut Naruto dengan kaget. Ia memandangi Sasuke takut-takut. Aduh, bagiamana ini? Sasuke terlihat masih setia dengan wajah datarnya sih, tapi mengingat ekspresi horornnya saat mengancam anak buahnya tadi siang membuat Naruto ngeri untuk membantah Sasuke.

"Jadi-…"

"Ah, baik! Aku akan mandi sekarang!" Naruto langsung lari kearah lemari kayu dan mengambil pakaian dan handuk (entah itu milik siapa). Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Pokoknya demi keselamatannya ia harus mematuhi Sasuke. Ya, itu pilihan cerdas.

Sasuke terlihat mengangguk pelan lalu menggeser pintu kamar lebih lebar, memberi ruang untuk Naruto keluar kamar. "Anda bisa ikuti Shizune. Dia akan menunjukan letak kamar mandi."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung menurut dan keluar kamar. Di sana sudah ada seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek, ia menggunakan kemeja dan rok span hitam selutut, formal. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto lalu membungkuk. "Selamat malam, Namikaze- _dono_. Nama saya Shizune." Ia kembali berdiri tegap lalu bebalik. "Silahkan ikuti saya."

=====sweet=====

Sebuah ruangan mirip aula besar, berisi beberapa meja panjang yang sudah tertata diatasnya berbagai macam makanan. Meja-meja itu dikelilingi oleh pria-pria berotot dan bertampang seram yang duduk bersila tegap. Diujung ruangan dengan lantai yang lebih tinggi (mirip undakan) terdapat sebuah meja panjang (tidak sepanjang yang dibawah) yang diletakkan melintang dari deretan meja sebelumnya. Meja itu juga sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam makanan. Dibelakang meja itu sudah ada lima orang.

Naruto, sebagai salah satu dari kelima orang itu, duduk bersimpuh dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahi dan punggungnya. Ia duduk paling kiri dengan Sasuke di sebelah kanannya. Di sebelah Sasuke ada pria dengan tampang tegas nan seram. Pria yang diyakini Naruto sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha, sang bos Yakuza, pria yang tinggal perintah anak buahnya untuk menggorok Naruto kalau sampai ia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Lalu disebelah pria itu ada wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang menggunakan Kimono mahal. Mungkin itu ibunya Sasuke, pikir Naruto. Wanita itu terlihat luar biasa anggun, dengan senyum elegan dan pandangan yang memikat. Lalu diujung paling kanan ada pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke. Ia memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah, dan terlihat tersenyum sepanjang Naruto ada di ruangan itu.

Selesai mandi tadi ia langsung digiring ke ruangan yang menurut Sasuke adalah ruang makan itu. Betapa kagetnya ia, begitu sampai langsung disuguhkan pemadangan seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan sebelumnya. Belum sempat ia dan Sasuke masuk keruangan, ia mendengar suara wanita dari belakang, memanggil nama Sasuke. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati wanita cantik berkimono dan seorang pria seram dengan tubuh tinggi bessar yang disinyalir sebagai orang tua Sasuke. Naruto mengkeret di tempat. Ingin rasanya ia berlindung dibalik tubuh jangkuk Sasuke saat pria seram itu memandanginya. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan punggungnya dirambati sesuatu. Sontak ia memekik kaget. Saat ia berbalik, disana ada seorang pria berambut panjang dengan tinggi mungkin sama dengan Sasuke.

"Itachi, kakakku." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan kala itu. Pria yang bernama Itachi itu hanya tersenyum mencurigakan sambil mengenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Dengarkan semuanya." Suara berat dan tegas membahana di ruangan itu, membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah asal suara. Sang Bos tengah bicara. "Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu. Sebelum kita mulai makan malam, alangkah baiknya kita mengetahui siapa tamu tersebut." Kepala sang bos menoleh ke kiri, memandang Naruto langsung. Naruto yang kaget hampir berteriak. "Silahkan." Lanjutnya.

Naruto bingung. Ia tolah-toleh antara sang kepala keluarga dan puluhan (mungkin sampai seratus lebih) pria seram di hadapannya yang juga balas menatapnya tajam. Hiii! Dia harus apa?

" _Senpai_ ," suara Sasuke membuat Naruto memandangnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Oh, ba-baik." Dengan gemetar Naruto kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Kakinya rasanya lemas ketika jadi pusat perhatian begini. "Selamat malam. A-aku, nama saya Naruto Namikaze. Sa-saya kelas dua SMA Konoha, salam kenal." Ia lalu membungkuk.

"…"

'Kenapa jadi hening? Aku sudah boleh menegakan badan belum, nih? Aduh aku harus apa?!' batin Naruto panik. Pandangannya sudah berputar-putar, pusing.

Di samping kanannya, ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke menepuk-nepuk betisnya. Naruto melirik dan mendapati sang adik kelas menggerakan mulutnya berupa 'duduklah', lalu mengangguk seolah mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja. Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian langsung duduk. Ia tidak berani menegakan kepalanya. Ia sibuk memandangi tangannya yang terkepal gemetar di atas paha. Dan Sasuke sadar hal itu.

"Beliau adalah kakak kelasku di sekolah. Beliau adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah. Semuanya harus bersikap baik padanya, karena beliau adalah _Senpai_ pertamaku." Jelas Sasuke lantang. Seketika ruangan itu gaduh dengan ucapan selamat dan tepuk tangan. Naruto yang bingung hanya bisa menatap wajah sang adik kelas.

Tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba semua kegaduhan berhenti dan digantikan oleh ucapan kompak seluruh pria yang duduk di bawah. "Mohon bimbingannya, Namikaze- _dono_. Tolong jaga _Wakadanna!_ " ucap mereka sambil membungkukan kepala.

"Oi, oi, yang benar 'kan Sasuke yang menjaga Naruto- _kun_. Jelas-jelas dia yang terlihat tidak berdaya disini." Ujar Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Itachi¸ tolong bicara yang sopan pada _Senpai."_ Sahut Sasuke tidak terima.

"Iya, iya. Maaf."

"Baiklah, sebagai perayaan atas masuknya Sasuke ke SMA juga untuk menyambut datangnya Naruto Namikaze- _san_ , mari kita bersulang sebelum makan malam. Semuanya, bersulang!" kini sang kepala keluarga yang ambil peran.

"Bersulang!" sahut yang lain.

Suasana makan di ruangan itu begitu ramai, namun ini termasuk diluar perkiraan Naruto. Ia pikir acara makan malam Yakuza akan dipenuhi dengan teriakan minta tambah, cara makan yang brutal, caci-makian, wanita-wanita seksi yang berkeliling membawa botol sake, dan semacamnya. Nyatanya kini yang terpampang di hadapan Naruto adalah suasana makan yang lebih seperti reuni keluarga besar. Semuanya tertawa, mengobrol ringan dan makan dengan teratur. Sesekali memang ada pelayan wanita yang datang mengantarkan lauk, nasi dan sake tambahan, tapi mereka semua berpakaian kimono sopan. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada empat orang di sebelahnya. Sasuke makan dalam diam (dan dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasa), sang kepala keluarga makan dengan tenang dan sesekali dilayani oleh sang istri yang juga makan degan tata cara yang begitu elegan. Sang putra sulung terlihat lebih senang makan bersama dengan anak buahnya, ia turun dan bergabung ke meja panjang di bawah sambil membawa mangkuk nasinya.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Sasuke saat sadar kalau sang kakak kelas belum juga menyentuh makanannya.

"Hah? Ah, tidak apa. Se-selamat makan." Ujar Naruto lalu mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk nasinya.

" _Ara?_ Ada apa, Namikaze- _kun_? Apa kau tidak suka makanannya? Kalau kau mau, makanannya bisa diganti dengan yang kau suka." Ujar Ibunda Sasuke saat melihat interaksi sang putra dan temannya.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya melamun, maaf." Ucap Naruto buru-buru.

"Begitu? Ahahaha, santai saja Namikaze- _kun_ , tidak perlu tegang begitu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ucap wanita itu.

'Iya, anda memang tidak, tapi siapa yang tahu dengan anak buah anda!' batin Naruto frustrasi. "Iya terimakasih, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Mikoto. Panggil saja Bibi Mikoto, bagaimana?" Sambung wanita itu ramah, paham kalau Naruto ketakutan.

"Ah iya, terimakasih, mmm Bibi Mikoto."

"Hum hum, nah, kau juga boleh panggil suamiku dengan Paman Fugaku. Iya kan, _Anata_?" tanya Mikoto pada sang suami. Pria itu mengangguk sekali lalu kembali menyuap makanannya.

"B-baik." Ucap Naruto sebelum kembali menekuni mangkuk nasinya.

Setelah acara makan malam itu, Naruto kemudian mengekori Sasuke menuju sebuah ruangan. Mereka berjalan tepat dibelakang tiga anggota kelurga Uchiha lain. Ruangan yang dituju ternyata adalah sebuah ruang keluarga. Naruto agak canggung saat disuruh duduk di sebelah Sasuke, dimana letaknya berseberangan dengan sang kepala keluarga, hanya berbataskan meja kayu.

"Jadi, kau adalah kakak kelasnya Sasuke, hm?" ucap Fugaku, memulai percakapan.

"I-iya, Paman Fugaku."

"Hm, lalu apa benar kau adalah teman pertama Sasuke di sekolah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? Ya… mungkin?"

"Iya, Ayah. _Senpai_ adalah teman pertamaku. Ia yang menanyakan namaku saat aku sedang menyendiri, makan siang di atap."

BRAK! "Apa?!" bentak Fugaku sambil menggebrak meja. Naruto sampai melompat mundur karena kaget. Ekspresi Fugaku benar-benar kaget dan tidak percaya.

Naruto jadi takut sendiri. Apalagi saat ia menoleh dan melihat ekspresi Mikoto yang tidak jauh beda. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan bergumam 'tidak mungkin' sambil menggeleng pelan. Itachi tidak kalah heboh, ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam dengan mulut yang terbuka. Tampang _shock_ nya setara dengan tampang orang yang baru saja melihat kuda melahirkan anak sapi.

Kenapa? Apa Naruto salah? Apa menanyakan nama pertama kali merupakan sebuah hal tabu di keluarga Uchiha. Mati, ia pasti mati kali ini.

"Apa benar begitu, Naruto Namikaze?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada berbahaya.

"I-i-i-iya-…"

"HUUHH?!"

"Hiii! Iya, aku yang melakukannya pertama kali. Maafkan aku!" Naruto sampai turun bersujud dihadapan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha itu. Ia tidak berani bangkit. Ia gemetaran. Tubuhnya terlonjak kala merasakan ada yang menyentuh punggungnya.

"Tegakkan punggungmu, Naruto Namikaze." Kini suara wanita yang tegas mengalir ke telinga Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu, Naruto langsung bangkit dan duduk bersimpuh tegap. Ia bisa meliihat semua anggota keluarga menatapnya dengan tampang serius, kecuali Sasuke (ia masih menatap Naruto dengan tampang datar.). Satu-satunya wanita yang disana (yang memang sudah ikut duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia siap kalau sampai ditampar atau dipukul sekalipun (walau ia masih bingung dengan alasannya). Namun alih-alih tamparan atau pukulan, yang ia dapat justru sebuah pelukan. Sontak ia membuka kembali matanya.

"Kyaaaa! Kau benar-benar pemuda yang baik hati. Kau kakak kelas ideal yang mengayomi adik kelas." Ujar Mikoto masih memeluk Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Aku terharu. Luar biasa, di dunia ini masih ada orang sebaik dirimu, Naruto- _kun_. Tak kusangka ada yang mau berkenalan dengan adikku yang tampangnya seram itu." celoteh Itachi dengan linangan air mata. Sasuke berdecih dengan tampangnya yang masih sama, datar.

"Eh?"

Fugaku tidak mau ketinggalan, ia turun dari kursi dan ikut duduk bersimpuh tidak jauh dari Naruto. Dengan wajah seriusnya, ia memandanng Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze." Panggilnya.

"I-iya."

Perlahan namun pasti, Fugaku lalu bersujud di hadapan Naruto. "Tolong bimbing Sasuke!"

"Eeeh?"

Melihat kelakuan Fugaku, sang istri dan Itachi juga mengekor. Mereka duduk masing-masing di kanan-kiri Fugaku, lalu bersujud.

"Tolong bimbing Sasuke!" ucap mereka bertiga kompak.

"HEEEEEEHHH?!"

"Ah, aku juga. Mohon bimbingannya, _Senpai_." Ucap Sasuke menyusul.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

A/N:

Err… apa ya? Selamat menikmati? Udah seperti kardus martabak aja (lol). Intinya saya terkejut sama reaksi kalian. Bersyukur karena ada yang suka sama cerita ini. Sebenarnya yang mau saya upload itu cerita yang lain. Tapi ya sudahlah. Eh iya, yang bagian suntik-suntik itu… itu jelas urutannya aneh. Dimana-mana periksa dulu baru suntik. Tapi ya sudahlah ya, ikhlaskan. Biar dapet scene ambigay nya (lol).

Oh iya, karakter Sasuke ini terinspirasi dari Nozaki Umetarou + Mayu (adiknya) sikapnya kebanyakan dari Mayu. Dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. Saya suka sangat sama kebodohan mereka. Perbandingan tingginya Sasuke sama Naruto juga sekitar Nozaki-Sakura tapi dibikin versi lebaynya. Naruto nggak mungkin saya nistai dengan setinggi Sakura Chiyo toh (lol)

Thanks to:

erna. degreen **MenoRrrr** choikim1310 **k-i-d4y** seraoff **liajafujo** yassir2374 **L. casei shirota strain** CacuNalu **Aiko Vallery** Shizuka **ai no dobe** ahiraishi connan **onyx sky** Hikari No ONiHime **uzumakinamikazehaki** Revhanaslowfujosh **gray** Dyarie **Akane-Rihime** zadita uchiha **Yukayu Zuki** Kuma Akaryuu **ikatriplesblingers** yuki akibaru **Kucng Gendut** Allison bryne **ana. karina. 12576** lolipopkwon88 **Leni selvia** hyunnie02 **Hamano Hiruka** Arum Junnie **Vilan616** Ai no Est **Yamamura731** Tora-chan **Lina** gici love **sasunaru** Akemi runa **kusuma. Iya** yurika46 **lovely. Win. 758** anon **saphirepl** gyumin4ever **nekocchi** eka. r. echa **Komokazu Natsuki** altz **Kuroshiro Ringo** Guest077 **Gie407** graceolivia434 **mariaerisa** sasunaruniacc

Terimakasih sudah kasih review. Kalo terlewat mohon protes (lah?) Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi saya sayang kalian (love) semoga suka~ *tebar roti manis*


	3. Chapter 3

Yakuza X Kouhai

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: T+

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Yak sudah saya peringatkan dari awal, iniOOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Silahkan bertahan sebisa mungkin dari mual mendadak.

.

.

.

 **Chapter Three**

 _"_ Wakadanna!" _suara membentak itu membahana di sepanjang koridor kayu kediman Uchiha. Deru napas terdengar berat. Pria itu membungkuk mengumpulkan tenaga kala akhirnya berhasil menemukan sang tuan muda –yang ternyata sedang memainkan PS 4-nya di kamar._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya sang tuan muda, tidak semangat. Ia menoleh sebentar melihat sang bawahan lalu kembali fokus pada layar televisi dan kembali mengotak-atik konsol_ game _-nya._

 _"Berita besar,_ Wakadanna _!"_

 _"Katakan saja, jangan banyak basa-basi atau kupotong lidahmu."_

 _"B-b-baik. Maafkan saya."_

 _"Jadi ada apa? Kalau tidak penting cepat pergi."_

 _"Tidak, ini sangat penting. Anda, anda lulus."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Anda lulus! Anda berhasil masuk SMA Konoha!"_

 _TRAK! Konsol_ game _itu berhasil dibanting oleh sang pemilik. Tubuh tinggi itu berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Memutar kearah sang bawahan dengan aura hitam pekat._

 _"Kau berani-beraninya berbohong padaku…"_

 _"T-t-t-t-tidak_ Wakadanna _, saya berkata jujur."_

 _"Sudah bosan hidup kau rupanya…"_

 _"Ampun_ Wakadanna _! Tapi saya berani bersumpah atas nyawa saya!" pria berotot itu bersujud di bawah kaki sang tuan muda yang berdiri menjulang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari saku jas biru-nya. Ia mengulurkannya dengan tangan gemetar. Kepala terangkat dengan ragu-ragu. "Ini, ini surat pemberitahuannya."_

 _Dengan kasar pemuda tinggi itu menyambar amplop tersebut. Ia sobek bagian atasnya dan ditemukannya sebuah kertas terlipat dengan cap logo SMA Konoha. Mata sipitnya memandang tajam tiap kata yang terpatri di kertas tersebut. Hingga sebuah kata yang diketik degan_ font _lebih besar dan di_ bold _berhasil membuat kelereng hitamnya membola._

 _Lulus. Ia benar-benar lulus. Ia berhasil menjadi salah satu siswa SMA favorit tersebut. Ia… Ia…._

 _Tes. Setetes air mata menetes di kertas pemberitahuan itu. Wajah yang biasanya tidak berkspresi itu kini menampilkan raut lega dan bahagia dalam gayanya sendiri. Ah, Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi harus segera diberitahu. Cepat ia hapus air mata yang sempat membuat segaris noda di pipi putih-nya, lalu dengan gerakan hati-hati ia melipat kembali kertas tersebut dan memasukannya kembali ke amplop. Kakinya lalu bergerak, ia nyaris berlari menuju ruang keluarga._

 _BRAK! Pintu ruangan itu digeser kasar oleh Sasuke. Tiga orang yang berada disana hanya menoleh bosan –sudah biasa akan kelakuan si bungsu._

 _"Ada apa Sasuke?" suara sang ibu mengalun lembut. Kedua tangannya terlipat anggun di atas paha yang terbalut kimono sutra mahal._

 _"Lulus." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ketiga orang yang dituju megernyitkan dahi. Ada nada lain yang terselip saat si bungsu bicara. Hal begini sangat jarang terjadi kecuali ia baru saja mengalami hal yang saaaangaaaaat bagus._

 _Mengerti kalau kedua orangt tua dan kakaknya tidak mengerti, Sasuke lalu berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu lalu menutup pintunya –kali ini dengan pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat pada sang ayah, lalu menyerahkan amplop putih yang sejak tadi di pegangnya. Sang ayah tidak banyak bicara dan langsung menarik keluar kertas yang terdapat di dalam amplop putih itu._

 _Baca. Baca. Baca. Manik hitam yang identik dengan milik Sasuke itu membelalak._

 _"Mikoto ambil bingkai foto di laci." Perintahnya pada sang istri. Tanpa banyak tanya sang istri berjalan cepat pada lemari kayu rendah yang terdapat di pojok ruangan itu. Ia buka salah satu lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai keemasan dengan ukiran rumit. Ia kembali ke sisi sang suami dan memberikan bingkai kaca itu._

 _Dengan gerakan cepat dan cekatan, akhirnya kertas pemberitahuan itu sudah bersarang apik di balik kaca bingkai foto itu. Ia mengulurkan bingkai berukuran sedang itu agak jauh lalu memandanginya. Ia mengangguk bangga._

 _"Ini harus dipajang di ruang utama." Ucapnya._

 _Sang istri dan anak sulungnya ikut memandang bingkai itu dengan kagum. Mikoto bahkan sampai berlinang air mata saking harunya. Itachi, sang kakak, memberikan tepuk tangan keras. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi pada akhirnya masih susut ingus juga. Sasuke sang tokoh utama berdiri tegap di depan ketiganya. Dadanya membusung, dagunya terangkat. Ia ingin jumawa._

 _"Sasuke." panggil sang ayah dengan nada suara begitu berat dan serius._

 _"Iya, Ayah." Sahut Sasuke._

 _"Kumpulkan semua anggota tidak terkecuali, ke aula utama. Katakan pada semuanya, kita akan melakukan perayaan."_

 _"Dimengerti!" dengan itu Sasuke pun mohon izin keluar dari ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan tiga anggota inti lainnya yang masih memandang kagum pada bingkai mahal yang melindungi sebuah kertas pemeberitahuan kelulusan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Begitu ceritanya." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto. Mereka ada di atap sekolah, waktunya istrahat.

Naruto diam. Sumpitnya yang sudah mencapit telur gulung terhenti di udara. Mulutnya bahkan belum sempat tertutup sejak tadi. Matanya memandang sang adik kelas tanpa berkedip. _Shock_

" _Senpai_?"

"Hah! O-oh, maaf. Aku terlalu…. Err terpukau dengan ceritamu." Ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto sadar, ada nada terlampau _excited_ pada suara barusan.

"Hum, benar." Lalu keduanya kembali diam, memakan bekal masing-masing.

Naruto yang masih tidak percaya akan cerita Sasuke akhirnya memakan bekalnya lamat-lamat. Ia masih memutar otak mencari jalur logika pada cerita panjang barusan. Benar tuh, keluarga Yakuza seperti itu?

Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu Naruto tiba-tiba dijemput oleh sang adik kelas di kelasnya. Semua teman sekelasnya memandang kaget, tak percaya saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang kepalanya bahkan mencapai kusen pintu kelas. Dengan buru-buru Naruto lalu berlari menghampirinya dan mendorongnya menjauh dari kelas. Ternyata yang terkejut bukan hanya anak kelasnya. Nyatanya sudah diluar kelas pun –sepanjang koridor kelas 2- semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Iyalah, siapa yang tidak penasaran melihat seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 195 sentimeter (Naruto akhirnya tahu dari empunya) dengan seragam yang memiliki lambang kelas 1. Dia anak baru; adik kelas; baru lulus SMP. Tapi postur dan tinggi tubuhnya bahkan menandingi ukuran guru-guru. Hiii~

Pada akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif mengajak Sasuke ke kantin, tapi yang diajak menolak dan memilih makan siang di atap. Naruto mengiyakan dengan syarat Sasuke bisa pergi duluan dan Naruto akan menyusul setelah membeli roti di kantin. Tapi sang adik kelas tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya, menunjukan sebuah bungkusan besar dengan kain ungu dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah dibuatkan bekal. Dua, satu untuk Sasuke, dan satu untuk Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto sudah bisa menebak kalau ukuran kotak bekal itu hampir seukuran paket makanan tahun baru. _Family-set._ Uurgh, semoga perutnya muat.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdua disalah satu sudut atap sekolah sambil memakan bekal yang –sesuai prakiraan Naruto- seukuran paket makanan tahun baru.

" _Ano_ , Uchiha- _kun_ ,"

"Sasuke saja, _Senpai."_

"Ah iya, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Sasuke,"

"Iya, iya, Sasuke." Naruto menghela napas. "Boleh aku tahu, kenapa keluargamu begitu antusias saat tahu kau lulus masuk SMA Konoha?" tanyanya.

Sasuke diam sebentar menelan makanan yang sudah ada di mulutnya. "Hmm, mungkin karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah favorit. Kalau alasan saya sih begitu."

"Masa sih, hanya itu? Sepertinya pasti ada faktor lain. Maksudku, aku juga bangga saat dulu bisa masuk SMA ini. Tapi, sepertinya tidak sampai seperti kau dan keluargamu." Jelas Naruto lalu menyuap Asparagus-gulung- _bacon_ -goreng-nya.

"Mungkin karena sulit."

"Hei, kau tidak menjelaskan apapun."

"Maafkan saya."

"Terserahlah." Naruto kembali menghela napas. Ia kembali mengambil telur gulung. "Oh iya, kudengar kau selama ini _Home Schooling_ ya, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya masih bergerak memutar, matanya juga tidak lepas dari kotak bekalnya.

"Di keluarga saya semuanya ikut _Home Schooling._ Karena itu sulit bagi kami untuk bersosialisasi dengan warga biasa."

"Huh?"

"Dulu Kakek saya pernah sempat masuk SMP umum, lalu beliau selalu pulang dengan berbagai macam barang. Katanya itu pemberian teman-temannya. Setelah diselidiki ternyata teman-temannnya salah mengira maksud Kakek yang 'pinjam' dengan 'berikan'. Beliau dikira memalak. Setelah itu Kakek yang sadar kalau orang sepertinya sulit dimengerti orang-orang di luar sana, lalu bertekad akan menuntut ilmu sendiri sampai mampu menjadi manusia yang dipahami khalayak banyak. Tapi kemudian, malah keterusan dan sampai sekarang anggota keluarga Uchiha selalu _Home Schooling_." Cerita Sasuke dengan nada dan wajah yang lempeng.

Jadi cerita sejarah keluarga, ya. "Hoo sulit ya jadi anggota keluarga Yakuza." Komentar Naruto.

"Hum. Makanya, mungkin karena itu ketika saya lulus masuk SMA Konoha semua orang bergembira." Naruto mengagguk-angguk paham. "Dan semuanya bergembira karena akhirnya saya mendapatkan teman yang sebaya."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kenalan saya selama ini pasti orang-orang yang berbeda belasan sampai puluhan tahun (seperti para anak buah, dan kolega ayah)"

'Hah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka sulit bersosialisasi.' Batin Naruto horror. "Ya, ya. Semoga kau kerasan sekolah disini ya, Sasuke."

"Oh, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan sejak awal." Si Uchiha berkata sambil bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sang senior.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa semua orang, kalau saya jalan melewati mereka selalu terlihat penasaran dan curi-curi pandang, ya?"

'Ya, jelas lah. Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan penampakan tiang berjalan sepertimu.' Batin Naruto.

"Jangan bilang…" Naruto menoleh penasaran. Dilihatnya sang adik kelas berwajah serius sambil mengemut sumpitnya. "…. _Senpai_! Mungkinkah kalau saya sudah jadi idola sekolah ini?"

"…apa?"

"Luar biasa. Saya bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa selama seminggu sekolah disini. Saya tidak tahu kalau jadi idola sekolah itu semudah ini."

"…"

"Hmmm apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi idola sekolah yang baik?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Wajah datarnya itu terlihat semangat kali ini (walau tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti). Ia menopang dagunya, menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sasuke."

"Ya, _Senpai_?"

"Maafkan aku, ya." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Setelah ini aku janji akan mengajarkanmu tentang dunia SMA yang sebenarnya. Mohon sabar sebentar." Sasuke memandang sang senior dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa.

"Oh, saya lupa menceritakan satu hal lagi. Ayah berpesan, siapapun yang menjadi teman pertama saya, maka saya harus menghormatinya layaknya saya hormat kepada Ayah."

"…"

=====sweet=====

"Naruto, kulihat kau jadi akrab dengan anak kelas satu itu ya." ujar Kiba pada Naruto saat mereka sedang merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Mereka baru saja selesa kegiatan klub, jadinya masih di sekolah sampai sesore ini.

"Ahahaha, begitukah?"

"Iya, serius deh, anak itu sepertinya menempel sekali padamu. Ada apa sih? Kalian saling kenal ya sebelumnya?"

"eer... tidak juga sih."

"Lalu?"

"Aduh, sulit kalau dijelaskan, Kiba. Yang jelas, anak itu aneh begitu karena tekanan peran."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Naruto langsung melenggang menuju pintu.

"Eh, tunggu!"

Di luar ternyata langit sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Kiba dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang sedang mampir di toko 24 jam membeli Bakpau daging.

"Oi." Sapa Shikamaru. Kiba dan Naruto menyapa balik. Kiba yang melihat kantung kertas yang dipeluk Shikamaru menguarkan uap beraroma enak langsung mendempet pemuda bermuka mengantuk itu.

"Apa kau?" ancam Shikamaru saat Kiba mulai memeluk-meluk lengannya yang tengah memegang sekantung Bakpau daging.

"Ehehe, Shika, kau tahu? Kau adalah pria terbaik sejagad raya." Shikamaru memandang Kiba dengan sebelah alisnya naik. "Boleh minta ya?"

"Cih, beli sendiri sana."

"Kalau aku bisa beli, aku pasti akan beli. Ya, ya, ya~?" bujuk Kiba.

"Iya, iya. Tapi hanya setengah."

"Pelit." Gumam Kiba sambil membuang muka.

"Heh, sudah syukur kuberi, dasar!" Shikamaru kemudian mengeluarkan satu buah Bakpau dan memberikannya pada Kiba. "Nih, bagi dua dengan Naruto."

"Huh, giliran Naruto saja, tidak minta sudah dikasih."

"Berisik!"

Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shikamaru dan beranjak mendekati Naruto lalu membagi dua Bakpau daging pemberian Shikamaru. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, bertiga menuju halte bus.

"Naruto, besok kan hari Sabtu, mau temani aku jalan tidak?" tanya Kiba. Mereka saat ini sudah naik bus. Kiba dan Naruto duduk ssedangkan Shikamaru berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat.

"Kemana?"

"Ke _pet shop_. Makanan dan _shampoo_ -nya Akamaru sudah mau habis. Aku disuruh Kak Hana untuk membelinya."

"Hmm, boleh. Sekalian mampir ke toko buku ya? Ada yang mau kubeli."

"Yes! Nanti aku telepon deh soal jamnya." Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Shikamaru ternyata memerhatikan interaksi dua sahabat kental itu sejak tadi. Pandangannya begitu lekat, namun ia terus bungkam. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat melihat Naruto bercengkrama akrab dengan Kiba begitu. Cemburu? Ah tidak, tidak, dia ini mikir apa. Mereka kan laki-laki. Masa dengan teman sendiri posesif. Shikamaru terus menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya.

"Kau kenapa, Shika?" tanya Naruto yang sadar akan kelakuan aneh Shikamaru.

Si kuncir satu itu tertegun saat mendengar suara Naruto. Ia menunduk, melihat raut khawatir si pirang. "Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan luar jendela bus.

"Sudah cueki saja, paling juga dia iri karena tidak diajak bicara." Ujar Kiba sambil merangkul Naruto.

Shikamaru yang ternyata melihatnya mengerutkan dahi, tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu?" geramnya.

"Apa? Aku benar kan?" rangkulan Kiba pada Naruto makin erat. Membuat wajah keduanya jadi hampir bersentuhan. Shikamaru berdecih sambil membuang muka. Tanpa mereka ketahui genggaman Shikamaru pada gantungan pegangan bus mengerat.

"Sudahlah, Kiba." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Kiba yang masih setia merangkulnya. "Kau itu masih dendam masalah Bakpau daging ya?"

Kiba memalingkan wajah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu kau tahu."

"Ya ampun. Sudahlah, Shikamaru kan tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja bagaimana? Jelas-jelas dia sengaja menyenggol lenganku hingga Bakpauku jatuh. Cih, sudah hanya diberi setengah, dibuat jatuh pula. Kusumpahi sisa Bakpau di tasmu itu busuk tiba-tiba." Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah Shikamaru. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"Tapi kau kan akhirnya makan separuh jatah Bakpauku." Bela Naruto.

"Iya, jadinya hanya makan seperempat." Kiba makin ketus. Naruto geleng-geleng, tidak habis pikir akan kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang masih seperti anak SD.

Bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Naruto berdiri dan berpamitan pada Kiba dan Shikamaru. Belum sampai di pintu bus, Naruto sudah bisa mendengar suara Kiba yang protes pada Shikamaru karena tidak setuju si kuncir itu duduk di sebelahnya –mengambil tempat duduk Naruto barusan. Naruto terkekeh geli dan beranjak turun. Jarak rumah Naruto tidaklah jauh dari halte bus. Hanya sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu. Dari dalam terdengar suara wanita menyahut. Itu suara Ibunya.

Setelah merapikan sepatu ia langsung masuk. Tujuannya adalah dapur, karena ia sudah mencium aroma enak masakan Ibunya. Begitu sampai di dapur ia langsung disambut sosok sang Ibu yang tengah memunggunginya, berkutat pada kompor. Matanya kemudian beralih pada meja makan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di sana ada sepiring gorengan yang sepertinya baru saja matang. Dengan langkah berjinjit ia mendekat meja makan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengambil udang goreng tanpa suara. Namun saat udang goreng itu akan masuk ke mulutnya suara sang ibu menginterupsi.

"Cuci tangan, kumur-kumur, mandi, ganti baju, baru boleh makan."

Naruto yang kaget hampir saja menjatuhkan udang goreng di tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh kepada sang ibu. Dilihatnya bahkan Ibunya tidak menatapnya sama sekali, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau Naruto akan makan? Ia langsung menaruh kembali udang goreng-nya.

"Sudah sana cepat, sebelum kakakmu turun dari kamar dan menghabiskan semua gorengan itu." lanjut sang ibu.

"Iya, iya." Dengan langkah berisik Naruto menurut dan naik ke kamarnya.

Tidak selang lama setelah Naruto menghilang dari dapur, sang kakak, Kurama muncul.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Kurama. Ia menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya. "Tadi dia melarangku ke dapur."

"Tadi Ibu menyuruhnya bersih-bersih." Kurama ber-ooh sambil mengangguk. Tangan putihnya terulur hendak mengambil gorengan di atas meja.

"Jangan makan dulu! Ibu belum selesai masak." Ujar sang ibu, lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh. Kurama langsung menarik kembali tangannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara sang adik yang berteriak 'Kurama jangan makan dulu!' dari lantai dua. Ia berdecih pelan.

Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh akhirnya keluarga Namikaze lengkap. Sang ayah, Minato pulang lebih awal. Mereka mulai makan malam setelah sang kepala keluarga selesai bersih-bersih.

"Bu, besok aku mau pergi dengan Kiba. Ia minta ditemani ke _Pet shop."_ Ujar Naruto setelah menelan makanannya. Sang menoleh lalu mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Aku juga. Aku mau pergi dengan teman-temanku ke karaoke." Lanjut Kurama sambil memainkan daging burger-nya

"Tidak untukmu." Ucap Kushina cepat.

"Eeeh? Kenapa tidak boleh? Naruto saja boleh keluar."

"Kau temani Ibu belanja bulanan besok."

"Curang! Kalau begitu si cebol ini harus ikut."

"Enak saja, aku sudah dapat izin dari Ibu. Lagipula apa-apaan itu? Mengatai aku cebol." Protes Naruto.

"Memang kau cebol."

"Ibu, Kurama tuh!"

"Sudah, sudah, Kyuubi dan Kitsune jangan bertengkar saat makan." Lerai sang ayah.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA GANTI-GANTI NAMA ORANG!" protes Kurama dan Naruto, kompak.

"Eeeh~ Ke-kenapa? Itukan panggilan sayang Ayah pada kalian." Minato terlihat ngambek. Tidak ingat usia. Dia terlihat memasang wajah memelas, berharap kedua putranya luluh. Namun sayangnya tidak mempan.

TRANG! Suara sumpit yang beradu dengan piring lauk. Kushina terlihat kesal dengan kerusuhan yang terjadi. Kalau ini dunia ninja-ninja-an mungkin rambut Kushina sudah berkibar jadi sembilan bagian. Baik Kurama, Naruto maupun Minato hanya bergeming. Mereka langsung diam kala melihat sang ibu menatap mereka tajam. Mereka kembali fokus pada magkuk nasi masing-masing.

"Agenda besok: Ayah bekerja, Ibu belanja bulanan dan Kurama harus ikut menemani. Diam Kurama, atau uang jajanmu Ibu potong." Suara keluhan Kurama tertelan kembali. "Kau boleh pergi setelah acara belanja Ibu selesai. Lalu Naruto pergi menemani Kiba ke _Pet shop_. Jangan sampai malam, dan kau tidak boleh beli macam-macam."

"Eeeh? Tapi besok ada buku yang harus kubeli, Bu."

"Baiklah, sebutkan harganya dan uangnya akan Ibu berikan, pas."

"Beli satu komik, deh, Bu."

"Beli buku keperluanmu atau tidak sama sekali." Naruto mengeluh namun tidak bisa bilang tidak setuju. Ia kembali menyuap udang goreng.

"Baiklah, dengan ini Ibu anggap perdebatan sele-"

" _Ano_ , Kushi- _chan_ ," suara Minato menginterupsi. "Besok aku boleh pergi minum dengan teman-teman kantor, kan?"

"Langsung pulang atau pintu akan kukunci." Minato diam seketika.

"Psstt! Ibu sedang PMS ya?" Bisik Kurama pada adiknya.

"Sepertinya iya," balas Naruto dengan berbisik juga.

"Dilarang bisik-bisik saudara!" dan makan malam keluarga Namikaze berlangsung khidmat tanpa suara setelahnya

.

.

.

Tok tok! Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto yang tengah membaca komik menoleh. "Ya, masuk."

Dari pintu cokelat itu kemudian muncullah kepala oranye Kurama. Kakaknya Naruto itu menyengir pada sang adik lalu beranjak masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang berada diatas ranjang dengan sebuah kamera di tangan.

"Hei Kitsune, kau pasti terkejut dengan apa yang kutemukan dari kamera lama-ku." Ujarnya sambil naik lalu duduk dsebelah sang adik di kasur.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Ayah dengan memanggilku begitu deh."

"Iya, iya, maaf." Kurama lalu menjulurkan kamera digitalnya ke depan wajah sang adik. "Ini, coba lihat." Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil kamera digital yang disodorkan kakaknya.

"Wah, inikan foto waktu kita liburan ke Kyoto sekeluarga. Gila, inikan sudah dua tahun lalu."

"Iya, kan? aku juga kaget kalau ternyata _file_ -nya masih ada di kamera lama-ku." Mereka berdua kemudian saling mendekat dan melihat-lihat foto-foto yang ada pada kamera itu. Mereka melakukannya dengan sesekali berkomentar.

"Ahahaha ini saat aku kembali setelah tersesat kan?" ujar Naruto. Di dalam foto itu terdapat ia yang dipeluk erat oleh Ayah dan Ibu. Pakaiannya sudah compang-camping dengan rambut berantakan karena ia tersesat hampir seharian saat mereka akan mengunjungi kuil.

"Iya, iya hahahaha."

Naruto memerhatikan foto itu sambil tersenyum geli. Ia sampai men- _zoom_ untuk melihat ekspresi Ayah dan Ibu yang luar biasa lucu. Ia geser, geser, geser-eh? Di dalam foto itu ia menemukan sesosok yang familiar namun sayangnya _blur_ __di bagian wajah.

"Nah, orang itu kalau tidak salah adalah orang yang membantumu kembali. Dia sampai membelikanmu makanan kala itu, payah kau. Sayang, aku sudah tidak ingat wajahnya." Ujar Kurama.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berusaha memincingkan matanya bahkan sampai mendekatkan kamera itu demi bisa mengenali wajah orang di dalam foto. Dari postur tubuh dan model rambut, ah wajahnya juga kalau diperhatikan mirip…

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Bersambung.

A/N:

Yak. Apa ini? Ohiya, jadi chapter ini ambil latar waktu seminggu setelah kejadian di rumah Sasuke.

Mau konfirmasi masalah judul. Jadi ceritanya ada salah seorang reader yang sangat kritis dan mempertanyakan judul cerita ini. "Kenapa Yakuza X Kouhai? Kouhai kan adik kelas, Sasuke itu Yakuza dan dia juga adik kelas. Jadinya SasukexSasuke dong. Harusnya kan Yakuza X Senpai, supaya jadinya SasukexNaruto." Katanya.

Sumpah, saya gak pernah ada niat untuk menjadikan ini cerita Sasuke self-cest. Sumpah enggak! Eewh!

Jadi maksud dari judul cerita ini adalah perseteruan atas status Sasuke yang seorang Yakuza dan adik kelasnya Naruto. Nggak, Sasuke bukan pengidap double identity, yang nanti bakal switch kepribadian terus berantem dengan dirinya sendiri blablablabla. Tolonglah, otak saya tidak se-berkualitas itu untuk bisa buat cerita menakjubkan begitu. Tidak semua bentuk lalalaXlalala adalah format pairing percintaan ya, kawan-kawan, mohon pemaklumannya. Mungkin memang bentuk begini belum terlalu familiar dengan reader Indonesia khususnya untuk kalian para pembuat "kapal". Terimakasih kepada **ruru kazeharu** yang mengingatkan saya untuk menjelaskan seputar ini. Love ya~ *kiss*

Terimakasih juga kepada:

Dyarie **Hamano Hiruka** RiRingo **ikatriplesbingers** lolipopkwon88 **Shizuka** lovely. win. 758 **Yamamura731** L. casei shirota strain **SayuriDaiseijou** gici love sasunaru **uzumaki megami** yuki akibaru **Aiko Vallery** Vilan616 **ai no dobe** Kucing Gendut **liaajahfujo** kusuma. Iya **kuroko kei** onyx sky **k-i-d4y** sasunaruniacc **Guest** Guest077 **SNlop** Tora-chan **Revahanaslowfujosh** AkarisaRuru **gyumin4ever** retvianputri12 **Ai no Est** nurhasanah. putri. 146 **allison bryne** Jasmine DaisynoYuki **Choikim131** uzumakinamikazehaki **ana. karina. 12576** yassir2374 **Guest** Kucing maniss **hyunnie02** yunyun **Leni Selvia** gangyu **kimjaejoong309** seraoff **Sas'ke** Shiraishi connan **x rivanea huges** Avanrio11 **JustCallMeAzi** Yukayu Zuki **shafiraprakasa** kazekageashainukaasharoyani **yanchoco** Sri Gitarja **Kuroshiro Ringo** aXsisyeolliefujos **Leethakim** AprilianyArdeta **shin. sakura. 11** Habibah794 **Uchiha Uzumaki K** UchihaSuzuki

Terimakasih karena sudah review (kalau namanya gak ada silahkan protes ke saya) dan untuk beberapa yang beri ide seputar plot cerita ini, akan saya pertimbangkan. *makan roti manis sendiri* *digebukin*


	4. Chapter 4

Keluarga Uchiha, bagi yang tidak _up-to-date_ di dunia kriminalitas (juga tidak tinggal di seputaran area rumah mereka) mungkin hanya mengenal mereka sebagai keluarga biasa. Padahal nyatanya keluarga ini, secara turun temurun merupakan pemilik grup _Yakuza_ terbesar di Kota Konoha. Seperti yang sudah dituturkan sebelumnya, mereka saat ini bertugas lebih seperti penjaga daerah. Mereka macam satpamnya Konoha. Tapi bagaimanapun juga bisnis di masa lalu tidak semudah itu ditinggalkan. Mereka memang sudah tidak melakukan transaksi obat-obat Narkotika, tapi tanpa diketahui para polisi dan pemerintah, mereka dengan lihainya masih menjadi pemasok berbagai jenis senjata api. Sampai saat ini kelompok _Yakuza_ yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiwa _-gumi_ itu memiliki sekitar lima cabang kelompok yang dipantau ketat, serta total anggota sekitar dua ribu orang, yang 150 diantaranya tinggal di rumah utama Uchiha. Bukan tanpa alasan nenek moyang Uchiha menamai kelomok tersebut Uchiwa, selain karena tulisan kanji Uchiha pun bisa dibacademikian. Konon kelompok _Yakuza_ itu mampu melibas musuh-musuhnya dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak, persis seperti kipas yang membuat angin untuk meniup semua yang ada di depannya.

Fugaku Uchiha saat ini menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha sekaligus bos dari Uchiwa- _gumi_. Pria berusia 43 tahun itu dikenal sebagai sosok yang berwibawa, garang dan sadis bagi para anak buahnya. Ia tidak pernah sungkan mengayunkan pedang atau menarik pelatuk pistolnya bila merasa dirugikan. Sang istri, Mikoto merupakan putri salah satu pejabat Negara (yang juga Uchiha). Wanita yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Fugaku itu merupakan wanita yang anggun juga masih menjunjung tinggi budaya tradisional Jepang. Pasutri ini dikaruniai dua orang penerus, Itachi sang sulung yang dikenal akan kelihaiannya dalam berbisnis dan si bungsu Sasuke yang mahir dalam bertarung, baik dengan alat maupun tangan kosong.

Karena Sasuke yang menjadi tokoh utamanya maka mari kita fokus pada pemuda minim ekspresi satu itu. Pemuda dengan tinggi 195 senti itu dijelaskan memiliki hobi menembak dan tinju, dan secara harfiah dia melakukannya di kehidupan nyata, iya, menembak dengan pistol dan meninju orang. Sebagai anak bungsu dan juga tuan muda dari kelompok _Yakuza_ terbesar se-Konoha, Sasuke jelas sangat dimanja dan diagung-agungkan oleh para anggota Uchiwa- _gumi._ Ini membuat Sasuke memiliki perangai yang sangat _yakuza-ish_. Dingin, sadis, tidak berekspresi, dan tidak kenal ampun. Atau begitulah yang semua orang tahu tentangnya. Uchiha berusia 14 tahun itu kini merupakan siswa SMA Konoha. Dirinya yang selama ini mengenyam pendidikan rumah, sudah dapat dipastikan berperilaku bagai anak ayam yang baru keluar dari kandang. Antusias; polos; norak. Dan nyatanya inilah sifat asli sang tuan muda.

Yakuza X Kouhai

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: M

(saya rasa cocoknya masuk rate mature, ini temanya dewasa. No Smex or else. Maybe lol)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Yak sudah saya peringatkan dari awal, iniOOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Silahkan bertahan sebisa mungkin dari rasa mual.

 **Keterangan:** __tulisan bercetak miring menandakan bagian kilas balik (maaf sebelumnya lupa tidak saya beri keterangan)

.

.

.

 **Chapter Four**

Di Kyoto.

Sebuah aula besar dengan minim penerangan menjadi latar tempat. Asap rokok mengepul di langit-langit. Aura tak mengenakan membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu memilih untuk menyaksikan dalam diam. Tempat itu memang bukan tempat untuk main bola atau pesta anak muda. Tempat itu merupakan sebuah tempat pertemuan penting. Di tengah-tengah kota Kyoto yang begitu ramai penduduk, di balik bayangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah gudang kosong itu kini menampung manusia-manusia dengan status mengerikan.

Beberapa percakapan terjadi. Tidak meliputi seluruh audiensi yang hadir, hanya beberapa orang saja yang yang ikut andil. Begitu rahasia, begitu misterius. Beberapa barang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan diletakan pada meja yang hanya dibuat dari beberapa kotak kayu kokoh.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat empat sofa halus yang diisi oleh empat pria. Satu diantaranya adalah pemuda berusia 20 tahun. Kontras terlihat bagaimana pemuda itu berpenampilan. Ia yang hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana Jeans sangat tidak bersanding dengan tiga pria lain yang mennggunakan jas mahal berbagai merek terkenal. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya minder, justru disana ialah yang paling sering mengumbar senyuman congkak.

Itu adalah Itachi. Si sulung klan Uchiha, yang kelak akan mengambil alih kekuasaan sang ayah menjadi ketua _yakuza_ Uchiwa- _gumi_. Ia duduk dengan kaki kanan yang menumpu-menyilang pada kaki kiri. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri tegap sang adik yang dengan tatapan datarnya sibuk men- _screening_ ketiga pria lain, terus-menerus.

"Uchiha, bisa katakan pada adikmu itu untuk tidak memelototiku?" ucap seorang pria tua bertubuh kecil. Dari wajahnya jelas terlihat kalau ia sangat terganggu dengan kegiatan si bungsu Uchiha.

" _Ara~_ memangnya ada apa, Onoki- _san_? Anda takut kalau adikku menemukan Kristal Meth* yang kau sembunyikan di balik hidung merah besarmu itu, hm?" ujar Itachi dengan nada ringan. "Lagipula tidak mungkin adikku melotot, matanya terlalu sipit untuk bisa melakukan itu." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya mendengus jengah.

Si tua Onoki berdecih makin tak suka. "Dasar Uchiha! Masih saja kau sombong. Aku memang membenci kalian bahkan sebelum Madara memegang kendali." Keluh Onoki.

"Ssssttt… kakekku sudah tenang di alam sana. Bisakah anda tidak membicarakannya begitu?" lagi-lagi nada ringan digunakan Itachi. Ia menggerakan teunjuknya, mengetuk bibirnya sendiri dalam bahasa isyarat untuk diam.

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan pembicaraan _ngalor-ngidul_ ini berlanjut? Kau pikir aku anak muda tak ada kerjaan sepertimu, heh, Uchiha." kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang pria berkulit gelap bertubuh besar. Ia mengusap rambut putihnya kebelakang.

"Maafkan saya, Raikage- _sama._ Tapi saya yang menegelola bisnis ini kalau anda ingin tahu." Sebuah seringai bertengger di wajah putih Itachi. Melihat tampang kesal para pria tua dihadapannya itu memang suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Apalagi bila alasan mereka kesal adalah karena kalah debat dengannya. Hahaha… Itachi merasa jadi superior sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan-tuan? Apa kalian tertarik dengan penawaran kami?" Uchiha sulung. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa _single_ yang duduki. Perhatian ketiga pria paruh baya itu tertuju pada meja kayu di hadapan mereka.

Pada meja yang terdiri dari boks-boks kayu yang dibalik dan disusun sedemikian rupa itu berjajarlah beberapa model sejata api laras panjang dan laras pendek. Rasa ketertarikan terlihat di ekspresi masing-masing pemimpin kelompok itu.

Si tua Onoki memberi tatapan menyelidik pada Itachi, "Apa kau bisa menjamin 'keamanan' transaksi ini?" tanyanya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya, seperti biasa saja."

"Kalau begitu kirimkan padaku seperti biasa juga." Pria pendek itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Sang anak buah terlihat mengekori ia yang beranjak keluar gudang itu. Salah satu orang kepercayaannya menyerahkan selembar kertas cek dengan nominal yang sesuai dengan transaksi mereka.

Itachi melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kelompok koleganya itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Jadi?" tanyanya ambigu pada dua pria yang tersisa.

Pria besar berkulit gelap yang dipanggil Raikage berdecih. Ia menggerakan tangannya, memberikan tanda pada anak buahnya untuk menyerahkan cek pada Itachi.

"Mengesalkan mengatakan hal ini, tapi memang hanya keluarga Uchiha yang masih bisa kupercaya dalam suplai senjata kelompokku." Ujar Raikage. "akan kukirim beberapa anak buahku untuk kelanjutan transaksi ini. Mereka akan ada untuk pengawasan juga."

"Eeh~ anda bilang, anda percaya padaku atas transaksi ini, kan?" ujar Itachi dengan nada main-main sambil mengibas-ngibas pelan kertas cek di tangannya. "Tenang saja, paketnya akan dikirim seperti biasa, sesuai pesanan, _sista~**"_

"Cih, aku memang percaya pada keluarga Uchiha, tapi aku tidak pernah percaya padamu, dasar bocah bau kencur!" dan dengan itu, pria besar itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat. Menyisakan kubu Itachi dan kubu pria tua dengan _eyepatch._

"Dasar, tua Bangka! Aku kan juga anggota keluarga Uchiha." gumam Itachi kesal. "Iya, kan, Sasuke?" Sang adik hanya melirik. Dalam hati agak jijik juga mengakui kalau orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah kakak sekaligus calon utama ketua kelompoknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Pak tua bermata satu?" tanya Itachi. Kini tidak ada senyum congkak maupun nada main-main. Ia begitu sinis memandang pria itu. dagunya terangkat, dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Mataku ada dua, hanya saja yang berfungsi cuma satu." Jawab pria itu. entah serius atau berniat bercanda.

"Apa hal begitu penting untuk dibahas?" balas Itachi sinis.

"Oh, kukira anak muda jaman sekarang senang lelucon."

"Ya ya ya, dan leluconmu berbau seperti orang tua. Maaf, aku rasa aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyelediki bagian mana yang lucu dari kalimatmu tadi." Pria itu mengangkat bahunya, cuek. Wajah keriputnya tidak jua memberi ekspresi.

Itachi melirik pada adiknya. Bisa ia lihat kalau Sasuke juga merasakan kecurigaan yang sama dengannya. Mata onyx yang kembar dengannya itu memang terlihat datar seperti biasa. Namun ada kilat lain disana, bagai serigala yang memandang curiga pada kawanan hewan lain yang mendekati teritorinya.

Ia kembali memadang pria di hadapannya. Pria itu bernama Danzo. Ia adalah pemimpin dari Ne _-gumi._ Kelompok _yakuza_ yang belum lama beraliansi dengan Uchiwa _-gumi_. Ia bukanlah cenayang, tapi melihat riwayat kriminal yang tertera atas kelompok itu dimasa lalu, Itachi yakin kalau ia harus berhati-hati. Ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidup keluarga dan anak buahnya juga.

"Aku tidak mau banyak basa-basi denganmu, Danzo. Katakan, apa keputusanmu dan kita akan urus perjanjiannya sesegera mungkin." Ujar Itachi.

"Dikriminasi, hm? Dua tua bangka tadi sepertinya tidak mendapatkan interogasi sedingin ini sebelumnya."

"Perjanjian kami sudah diatur sejak lama, sedangkan kelompokmu masihlah tidak jelas statusnya bagi Uchiwa - _gumi_ ," ujar Itachi. "apakah kau itu dapat menguntungkan kami atau ternyata hanya sekumpulan Hyena yang tengah mengintai." Bisa Itachi lihat, Danzo mengerutkan alisnya hampir tak kentara.

Suara tawa membahana di seluruh gudang itu. "Bahkan tak ada label 'teman' di kamusmu, hm?" ujar Dnzo kemudian.

"Setidaknya, tidak ada untukmu."

"Hm, baiklah baiklah. Aku menginginkan transaksi ini. Lusa, aku akan kirim anak buahku untuk mengatur jadwal." Danzo berdiri dari duduknya. Beberapa anak buah yang dibawanya, mengekor ketika ia berjalan keluar dari gudang itu.

"Oh, hey!" suara Itachi memantul pada dinding gudang. Membuat Danzo dan anak buahnya berhenti dan berbalik. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu satu hal, aku rasa kau lupa," Danzo memandang Itachi dengan penasaran. "Kau juga tua bangka."

Hening. Tak ada respon baik dari kubu Itachi maupun Danzo. Kalau teliti ada pesimpangan di dahi Danzo. Namun nampaknya ia cukup bijak untuk menelan kekesalannya kembali. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

Sedetik setelah Danzo keluar dari gudang itu, seluruh anak buah Itachi yang ikut dalam pertemuan itu memuntahkan tawanya. Tak terkecuali Itachi.

"Astaga, kalian lihat itu? Wajahnya! Ya Tuhan, seandainya aku bawa kamera tadi." Ujar Itachi sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang berair saking gelinya tertawa.

" _Wakadanna_ , sebenarnya saya membawa satu," ujar salah seorang anak buah Itachi. Ia juga masih mengatur napasnya pasca tertawa hebat.

"Eeh? Bohong! Kau melewatkan kesempatan sebagus itu tanpa memeberitahuku kalau kau bawa kamera, dasar bodoh!" dengan tenaga (yang katanya) pelan, Itachi memukul kepala botak sang anak buah sambil lanjut tertawa. "Hey Sasuke, yang tadi itu lucu, kan? Hahahaha, mungkin kau tidak sempat lihat ya-"

"Aku lihat."

"Hm?" suara tawa berhenti membahana. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergeser sedikitpun. "Y-ya, syukurlah kalau kau lihat wajahnya-"

"Bukan wajah." Yang kedua kalinya suara berat sang adik memotong kalimat Itachi. "Pistolnya. Ia mengantongi pistolnya. Dia melanggar peraturan."

Mata Itachi agak membelalak. Tak disangka, bahkan belum ada satu perjanjianpun yang disepakati antara dirinya dan Danzo, namun sang adik sudah menemukan tanda-tanda pemberontakannya atas aturan yang sudah disepakati.

Dalam pertemuan atau pelelangan yang dilakukan antara Uchiwa- _gumi_ dengan kelompok relasinya (baik pribadi atau umum) memang sudah menjadi aturan kalau tak ada satupun anggota yang diperbolehkan membawa senjata baik itu senjata tajam maupun api, dalam bentuk dan jenis apapun, ke dalam ruang pertemuan atau pelelangan.

Mata elang milik Itachi memandang tajam pada sofa yang sempat diduduki Danzo tadi. 'Heh, sepertinya memang Hyena yang sedang mengintai.' Pikir Itachi. Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menepuk pundak sang adik, pelan. "Waspada. Aku akan laporkan semuanya pada Ayah. Kau, perhatikan juga gerak-gerik anggota di rumah utama, karena kita tidak tahu berapa banyak penyusup yang mungkin akan ia kirimkan. Sisanya tinggal tunggu keputusan Ayah."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Mata dinginnya menatap punggung. Sang kakak yang berjalan menuju pintu gudang, diikuti anak buah yang memang mereka ikut sertakan.

=====sweet=====

"Kiba, sini!" ujar Naruto yang melambai-lambai semangat pada Kiba yang masih bingung memilih beberapa jenis _shampoo_.

"Apa sih? Heboh banget."

"Kau harus lihat ini. Ya ampun, Pompom*** memang yang paling lucu~" ujar Naruto sambil memasukan jari telunjuknya pada celah salah satu kandang seekor anjing yang ada di toko itu.

"Huh, Akamaru jauh lebih lucu****."

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Kiba. Ia masih sibuk memainan jarinya pada kepala mungil anjing cokelat berbulu panjang itu.

Naruto akhirnya menemani Kiba berbelanja kebutuhan Akamaru. Saat ini mereka berada di _Pet Shop_ langganan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. sudah dua jam lebih mereka disana. Niat awal yang hanya membeli, malah berubah jadi ajang lihat-lihat-lucu. Yah, siapa sih yang bia tahan pada godaan _Pet Shop_? Apalagi dengan sederetan hewan peliharaan yang dipajang di dalam kandang nyaman, menyalak girang minta perhatian. Bagi pencinta hewan jelas tempat begini adalah Surga. Apalagi di toko ini disediakan _play lounge_ , semacam area kecil dimana beberapa anjing dan kucing (jelas dipisah areanya) dibiarkan bermain, dan pengunjung berkesempatan untuk melihat dan ikut bermain. Naruto dan Kiba jelas tidak akan menolak tawaran seperti itu.

"Sudah yuk, aku sudah dapat _shampoo_ dan makanan untuk Akamaru." Ajak Kiba sambil menenteng keranjang belanja berisi sebotol besar _shampoo_ dan _conditioner_ khusus anjing, serta dua bungkus makanan anjing dengan jenis yang berbeda.

"Eeh, masa sudah? Sebentar lagi dong, dia masih ingin main tuh." Tolak Naruto sambil masih memainkan jarinya di celah kandang.

"Dia yang mau main, atau kau?" Naruto memberikan cengiran sebagai jawaban. "Sudahlah, kau bilang mau jalan-jalan dan beli buku."

Akhirnya Naruto menurut. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan ke meja kasir. Setelah membayar mereka lalu keluar toko. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah toko buku yang tidak jauh dari _Pet Shop_ itu. Sesampainya disana Naruto langung berlari menghampiri rak buku yang terdapat buku yang ia inginkan disana. Dia sudah tahu tempatnya karena sebelumnya ia sudah sempat melakukan survey perihal harga.

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Kiba yang muncul dari belakang. Ia sempat geleng-geleng melihat perilaku sahabatnya yang langsung berlari kencang masuk ke dalam toko tadi.

"Sudah, nih." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan buku yang ia butuhkan.

"Hm? 'Sejarah Dunia Bawah Jepang'?" alis Kiba tak mampu menahan diri untuk menyatu, mengerutan dahi, bingung atas bahan bacaan si pirang. "Mau apa kau baca buku begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa sih. Aneh saja. Bacaanmu 'kan paling bantar komik. Kalaupun novel juga novel romansa yang _cheesy_."

"Enak saja! Jadi maksudmu aku tidak bisa baca buku-buku serius begitu?" geram Naruto.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu loh ya~ kau yang mengaku sendiri."

Naruto ngambek secara instan. Ia mengehentakkan kakinya menuju kasir. Meninggalkan Kiba di belakang yang geleng-geleng (lagi) tidak paham dengan perilaku sahabatnya.

"Serius, Naruto, kau mau apa baca buku begitu?"

"Penasaran saja. Habisnya minggu lalu 'kan, Iruka - _sensei_ sempat menyinggung masalah Samurai, nah, karena beberapa hal juga aku merasa tertarik dengan dunia bawah Jepang."

"Maksudmu seperti _Yakuza_ , begitu?"

Kalau Naruto sedang minum, mungkin saat ini dia akan tersedak, menyemburkan minumannya, lalu batuk-batuk sampai mati. Kenapa tebakan Kiba pas sekali, sih?

"Y-yaa, begitu deh."

"Hmm…." Kemudian keduanya diam sampai keluar toko buku.

Belum ada lima menit mereka berjalan, keduanya yang memang berjalan beriringan tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh seorang pria yang berjalan sangat terburu-buru dari arah depan. Ia megatakan maaf pada keduanya. Baik Naruto maupun Kiba tidak ada yang menaruh curiga. Namun saat orang itu berjalan menjauh, Kiba melihat sekilas di tangan kanan pria itu, tergenggam dompet lipat berwarna cokelat. Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Itu terlihat seperti dompetnya, apalagi gantungan mungil berbentuk anjing, seingatnya itu edisi terbatas- tunggu! Dompetnya! Ia meraba kedua kantung celana jeans nya.

"Kenapa Kiba?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran melihat sahabatnya sibuk merogoh-rogoh kantung celana dan mengaduk kantung belanjanya.

"Dompetku, Naruto! Pria tadi, dia pencopet!"

"HAH?!"

Kiba yang tidak sabar kalau harus menjelaskan ulang pada sang sahabat pirang akhirnya berlari sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Yang ditarik tidak berontak, masih _blank_ atas pernyataan Kiba. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia akhirnya konek dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh bersama Kiba, mengejar pria pencopet tadi.

Pria itu awalnya berjalan santai sambil bersiul, namun mendengar suara gaduh ia pun menoleh. Dilihatnya dua remaja yang tadi menjadi korbannya berlari heboh dengan wajah luar biasa murka. O-ow, waktunya kabur. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Kiba, Naruto dan sang pria pencopet. Kurang BGM lagu India dan padang bunga saja, hingga nantinya _scene_ mereka bisa disamakan dengan adegan romatis _threesome_ ala-ala Bollywood. Astaganaga, tidak tidak. Tidak usah dibayangkan.

"Berhenti kau bajingan!" pekik Kiba sambil terus berlari.

Baik Kiba dan Naruto tida berhenti berteriak dan memaki sepanjang jalan. Untung jalanan yang mereka lalui makin kesini makin sepi, jadi tidak usah takut harus menubruk orang-orang. Eh, tunggu, jalan sepi?

"Naruto, ini dimana?" tanya Kiba sambil berteriak –dan berlari- pada Naruto.

"Tidak tahu! Sudah, kejar saja!" balas Naruto, juga dengan berteriak.

Pria pencopet itu berbelok kearah cabang jalan dengan tajam. Melihat itu Naruto dan Kiba juga mengikuti. Namun tenyata cabang jalan itu merupakan jalan buntu. Awalnya mereka merasa sangat beruntung karena akhirnya pencopet itu tidak bisa kabur lagi. Sayang, angan hanya tinggal angan. Di ujung jalan itu ternyata sang pencopet sudah bergerombol dengan beberapa temannya.

" _Weeru weru weru_ , lihat dua kelinci yang terperangkap ini." Ujar salah seorang teman dari pencopet itu. Terlihat kalau ia adalah ketua kelompok.

Naruto dan Kiba berdecih. Bukan, bukan karena mereka terkepung. Melainkan karena gatal ingin mengoreksi pengucapan (sok) bahasa Inggris pria itu. Bung, walaupun Naruto dan Kiba merupakan siswa yang nilainya tidak bagus-bagus amat, tapi setidaknya pengucapan dalam bahasa Inggris mereka tidaklah seamatir lidah orang Jepang kebanyakan.

Segerombolan geng pencopet itu maju. Berjalan mengelilingi Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka tertawa dan menyeringai menjijikan. Baik Naruto dan Kiba memandang waspada.

"Jadi, kawan. Ada keperluan kalian mampir ke tempat kami?" tanya pria yang berbicara diawal tadi.

"Kembalikan dompetku!" ujar Kiba ketus.

"Dompet apa? Tidak ada dompetmu disini."

"Jangan bercanda! Temanmu itu sudah mencopet dompetku. Kembalikan, dan aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi."

Suara tawa membahana di jalan mungil itu. Tidak hanya sang ketua kelompok, semua anggota kelompok itu juga tertawa. Mereka berhenti tertawa saat sang ketua mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda diam.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melaporkan kami, hm, bocah?" ujar sang ketua. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kiba. "Kurasa keluar dari jalan buntu ini saja kau tidak akan bisa."

Kiba bergerak mundur, menjauhi pria itu. Agaknya ia takut juga atas ancaman barusan. Melihat sang sahabat di pojokkan seperti itu, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dengan langkah besar ia mendekati Kiba dan mendorong dada sang ketua dengan kasar.

"Heh, dengar ya! Jangan kira dengan ancamanmu itu kami akan takut dan diam saja. Kau dan kelompokmu itu pantas di laporkan pada polisi."

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Seringai yang sejak tadi bertengger pada wajahnya kini berganti menjadi keratan rahang. Ia kemudian berjalan mundur, keluar dari lingkaran itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian juga tidak akan takut kalau ancamanku menjadi kenyataan, kan?" saat kalimatnya selesai, saat itu juga anak buahnya maju, membuat lingkaran manusia itu menjadi makin kecil.

Di luar dugaan Naruto dan Kiba, mereka berdua akhirnya dikeroyok. Mereka beberapa kali mencoba melawan. Namun apa daya, kemampuan bela diri mereka tidaklah seberapa, alhasil mereka habis dipukuli sampai tersungkur. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Naruto berusaha mengelak dan menarik bagian belakang baju Kiba. Ia menarik sang sahabat agar keluar dari kerumunan itu, dan mereka berhasil. Dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur mereka berusaha berlari menjauh. Naas, ternyata kelompok itu belum puas, dan malah mengejar. Mereka berdua berusaha mencapai jalanan yang lebih ramai. Setidaknya mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat keadaan mereka, orang itu bisa berteriak dan memanggil bantuan.

Saat mereka sampai di jalanan yang lebih besar, ternyata sial masih menghantui. Tidak ada satu pejalan kakipun yang peduli pada mereka. Karena berlari dengan putus asa, keduanya tidak melihat kalau dari arah Barat ada sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Keduanya terlambat, hingga akhirnya Naruto tertabrak dan Kiba terguling karena di dorong Naruto.

Untung mobil itu sempat mengerem dengan tajam, tabrakan tidak terjadi dengan keras, namun Naruto tetap jatuh tersungkur. Saat mobil hitam itu sudah berhenti total, pintu kemudi terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tua yang berpakaian formal. Pria itu terlihat panik sambil mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terbaring bergetar merasakan sakit. Terlihat darah mengalir di bagian siku kanannya. Pintu di bagian penumpang ikut terbuka. Kali ini yang keluar adalah pemuda tinggi dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan. Awalnya wajahnya terlihat datar, namun saat ia mendekat dan melihat Naruto, wajahnya terlihat panik bukan main.

" _Senpai!"_

Naruto mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat sang adik kelas berlutut sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih bergetar.

"Sa-sasu-"

" _Senpai,_ jangan banyak bicara, saya akan bawa anda ke kediaman Uchiha."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" seorang pemuda tinggi lainnya keluar dari mobil hitam-mewah itu. Ia penasaran akan tingkah adiknya yang terlihat buru-buru berlutut, dari dalam mobil. Saat ia sadar siapa yang berada di pangkuan sang adik, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut memekik panik. "Naruto- _kun!_ " ia lalu beralih pada sang supir yang masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah ketakutan. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, idiot?" geram Itachi pada sang supir. Pria tua itu hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap balik sang atasan.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada anak ini, akan kupastikan keluargamu akan mendapat paket berisi potongan tubuhmu, dasar tidak berguna!"

"A-ampuni saya _Wakadanna_! Saya memang ceroboh, tapi anak ini yang berlari tanpa melihat jal-" perkataan si supir terhenti. Ia melirik horror pada tuan mudanya yang lain. Sasuke menatapnya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Di Uchiwa- _gumi_ , hal yang paling ditakuti oleh para anak buah selain sang bos besar, adalah sang bungsu Uchiha. Sikapnya yang begitu pendiam dan dingin jelas sangat menakutkan, apalagi kalau sedang murka.

"Ki-kiba," suara bisikan lirih terdengar dari pangkuan Sasuke. Sang empu menoleh. "Kiba, disana," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tubuh lain tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Itachi mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati pemuda yang ditunjuk senior dari adiknya itu. Dari jarak segini ia bisa melihat darah mengalir dari pelipis pemuda itu. Ia pingsan, nampaknya karena kepalanya terbentur aspal.

Belum Itachi mencapai tubuh Kiba yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dari salah satu cabang jalan, keluarlah segerombolan pria yang terlihat marah.

"Disana!" ujar salah seorang di antara mereka.

Dalam waktu singkat kerumunan itu sudah mendekat dan berdiri mengelilingi mobil beserta lima orang disana.

"Heh, berhasil mencari bantuan rupanya." Ujar pria yang merupakan ketua kelompok itu. "Tapi sayangnya bantuan itu tetap tidak akan mengalahkan kami, bocah ingusan." Sang ketua kelompok begitu percaya diri, saat yang ada dihadapannya hanya ada seorang pria tua, dan dua pemuda tinggi dengan wajah datar dan bingung.

"Bos, kelihatannya mereka orang kaya, lihat mobilnya!" bisik salah seorang anak buahnya. "keroyok sedikit, dan kita bisa dapatkan lebih dari dompet, khehehe."

Sang ketua menyeringai. Ia memberi aba-aba untuk anak buahnya maju.

Sasuke yang awalnya memandang kerumunan yang mengelilingi mereka, kini kembali menoleh pada Naruto. _Senpai_ -nya itu mencengkeram bagian lengannya. Ia terlihat ketakutan.

Itachi sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Ia kembali mendekat pada Kiba. Ia hendak berjongkok dan membopong pemuda itu, namun sebuah kaki melayang kearah wajahnya. Karena refleknya yang baik, ia berhasil menangkis kaki itu dan balik memelintirnya. Suara pekikan terdengar dari sang empunya kaki.

Semua kerumunan menoleh ke sumber suara. Bisa terlihat kalau orang yang mencoba menendang Itachi kini sudah terbaring sambil memegangi kakinya. Sang ketua kelompok berdecih, namun sedetik kemudian ia terenyum. Ada anak buahnya yang lain yang kini berjalan mendekat pada tubuh Kiba.

"KIBA!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Heh, anak ini pingsan toh." Ujar anak buah yang kini sudah berada di sebelah tubuh Kiba. Ia dengan sengaja menginjak lengan Kiba.

"Sasuke, Kiba! Tolong Kiba!" uajr Naruto sambil meremas bagian depan kemeja Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih diam menatap sang _Senpai._

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, tuan?" tanya sang supir.

Naruto menatap makin panik saat melihat sang sahabat kini sudah di dekati seorang anak buah kelompok itu lagi. Ia paham, Sasuke pasti tidak akan semudah itu mau membantunya tanpa tahu alasan dibaliknya. Ia harus bisa memberi alasan yang bagus agar Sasuke mau membantunya.

"Itu... mereka…" Naruto memandang resah ke kanan dan kiri. Aduh, alasan apa yang bisa membuat sang adik kelas mau membantunya tanpa banyak tanya lagi? Oh! Mungkin itu bisa.

"Sasuke, orang-orang ini orang jahat!" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto berdecak kesal. "Mereka tadi mengepung kami. Kami akan diperkosa!"

JGERR! Bukan hanya Sasuke yang _shock_ mendengar alasan Naruto, bahkan kerumunan pencopet itu juga hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka. Perkosa? Sejak kapan tujuan mereka jadi memperkosa dua remaja laki-laki tanggung itu? Memang sih, kalau diperhatikan keduanya cukup imut, tapi _hell_! Mereka masih sanggup menyewa wanita penjajak seks di distrik merah, kok. Mereka lurus!

"Heh, bocah, jangan macam-macam ya! Awas kau- eh?" protes sang ketua kelompok itu terpotong saat merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat dari Sasuke. Ia sampai melangkah mundur karena gentar.

Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk sang supir mengambil alih memangku Naruto. Dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah sang ketua kelompok.

"Itachi, boleh aku habisi mereka?" ujar Sasuke dengan dingin. Itachi sendiri sampai merinding. Jarang memang adiknya ini naik pitam, tapi sekalinya terjadi, _well_ , siapa yang mampu menghentikannya? Alhasil ia hanya ber-hm panjang tanda menyetujui. Sedetik setelahnya maka dimulailah pembantaian yang dikomandoi oleh Sasuke, seorang diri.

Itachi hanya memandang datar pada sang adik yang mulai meninju wajah anggota kelompok pemcopet itu satu persatu. Memerhatikan bagaimana lincahnya sang adik mengelak dari keroyokan belasan pria seram itu. Yah, Itachi sebenarnya sejak awal ingin tertawa, melihat bagaimana sang adik dikeroyok begitu ia jadi ingat salah satu _manga_ terkenal tentang raksasa pemakan manusia. Haha, Sasuke itu bisa jadi raksasanya, melihat bagaimana pendeknya tubuh para preman itu dihadapan sang adik.

Itachi kemudian beralih pada dua pria yang berada di kanan-kiri tubuh tak berdaya Kiba. Mereka nampak melongo melihat bagaimana rekan-rekan mereka dibabat habis. Sang sulung Uchiha lalu berjalan mendekati keduanya. Mereka tampak berjengit lalu memasang sikap siap bertarung. Salah satu diantara keduanya mengangkat tubuh Kiba yang masih pingsan, mendekapnya dari belakang dan mengarahkan pisau pendek pada leher Kiba. Alis Itachi terangkat, penasaran dengan yang akan dilakukan pria dihadapannya.

"Mendekat, dan leher anak ini akan putus!" ancam salah satu dari dua orang anggota pencopet itu.

"Aaw, kalau kau melakukannya, temannya akan marah loh." Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih dipangku sang supir dengan ibu jari. "dan kalau anak itu marah, maka adikku bisa memutuskan lehermu dengan tangan kosong." Kini yang ditunjuk Itachi adalah sang adik yang saat ini sedang menendang perut sang ketua kelompok dengan lututnya terus-terusan. "Wah, sepertinya, bos mu saja sudah K.O. bagaimana kalau kau yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke ya~?" nada main-main setia digunakan oleh Itachi. Sukses membuat yang menyandera Kiba bergetar takut.

Itachi menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" pekik keduanya frustrasi.

" _It's okay~_ Aku tidak bisa memutuskan leher orang dengan tangan kosong kok. _"_ Ujarnya sambil terus berjalan mendekat, sedangkan sang mangsa bergerak mundur. "Tapi kalau tidak kau lepaskan pemuda itu, mungkin aku bisa pecahkan kepala kalian dengan tangan kosong~"

Kaku. Kedua pria berlabel orang jahat (entahlah Itachi masuk dalam kateori ini juga atau tidak) itu berdiri kaku. Kaki mereka sudah mulai lemas. Kalau tidak punya malu, mungkin mereka sudah kencing di celana. Itachi maju, keduanya mundur. Terus begitu, dan Itachi mulai bosan.

"Oh ayolah, kalian membuang-buang tenaga dan waktu." Itachi baru akan maju untuk meninju wajah keduanya ketika dari arah belakang terdengar sura teriakan horror. Diputarnya kepala, dan Itachi bisa melihat sang adik yang kini sedang berdiri mengahadap padanya, dan lawan-lawannya yang memasang wajah kaget sekaligus ngeri.

"K-k-k-kau kau!" salah seorang anak buah jatuh terduduk sambil membelalak, menunjuk punggung Sasuke. Ternyata kemeja bagian punggung Sasuke sobek besar dan memerlihatkan punggung beserta tato yang menghiasinya. "Tato itu, itu… Uchiwa- _gumi_ , dia anggota Uchiwa- _gumi_!" orang itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berlari tunggang langgang menjauh.

Itachi yang melihatnya (dan sedikit mendengar) mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana mungkin kelompok penjahat cap ikan Teri begitu bisa kenal tato yang ada di punggung sang adik? Setahunya yang akan bereaksi begitu paling tidak adalah anggota kelompok _yakuza_. Mungkinkah?

Melihat salah satu teman mereka berlari sambil meggemakan nama kelompok _yakuza_ besar itu, tak ayal membuat yang lain juga berlari menjauh. Dua orang yang berhadapan dengan Itachi tadipun memilih untuk melepaskkan Kiba dan kabur. Namun sayang tangan Itachi lebih cepat. Salah satu dantara keduanya berhasil dicekal oleh Itachi.

"Katakan, kalian anggota kelompok mana?" ujar Itachi dengan nada yang jauh berbeda dari yang ia gunakan sejak tadi. Kali ini terdengar begitu serius dan hati-hati. Yang ditanya hanya bergetar ketakuan tak berani bukka mulut.

"Katakan, atau aku benar-benar akan memecahkan kepala tak berotakmu itu." geram Itachi.

"A-a-a-itu… ne-" cengkeraman pada kerahnya mengerat, membuatnya tak mampu bernapas. "Akh! Ne- _gumi!_ Kami anggota Ne- _gumi_!"

Mata kelam Itachi membelalak. Ne- _gumi_ dia bilang? Bagaimana bisa ada anggota Ne- _gumi_ berkeliaran, bahkan berbuat onar di area ini? Ini kan masih area kekuasaan Uchiwa- _gumi_. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan pria itu dan membiarkannya kabur.

"Sudah, Sasuke, kita pulang. Kita harus menyembuhkan luka Naruto- _kun_ dan temannya." Ujar Itachi sambil beranjak menggendong Kiba, dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Sasuke menurut. Ia berjalan menuju sang supir dan menggendong Naruto – _bridal style,_ menuju mobil juga.

Saat mobil itu berjalan menjauh dari jalan itu, tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata kuaci yang memerhatikan.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Naruto dan Kiba, mereka mau dibawa kemana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersambung.

Keterangan:

(*) Kristal Meth: salah satu jenis obat terlarang, adiktif, bentuknya ya seperti kristal, mirip gula.

(**) Well, disini Itachi ngomongnya seperti mbak-mbak online shop yang minta instagramnya di follow, atau yang biasa buka POan segala macam, pasti ngerti bagian ini lol

(***) Nama lain Pomeranian. Anjing tipe Spitz. Kecil, ramah, berbulu lebat, dan sangat aktif. Tingginya paling hanya sampai 30 cm. Asalnya dari daerah Jerman Timur sama Polandia-entah-bagian-mana. Dulu saya sempat punya, tapi mati karena memang sudah tua *cry*

(****) Sumpah, breed-nya Akamaru tuh aslinya lucu banget. Dia aslinya breed Great Pyrenees, anjing gunung yang ukurannya memang besar. Asalnya dari Spanyol. Tipe anjing penjaga, jadi biasanya gentle sama anak-anak. Kalau yang jantan bisa tumbuh sampai semeter mungkin. Bulunya so woolly~

A/N:

Yak, maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu, sudah nunggu lama, hasilnya malah tidak memuaskan di chapter ini *cry*. Ini saya berusaha fokus ke keluarga Uchiha, kasihan juga keluarga yakuza tapi gak ada wibawa yakuza nya. Nah disini saya paparkan sebagian sisi yakuza mereka lol. Belum ada romance nya juga, chapter depan ada roti manisnya kok, tenang.

Saya memutuskan naik rating, karena sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang kurang bisa kalau dimasukan ke rating remaja. Apalagi ini tentang dunia bawah, jadi pasti banyak hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Tapi tenang, ini no lemon scene or else kok. Paling grepe-grepe lucu. *oops*

Thanks to:

Guest **Shafira anggraini120398** seraoff **Guest** kimjaejoong309 **Habibah794** Izca RizcassieYJ **liaajahfujo** cheonsa19 **Yukazu Zuki** ai no dobe **CacuNalu** Kucing Gendut **Revhanaslowfujosh** InmaGination **k-i-d4y** Avanrio11 **kusuma. Iya** uzumakinamikazehaki **Kuroshiro Ringo** Sas'ke **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** michhazz **ryouta suke** yassir2374 **choikim1310** Jasmine DaisynoYuki **Nayuya** ima **JustCallMeAzi** Nami **SayuriDaiseijou** xhavier rivanea huges **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** shin. sakura. 11 **URuRuBaek** shiraishi connan **hyunnie02** gyumin4ever **gici love sasunaru** sasunaruniacc **Zie09** aXsisyeolliefujo **Eun810** Leethakim **kirA** KJhwang **bimaaa** Zuihara Ame **ChulZzinPang** HyunminCho137

Yang sudah review, juga kepada yang sudah mau baca karya abal ini bahkan mau menanti updateannya, I love you sooo much. Sorry for make y'all disappointed, see ya *tebar roti mani* (dimakannya di chapter berikutnya ya lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Yakuza X Kouhai

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: M

(saya rasa cocoknya masuk rate mature, ini temanya dewasa. No Smex or else. Maybe lol)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Yak sudah saya peringatkan dari awal, iniOOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Silahkan bertahan sebisa mungkin dari rasa mual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Five**

Di kediaman Uchiha.

"Aw!" pekik Naruto saat luka di sikunya di bersihkan dengan air dan alkohol.

"Tolong pelan-pelan, _Sensei_." Ujar Sasuke khawatir.

"Hahaha, kau tenang saja. Kalau menyangkut anak ini, kau selalu protektif ya, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar sang dokter. Sasuke terdiam, dan Naruto memerah malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Kiba?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, anak itu. Kepalanya sudah dibalut, beberapa luka lebam juga sudah dikompres. Namun ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin terlalu _shock_ karena kepalanya terbentur aspal. Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja." Jelas sang dokter mencoba menenangkan, melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah panik saat ia bilang temannya itu masih pingsan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Sasuke- _kun_." Pamitnya setelah membalut luka Naruto dan menyerahkan kantung es untuk mengompres lebam pada pipi pemuda pirang itu. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto ditinggal berdua di kamar tamu. Naruto agaknya merasa déjà vu dengan keadaan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, _Senpai?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm kurasa tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja badanku masih nyeri karena tertabrak tadi hehehe."

"Maafkan saya!" ujar Sasuke sambil bersujud dihadapan Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto malah jadi panik.

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok. Bukan salahmu 'kan, jadi tidak usah minta maaf." Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri adik kelasnya itu, mencoba membuat Sasuke menghentikan adegan sujudnya.

"Tapi karena kesalahan supir saya, anda dan teman anda jadi terluka."

"Tidak, tidak. Yang salah bukan kau. Menurutku sih yang salah ya kelompok pencopet tadi. Huh, kalau saja mereka tidak mengejar kami, mungkin tidak akan jadi begini." Keluh Naruto.

"Pencopet?"

"Hu-um." Aku Naruto. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar. "Ah, maksudku mereka yang mau memperkosaku dan Kiba, ahahaha… ya, mereka." Hufft~ untung cepat sadar. Kalau tidak, kan ia harus menjelaskan semua rinciannya dari awal, dan itu merepotkan. Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong pencopet, dompetnya Kiba jadi tidak kembali dong? Haaah~ dasar! Sudah babak belur, dompet Kiba tetap hilang pula.

"Oh, ya. Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh, ia sudah bangkit dari posisi sujudnya. "Sepertinya orang-orang tadi mengenalmu ya?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada Naruto. "Ya, sepertinya."

"Hm? Tapi tadi mereka menyebut nama kelompokmu, kan?"

"Hn."

Naruto yang dibalas begitu juga jadi diam. Agaknya merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal itu. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin pertanyaan begini merupakan topik yang sensitif bagi sang adik kelas. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. Ia sendiri belum tahu, darimana gerombolan tadi bisa kenal dengan tato di punggungnya.

Diantara keheningan yang melanda keduanya, suara pintu kamar yang digeser dengan kasar mengagetkan. Keduanya menoleh serentak, melihat bagaimana seorang pria kekar bertampang panik berada disana.

" _Wakadanna_ , tamu anda mengamuk! Kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Ujar pria tadi dengan napas yang terengah. Nampaknya dia baru saja berlari demi mencapai ruangan ini.

"Maksudmu Kiba?" sela Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Teman dari Naruto- _dono_."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tanpa buang waktu langsung menerjang ke arah pintu. Menabrak anak buah Sasuke, dan berlari menyusuri koridor. Tak mendengar panggilan sang adik kelas yang mencoba menahan.

Lari, lari, lari. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia terus menyusuri koridor yang masih khas dengan model rumah tradisional itu. Tapi, ada satu yang sejak tadi mengawang di pikiran Naruto. Apa ya? Ah, sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menemukan Kiba.

" _Senpai!_ " suara Sasuke menggema dibelakangnya.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menoleh. Dilihatnya sang adik kelas tengah berlari menyusulnya.

"Ada apa? Kita harus segera menemui Kiba. Mungkin saja ia sedang ketakutan saat ini." Ujar Naruto dengan paniknya.

"Iya, saya paham, tapi-"

"Tapi apa! Jangan bilang kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menemui Kiba."

"Bukan. Maksud saya, tapi anda salah arah."

"Huh?"

"Arah kamar teman _Senpai_ itu kesana." Jelas Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke balik punggungnya dengan ibu jari.

Naruto diam, mengintip koridor di belakang Sasuke. Ia mendongak menatap wajah sang adik kelas yang kini memandangnya datar. BLUSH! Sial! Jadi yang sejak tadi mengawang dipikirannya itu karena ia tidak tahu kamar Kiba?

"S-sial! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, bodoh!" umpat Nauto sambil menabrakkan tubuhnya pada lengan Sasuke, bermaksud membuat Sasuke menyingkir dan membiarkn ia lewat. Maluuu~

"Ah, iya. Maafkan saya, _Senpai._ "

"Aaaargh! Sudah diam! Tidak perlu minta maaf segala. Cepat tunjukan kamar Kiba!"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia berjalan mendahului Naruto. Naruto sendiri –yang wajahnya sudah merah padam- diam sambil membuang wajah, menunggu sang adik kelas berjalan agak menjauh. Tapi…

"Permisi, _Senpai._ " Bukannya jalan mendahului Naruto, Sasuke malah berbalik mengahadap Naruto.

Naruto yang telat menyadarinya hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat Sasuke membungkuk di sampingnya.

"Eh? Hu-huwaaaaah!" tubuh Naruto sukses dibopong oleh Sasuke. "A-apa-apaan kau! Kenapa malah menggendongku? Hei!" Naruto panik bukan main, saat kini sang adik kelas membawanya ala pengantin sambil berjalan menuju kamar Kiba.

"Anda sedang sakit, _Senpai_. Tidak seharusnya saya membiarkan anda berlari kesana-kemari. Tubuh anda bisa sakit semua." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya.

Tak mampu berkata-kata. Naruto hanya mampu membuka-tutup mulutya tanpa suara dengan wajah merah padam. Sial, sudah berapa kali ia digendong seperti ini oleh si tiang berjalan? Kemana juga suaranya untuk protes? _Hell_! Harga dirinya sebagai pria bisa dipertanyakan kalau begini.

Di depan kamar Kiba mereka bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar. Suara pekikan serta mengaduh makin membuat Naruto (yang masih dalam gendongan Sasuke) merasa panik. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah mencengkeram bagian dada kemeja adik kelasnya itu.

"Buka pintunya." Perintah Sasuke. Tak sampai satu menit, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam.

Dari posisi Naruto dan Sasuke bisa mereka lihat di ranjang sana ada Kiba yang sedang memasang pose siaga, sambil memegang sebuah guling, siap melemparnya kapan saja. Sedangkan para anak buah yang bertugas menjaganya (atas perintah Sasuke) terlihat ada yang sudah tersungkur kesakitan, juga ada yang terlihat mengelilingi ranjang dengan pose layaknya penyamun yang siap menerjang –uhukperjakauhuk-.

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto. Ia berusaha berontak turun dari gendongan Sasuke. Karena dirasa aman, Sasuke lalu menurunkannya.

Kiba yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, juga karena kenal dengan suara yang memanggilnya lalu menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya sang sahabat berjalan tertatih menghampirinya.

"Naruto, jangan mendekat!" bentak Kiba. Sukses membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah dan memandangnya bingung. "Jangan mendekat! Mereka berbahaya. Me-mereka akan 'memakanmu'!"

Hening.

"Huh?"

"Iya, mereka berusaha membuka bajuku tadi. Mereka pasti bagian dari kelompok pencopet tadi. Apa kau! Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Kiba sambil memukulkan guling yang ada ditangannya pada wajah salah seorang anak buah Sasuke yang niatnya berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang adegan barusan dengan wajah datar. Hm, bagus. Kiba panik pada topik yang salah.

"Anoo... Kiba, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Jelas Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda! Mereka sejak tadi jelas-jelas berusaha menyentuhku, dasar hidung belang!"

Sebulir keringat mengalir pada kepala Naruto dan para anak buah. Sasuke? Masih terdiam, menatap datar dari pintu.

"Sungguhan, Kiba. Kau tidak perlu panik begitu. Mereka itu anak buahnya Sasuke." Ujar Naruto, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya, Sasuke. Adik kelas kita di sekolah. Itu." Naruto lalu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Membuat semua mata kini tertuju pada sang Uchiha bungsu. Termasuk Kiba.

Mata Kiba kini membelalak. Ia terlihat makin panik. "Jadi anak itu bagian dari kelompok tadi? Astaga, Tuhan, sudah kuduga. Memang ada yang mencurigakan dari anak itu. Hati-hati Naruto! Lihat matanya itu, sudah seperti ikan mati!"

Hening.

"Err…" Naruto jadi mati gaya. Sambil menggaruk pipinya ia kemudian berkata, "Boleh tinggalkan kami berdua saja?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _dono_?" Tanya salah seorang anak buah Sasuke.

"Iya, tenang saja, ahahaha." Lalu semua orang pun keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba di dalam kamar.

"Apa itu barusan?" Tanya Kiba ketus.

"Huh? Apanya yang apa?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, Naruto. Kau sudah bodoh dari sananya."

"Heh, kau itu mengajakku berkelahi ya?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau bersekutu dengan kelompok pencopet tadi, kan?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

"Iya, lihat saja, sejak tadi kau tidak terlihat panik berada diantara mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka pun memanggilmu 'Naruto- _dono_ '. Apa maksudnya itu kalau bukan kau bos mereka."

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Se- _shock_ itukah sahabatnya, sampai tidak mampu berkepala dingin.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Kiba. Jangan memotong pembicaraanku sekalipun. Aku tahu mungkin ini sesuau hal yang sulit dipercaya, awalnya juga aku sepertimu, tapi makin aku tahu, nyatanya tidak seseram itu kok,"

"Apa?! Kau jadi bahan 'mainan' mereka?! Ya Tuhan… Naruto… maafkan aku kawan, pantas saja kau jadi dekat dengan Sasuke itu. Pasti berat bagimu. Kita harus kabur dari sini-"

"KUBILANG JANGAN MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU!"

"He?"

"Pertama, aku bukan bahan 'mainan' mereka,"

"Oh, jadi kau budak mereka?"

"Bukan! Astaga Kiba, pikiranmu itu tidak ada jernih-jernihnya."

"Hey, aku hanya berspekulasi!"

Menghela napas, Naruto melanjutkan. "Yang kedua, Sasuke dan anak buahnya tidak jahat. Kau tahu, mereka memang anggota _yakuza_ , tapi mereka tidak jahat seperti kelompok tadi." Ia bisa melihat kalau Kiba sudah gatal ingin menyela. "Ketiga, baik aku, Sasuke dan anak buahnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelompok pencopet tadi. Bahkan tadi Sasuke-lah yang menolong kita. Dia mengahajar habis para pencopet itu."

Alis Kiba terangkat, sedetik kemudian dahinya berkerut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya takut-takut. "Apa aku sudah boleh bicara?"

"Ya, silahkan."

"Jadi kau anggota kelompok Sasuke juga?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Emmh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Intinya kami baru saling mengenal, dan karena suatu hal akhirnya aku dibawa ke sini dan diperkenalkan pada keluarganya dan kelompok ini. Jadi tidak heran kalau para anak buah Sasuke kenal padaku."

"Ya ampun, kau akan dinikahi _yakuza_?" ujar Kiba horror, ia sampai membekap mulutnya saking tidak percaya.

Naruto sudah mengeratkan tangannya, gatal ingin menonjok wajah Kiba. Sayangnya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu adalah sahabatnya, ia tidak mau jadi bahan berita Koran lokal karena sudah membunuh sahabat sendiri.

"Kiba, hentikan spekulasi berlebihanmu itu. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama tengah malam." Kiba mengangguk, masih dengan mulut yang dibekap tangannya sendiri. "Pokoknya kau tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku yakin, perlakuan mereka padamu tadi adalah karena kau yang begitu bangun langsung mengamuk tidak jelas kan?"

Kiba melotot garang pada Naruto, masih dengan mulut yang dibekap tangan sendiri. Yak, tebakan Naruto sangatlah tepat.

"Haahh, aku rasa kau harus minta maaf karena sudah memukuli dan mengatai mereka hidung belang."

"Enak saja! Mereka yang harusnya minta maaf padaku. Mereka memang hidung belang kok, mereka berusaha membuka bajuku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi usaha mereka gagal karena ternyata akhirnya aku bangun."

"Kiba, kau tahu kenapa mereka berusaha membuka bajumu?"

"Ya-ya karena mereka hidung belang!"

"Idiot."

"Hei!"

"Itu karena bajumu berlumuran darah. Mereka hanya mau menggantinya. Itu, disana ada kaus yang masih bersih kan?" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kaus Polo abu-abu yang tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang.

Kiba lalu terdiam, ia melirik bajunya sendiri. Ternyata benar, ada bercak darah yang cukup banyak pada kausnya. Sebuah kaus lalu melayang mengenai wajahnya.

"Ganti baju sana! Kalau sudah selesai, cepat keluar, aku akan tunggu di depan. Kita harus minta maaf pada Sasuke dan anak buahnya. Yah, sekalian berterimakasih juga." Ujar Naruto sambil beranjak keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih bengong memerhatikan kaus Polo di tangannya.

Di luar kamar, sudah ada Sasuke dan empat anak buahnya menanti dengan tenang. Saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar, mereka langsung mengerubunginya.

"Naruto- _dono_ , anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang anak buah Sasuke.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Kurasa Kiba hanya kaget dan panik, sekarang pasti sudah tenang. Sebentar lagi juga keluar."

Benar kata Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar itu digeser terbuka. Menampilkan Kiba yang sudah ganti pakaian. Ia memegangi kepala yang dililit perban.

"Ada apa? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Naruto setelah menghampiri.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak berteriak." Jawab Kiba sambil mengusap-usap perban bagian dahinya.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Beda dengan ekspresi horor empat pria kekar yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Dalam hati, mereka berpikir betapa mengerikannya teman Naruto. Padahal jelas-jelas kepalanya berdarah hebat, tapi tadi sempat-sempatnya ia membanting salah seorang rekan mereka. Tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari pingsan pula. Dan sekarang ia hanya mengeluh pusing, mahkluk apa sebenarnya remaja berambut cokelat itu?

" _Wakadanna!_ " suara teriakan lagi-lagi menggema di koridor kayu itu. Semua yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari arah Timur terlihat anak buah Sasuke berlari panik dan terengah-engah.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya dalam diam 'ada apa?'.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang berusaha menerobos masuk kediaman. Kami tidak berani melawan karena dia terlihat tidak bersenjata, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Dia melawan dengan mengayunkan sepedanya!"

Hening.

"Huh?" kali ini yang menyahut semua orang, kecuali Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa reaksimu ketika ada sahabatmu yang diculik? Diculik di depan matamu. Apalagi kau tahu keadaan mereka tidaklah baik-baik saja. Kalau Shikamaru sih jelas panik. Di depan matanya, ia melihat dua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Kiba dibopong memasuki mobil hitam mewah setelah sebelumnya terjadi adegan ala film-film laga mafia. Hmm... kalau tidak melihat sekelebat surai pirang dan cokelat yang familiar baginya mungkin Shikamaru akan mengayuh sepedanya, berlalu pergi dengan spekulasi kalau yang terjadi disana adalah syuting film.

Jantungnya hampir lepas kala mendengar Naruto berteriak memanggil Kiba, dan dengan mata kepalanya sediri ia melihat sahabat pencinta anjingnya itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan kepala mengeluarkan darah, di injak lengannya oleh seorang pria bertampang preman.

Ia ingin menolong, tapi entah karena ketakutan atau bingung dengan situasi yang ada ia akhirnya hanya mematung, menonton adegan di hadapannya bersama beberapa pejalan kaki yang juga penasaran. Sial! Menengok ke kanan maupun kiri tidak ada satupun orang yang berusaha ikut campur. Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil ponselnya berniat menelepon polisi. Namun baru ia membuka _flip_ ponselnya, ia baru ingat kalau ponselnya habis baterai.

"Cih!" ia merutuki kesialannya.

Tanpa ia sadari adegan baku hantam disana sudah selesai. Dan begitu ia menoleh, dua sahabatnya sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

'Sadarlah Shikamaru! Kemana otak jeniusmu dalam keadaan begini?' Rutuknya dalam batin.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayuh sepedanya, berusaha mengejar mobil itu. Namun apa daya, sekuat apapun ia mengayuh, ia tetap tertinggal jauh di belakang. Tanpa menyerah sedikitpun, ia tetap megnayuh sepedanya. Beberapa kali hampir kehilangan jejak, namun karena instingnya begitu kuat ia mampu menemukan mobil itu. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu benar-benar menghilang. Masuk kesebuah jalan panjang yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar. Shikamaru lalu menyusuri jalanan itu. Luar biasa kaget saat dilihatnya sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisional yang dikelilingi puluhan pria bertampang sangar. Jadi benar, dua sahabatnya itu diculik?

Membulatkan tekad, ia lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya mendekati rumah itu. Para penjaga yang siap sedia disana menghampirinya. Dengan tampang sangar memerhatikan Shikamaru dari atas sampai sepatu.

"Mau apa kau, anak muda?" ujar salah satu penjaga dengan nada sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan temanku." Entah karena gugup atau apa, Shikamaru malah menjawab dengan skrip yang ada di drama aksi mafia yang ia tonton tadi malam.

Para penjaga itu saling menatap. Mereka nampaknya tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Mereka lalu kembali memerhatikan Shikamaru.

"Kau anak SMA, kan? Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" lanjut orang yang sama yang bertanya pada Shikamaru di awal.

"Aku mengikuti mobil yang menculik dua orang temanku."

Para pria sangar tadi kembali saling memandang. Otak mereka dipaksa berpikir keras, mencari hubungan antara apa yang dimaksud anak di depan mereka dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, keheningan mereka menjadi kesempatan bagus bagi Shikamaru untuk menerobos masuk. Ia dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya –dan sepedanya- kearah pria yang mengelilinginya. Berhasil! Ia berhasil keluar dari lingkaran itu.

"Hei! Tunggu kau, bocah kurang ajar!"

Shikamaru terus mengayuh mendekati pintu masuk kediaman mewah itu. Beberapa penjaga lain sudah siap siaga di depan pintu. Membuat kayuhan Shikamaru terhenti seketika.

"Hahaha, mau kemana kau, bocah tengik?"

Shikamaru melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari celah untuk kabur. Naas, ia berhasil kembali terkepung. Akalnya berjalan mulus. Kalau ia tidak punya senjata untuk melawan, berarti ia harus menggunakan apapun untuk melindungi diri, kan? Maka tanpa buang waktu ia turun dari sepedanya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat sepedanya dan mengerakkannya memutar diatas kepala, siap melemparnya kapanpun.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Itu berbahaya!"

"Lebih berbahaya kalau aku tinggal diam, dasar paman-paman bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

" _Aniki_ , jangan! Anak itu tidak bersenjata." Sahut penjaga yang lain. Penjaga yang tadi sempat akan menyerang Shikamaru, berhenti maju. Ah, aturan sialan!

Melihat banyak celah menguntungkan, Shikamau lalu melempar sepedanya ke arah depan. Sukses membuat tiga orang penjaga roboh tertimpa sepedanya. Ada celah untuk kabur, maka tidak ia sia-siakan. Ia berlari lurus menuju pintu masuk. Tapi belum lama ia menyusuri koridor, sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya.

"Shikamaru!" ia menoleh. Itu Naruto! Ia terlihat berlari menghampiri Shikamaru, dan pemuda tinggi di belakangnya itu… anak kelas satu yang kontroversial itu, kan?

Shikamaru lalu berlari mendekati Naruto. Diperhatikan wajah sahabat pirangnya itu. Ah, ada beberapa plester yang menutupi wajah tan itu. Sebuah lebam juga terlihat jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa, kan?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menangkup pipi tembam Naruto. Memutarnya ke kanan dan kiri, mengecek apakah ada luka lain yang luput dari pandangannya.

"Auwh! Fhuikha, hakith! (Aduh! Shika, sakit!)" keluh Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan besar Shikamaru yang masih sibuk _mengunyel-unyel_ pipinya.

Melihat sang _Senpai_ kesakitan, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati dua orang di depannya, lalu mencekal salah satu tangan Shikamaru dengan keras, membuat sang empu tangan meringis.

"Hei, kau itu kenapa?" protes Shikamaru. Ia berjengit saat melihat Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

"Menyakiti _Senpai_ sekali lagi, maka akan kupatahkan tanganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu berbahaya.

Bukan hanya Shkamaru yang kaget, bahkan Naruto juga. Ia kaget, melihat sang adik kelas yang selama ini terlihat begitu polos ternyata mampu mengatakan hal yang mengerikan begitu. Yah, ia sudah lihat Sasuke berkelahi dengan ganasnya sih, tapi, baru kali ini ia mendengar langsung kalimat sadis dari mulut sang adik kelas (sebenarnya sudah pernah, tapi Naruto tidak sadar).

Alis Shikamaru berkerut, tak paham sekaligus gentar. Ia menarik balik tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Ia melangkah mundur kala Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi diantaranya dan sang adik kelas.

"Anoo, Sasuke, kurasa Shikamaru hanya khawatir. Kau tidak usah marah begitu."

"Tapi dia menyakiti anda-"

"Tidak kok, tidak sesakit itu ahahaha, kau tidak usah berlebihan." Jelas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, namun masih memasang aura tidak bersahabat kala matanya bertemu dengan mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang masih tidak paham lalu menarik lengan Naruto pelan. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian si pirang agar mau menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Tapi tanpa disangka lengan Naruto yang lain justru ditarik balik oleh Sasuke, menyebabkan Naruto kini bagai tali tambang.

"Jangan sentuh." Geram Sasuke.

"Hah? Yang ada, kau yang lepaskan lengan Naruto"

"Kubilang jangan sentuh _Senpai-_ ku."

"Hei, aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya, kenapa kau posesif begitu. Dasar adik kelas aneh."

JGERR! Kalimat terakhir Shikamaru menggema di kepala Sasuke. Aura kelam dengan segera mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke. Ia pundung dengan caranya sendiri.

"… _dasar adik kelas aneh…"_

"… _adik kelas aneh…"_

"… _aneh…"_

"… _aneh…"_

"AAAWAWAWAAA! Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto saat sadar kalau adik kelasnya itu pundung.

" _Senpai…"_

"Yah?"

"Maafkan saya, karena sudah jadi adik kelas yang aneh…"

"Hee?! Tidak kok, tidak. Hahahaha, Sasuke tidak aneh, kok, hahahaha, iya kan, Shikamaru?"

"Aneh ko-AARGH!" Naruto menginjak kaki Shikamaru dengan tenaga seribu gajah. Shikamaru bungkam dari protes kala melihat pelototan Naruto yang seakan berkata, 'bilang iya, atau kau akan mati'. "Iya, iya, tidak aneh!"

Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru dan Naruto bergantian. "Benar?" tanyanya polos.

"Iya, benar kok." Jawab Naruto. Shikamaru sih masih sibuk mengusap-usap kakinya yang diinjak Naruto.

Dengan seketika aura kelam pada Sasuke menghilang. Kini ia kembali berdiri tegap dengan tampang datar andalannya. Ditambah sedikit polesan ekspresi senang di wajah putihnya. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto dan menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah bilang kalau saya tidak aneh. Tapi, anda tetap tidak boleh menyentuh Naruto- _Senpai_."

Shikamaru melongo. Naruto melongo. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto dengan aura bunga-bunga.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa ada drama homo di siang bolong begini?" sebuah suara dari arah belakang Sasuke menginterupsi.

Semuanya menoleh, disana ada Kiba yang masih setia mengusap-usap perban bagian dahinya. Ia memasang tampang heran sekaligus jengah.

"Kiba!" pekik Shikamaru. Ia berlari mendekati Kiba dengan terburu-buru. Nampaknya ia khawatir kala melihat perban yang melilit kepala Kiba memperlihatkan sedikit bercak darah.

Melihat Shikamaru yang bagai ingin menyeruduknya begitu, tak ayal membuat Kiba memasang kuda-kuda siap berkelahi. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya sengit.

Pertanyaan Kiba dianggap angin lalu, karena yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Kiba yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan aku, rusa idiot!"

"Kau tak apa? Astaga, kepalamu, bagaimana dengan kepalamu?" cerocos Shikamaru ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kiba dan kini mengalihkan tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi bertato segitiga terbalik milik Kiba. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Heh! Sudah tahu kepalaku bocor, kau malah membuatnya makin sakit. Lepaskan aku!"

" _Ara_ ~ lihat betapa ramainya disini." Sosok lain bergabung dalam adegan.

"Itachi- _nii-san_?"

"Ah, halo Naruto- _kun_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mendekat pada keempat remaja itu. Agaknya dia geli melihat posisi keempatnya. Dimana Naruto yang diam saja dipeluk Sasuke, dan teman berambut cokelatnya yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari… siapa itu?

"Ah, itu Shikamaru, dia teman sekelasku. Yang berisik itu namanya Kiba, teman sekelasku juga." Jelas Narto ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Itachi kala melihat dua temannya. Mengabaikan protes Kiba berupa 'kau juga berisik dasar tidak sadar diri!'.

Itachi tertawa terhibur. "Ya, ya, karena sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ dan Kiba- _kun_ sudah baikkan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Tanya Itachi.

Mendengar kata makan siang, Kiba terlihat sangat bersemangat. Bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang malah _mengkeret_ di balik pelukan Sasuke. Perbedaannya adalah pada seberapa jauh mereka tahu arti kata 'makan siang bersama' di kediaman Uchiha ini.

Ketika keempatnya sudah digiring ke aula utama kediaman mewah itu, barulah terbukti. Kiba yang awalnya begitu bersemangat kini malah ikutan _mengkeret_ memeluk lengan Shikamaru.

"Na-naruto, tempat apa ini?" bisik Kiba sambil bergetar ketakutan dibalik lengan Shikamaru.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini sarang _yakuza_." Bisik Naruto balik pada Kiba. Ia sendiri berusaha untuk tidak terihat ketakutan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang begitu padaku!" bentak –dalam bisikan juga- Kiba tak terima.

"Ya pikir saja sendiri, sudah kubilang kan kalau Sasuke itu _yakuza_. Harusnya logikamu berjalan. Ini rumahnya, berarti ini sarang _yakuza!"_ balas Naruto, masih saling berbisik.

"Huuhuu tahu begini aku tidak akan terima ajakan kakak tampan tadi." Keluh Kiba.

"Siapa yang kau panggil tampan, huh?" sela Shikamaru dengan nada tak terima.

"Kenapa? Kakaknya Sasuke memang tampan, kok." Shikamaru berdecih. "Hih, kalau cemburu bilang saja terus terang."

"Si-siapa yang cemburu? Pria keriputan begitu kau bilang tampan!"

"Heh, jaga ucapanmu! Seperti kau tampan saja. Kakaknya Sasuke memang tampan, iya kan, Naruto?"

"Hm? Itachi- _nii-san_?" Kiba mengangguk. "Ya, lumayan." Dan Shikamaru kembali berdecih tidak terima.

Mereka berada di aula utama. Tempat yang sama dengan tempat Naruto pertamakali makan malam bersama keluara _yakuza_ itu. Jadi sudah pasti disana terdapat para anak buah. Tidak sebanyak saat pertama Naruto makan disana, Fugaku dan Mikoto juga tidak nampak disana (menurut penuturan Sasuke, keduanya sedang ada _business trip)._ Namun aura masih sama menyeramkannya dengan saat pertama kali ia berada disana. Apalagi untuk Kiba yang baru pertama kali. Kelimanya duduk di tempat biasa para anggota inti Uchiha duduk. Dimana paling kanan terdapat Shikamaru yang lengan kirinya dipeluk erat oleh Kiba, lalu Sasuke ditengah, baru Naruto dan terakhir Itachi. Tapi tak lama setelah mengucapkan salam sebelum makan, Itachi kembali turun ke meja para anak buah, seperti biasa.

Belum ada lima belas menit acara makan siang berlangsung, (lagi-lagi) suara gaduh disertai teriakan menginterupsi.

" _Wakadanna!"_ yap, orang sama dengan yang memanggil sejak cerita ini dimulai.

PRAK! Sumpit yang dipegang Sasuke patah jadi empat bagian. "Sudah tiga kali untuk hari ini." Geramnya dengan nada yang begitu berbahaya. Semua yang ada di aula itu merinding ngeri melihat aura yang dikuarkan oleh bungsu Uchiha.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _Wakadanna_. Tapi kali ini hal yang sangat gawat." Sasuke melirik tajam pada anak buahnya. "Hii~ ampun, _Wakadanna_! Distrik 3 diserang kelompok asing! Mereka bilang, mereka anggota Ne- _gumi_. Mereka menantang Uchiha- _gumi_ untuk bertarung, _Wakadanna_!"

Semua kegiatan makan terhenti, tidak ada suara tawa bahkan bisik-bisik. Kiba dan Shikamaru memasang tampang bingung. Naruto sendiri memandang sang adik kelas dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia tak paham dengan situasi ini, tapi satu hal yang ia sadari, keadaan begini merupakan keadaan genting baik bagi adik kelasnya maupun kelompok ini.

Itachi berdiri, memecahkan suasana sepi yang melanda aula makan itu. "Semua, selesaikan makan kalian dalam lima menit, kita akan pergi ke distrik 3. Divisi 4 dan 5 tetap disini. Amankan kediaman. Sasuke, kau kuperintahkan untuk tetap disini menjaga Naruto- _kun_ dan teman-temannya, juga awasi keadaan disini. Aku akan ikut yang lain ke distrik 3."

"Eh? Itachi- _nii-san_ , kau akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri. Agaknya ia khawatr juga.

"Tenang saja Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak sendiri kok. Lagipula aku tidak kalah kuat dengan adikku lho~"

Setelahnya Itachi menghilang dibalik pintu aula. Meninggalkan puluhan anak buahnya makan bagai kesetanan, secepat mungkin agar bisa bersiap.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Ia kembali duduk setelah kepergian Itachi. Sasuke menoleh pada seniornya. "Apa tidak apa-"

"Itachi tidak akan apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir." Jelas Sasuke. Ia menepuk kepala _Senpai_ -nya. Berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tersenyum, paham kalau adik kelasnya tidak ingin dia khawatir apalagi ikut campur. Ya, ini memang bukan dunianya. Sasuke dibesarkan di dalam lingkungan yang berbahaya, jadi wajar kalau ia terlihat biasa saja saat tahu sang kakak yang akan menjawab tantangan perang dari musuh. Tapi, apa benar begitu? Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa melihat setitik raut tak nyaman di wajah tanpa ekspresi itu? Naruto lalu menyentuh tangan besar Sasuke yang masih setia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Dibawanya tangan besar itu ke pangkuannya. Sasuke yang dipelakukan begitu hanya menatap bingung.

"Sasuke juga, tidak usah khawatir. Itachi- _nii-san_ pasti kembali dengan selamat, kok." Ujar Naruto sambil terseyum. Sukses membuat Sasuke tertegun, sedetik kemudian ia membuang wajahnya. Malu kah? 'Haah~ manisnya.' batin Naruto.

Kiba dan Shikamaru menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hanya halusinasiku saja, atau disekeliling mereka memang ada bunga-bunga lucu berguguran?" ujar Kiba.

"Hm, kurasa memang begitu." jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Jadi benar, Naruto akan dinikahi _yakuza_." Ujar Kiba, sukses membuat Shikamaru yang tengah menyeruput Teh Oolong nya tersedak.

"Apa?!" Tanya Shikamaru tak habis pikir.

"Apa?" balas Kiba.

"Ma-maksudku, apa yang kau katakan barusan itu sungguhan?"

"Ya, menurutmu?" lalu Kiba melanjutkan kegiatan memakan udang goreng di piringnya. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang _shock_ bukan main.

Temannya akan menikahi _yakuza_? Dengan adik kelasnya? Dengan pria?! Kalau bisa berasap, mungkin saat ini kepala Shikamaru sudah berasap. Haah, banyak hal yang harus ia cari klarifikasinya setelah ini.

" _Ne_ , Shika, aku minta udangmu ya." Ujar KIba sambil mencomot udang goreng di piring Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlambat sadar, hingga ia menemukan udang gorengnya sudah bersarang di mulut Kiba. "Heh! Kau itu seenaknya saja!"

"Hm? Aphua?" Tanya Kiba dengan mulut penuh.

"Grrr, kembalikan udangku!"

Kiba menautkan kedua alisnya. Dengan gerakan yang tidak terduga ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru. Sukses membuat Shikamaru hampir jantungan.

"A-apa? Kau mau apa?" entah kenapa Shikamaru bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Melihat wajah Kiba sedekat itu membuatnya deg-degan juga.

"Hau hilang mhau udanhu hembai hah? (kau bilang mau udangmu kembali, kan?)" ujar Kiba, masih dengan mulut penuh.

"K-kau, telan dulu baru bicara. Dasar merepotkan."

"Hmh? Hau hilang mhau udanhu, ihm amhel hahau hiha! (Hm? Kau bilang mau udangmu, ini ambil kalau bisa!)"

Entah bagaimana Shikamaru mengerti bahasa yang digunakan Kiba. Dan apa-apaan itu? A-ambil? Langsung dari mulut Kiba begitu, maksudnya? Oh astaga, ini berbahaya! Eh, tapi kan, Kiba yang menyuruhnya, jadi tidak akan apa-apa. Tapi tapi! Tapi kan bisa saja terjadi kecelakaan dan mereka bisa ki-ki-ki- _kissu_?

"Hmph!" mulut Shikamaru tiba-tiba sudah tersumpal oleh udang goreng.

"Tuh sudah kukembalikan, sekarang hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu, dasar rusa pelit! Mesum!" ujar Kiba lalu membuang wajahnya, kesal. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kini tersisa Shikamaru yang berusaha memproses kejadian. Dimulutnya sudah ada udang goreng yang tadi sempat dimakan Kiba. Huh? Sudah dimakan? Dari mulut Kiba? HUUUHH?! Astaga, astaga, bagaimana ini? _INDIRECT KISS!_

"Hei, jangan bermesraan di ruang makan. Dasar kalian ini." Celetuk Naruto melihat interaksi kedua temannya itu.

"Siapa yang bermesraan?!" bentak Kiba tak terima.

Shikamaru? Ia berusaha tetap tenang. Mengunyah pelan udang goreng yang ada pada mulutnya. Wajahnya memang (diusahakan) datar, tapi aura puasnya mampu membuat Kiba gatal ingin meninju wajahnya. Haaah~ bekas Kiba~

Menjijikan kau, Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersambung.

A/N:

HAHAHAHAHAHA APA INI?!

Yak sudah terbayarkan 'kan rasa penasaran kalian tentang status Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba? Tidak ada kata cinta segitiga diantara mereka. Saya juga kurang suka pada pair ShikaNaru, jadi mustahal saya pakai di cerita saya.

Maafkan diri ini, karena Shikamaru jadi ikutan OOC. Saya memang senang mainkan karakter tokoh sesuai imajinasi. Tidak akan ada karakter yang luput dari otak nista saya muahahaha *ditinju*

Ya, tolong jangan terlalu fokus pada yang manis-manis, karena masa depan Itachi ada ditangan saya khehehe…

Thanks to:

Lhiae932 **Habibah794** Ai no Est **Shflyryeong Uchimaki Rin** Guest **choikim1310** guestny guest **hyunnie02** Aiko Vallery **NunnaLavenderGirls14** yassir2374 **Guest** L. Casei shirota strain **cheonsa19** liaajahfujo **seraoff** AkarisaRuru **sasunaruniacc** Gie407 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** ChulZzipang **namikazesaphirepl** Lee450 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** Avanrio11 **raenegan** URuRuBaek **k-i-d4y** Revhanaslowfujosh **ai no dobe** Akakuro dan Bbbfang **Kucing Gendut** YuRhachan Eun810 **Leethakim** tini aja **Babablacksheep** gyumin4ever **Ihfaherdianti395** im **aliefseptisuryani269** D **R D. opsn** kyuu **Yongchan356**

Karena sudah review dan yang baca serta menanti updatean cerita ini. Saya cek number of views cerita ini sudah sampai 6000 lebih. WOW WOW WOW! Tak terduga! Entah orang kurang kerjaan mana lagi yang mau baca cerita abal begini. (Padahal dia juga gak tau number of views gunanya buat apaan)

Ehiya, saya heran kenapa tidak ada flamer ya? *ngarep* padahal menurut penuturan sahabat (siapa?), kalau cerita sudah ada flamernya berarti sudah ada yang iri, berarti cerita itu sudah bagus. Katanya~ Yah, saya berharap ada kritisi masalah EYD dan cara penulisan, sih. Tapi dibiasakan kalau kasih kritik harus disertai solusi ya, supaya membangun.

Akhir kata, L-O-V-E y'all, see ya~ *bagi-bagi roti manis*


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha, Distrik 3.

Suasana distrik yang merupakan area pertokoan kni terlihat bagai kota mati. Sepi bagai ditinggal penduduknya. Beberapa kaca toko pecah berantakan. Jalanan lenggang dengan beberapa kendaraan terguling, dan beberapa ditinggal begitu saja. Sebenarnya para penghuni distrik ini tengah berlindung dibalik meja, konter, dan tempat tidur. Memasukkan anak-anak mereka ke lemari.

Suara motor meraung-raung mengerikan. Dari arah Selatan terlihat debu-debu berhamburan karena putaran roda motor-motor besar. Suara ribut para pengendaranya memekakan telinga. Membuat semua yang tengah bersembunyi makin gemetaran, ketakutan. Ada sekitar dua puluh motor hitam dan dua mobil Jeep berhenti di tengah sebuah jalan. Pengemudinya turun dan mengepung sebuah restoran keluarga sederhana. Dengan tampang sangar dan berbagai macam senjata (tongkat bisbol, besi, senapan laras panjang, dan sebagainya) mereka masuk ke restoran itu. Menendang pintu kacanya hingga terlepas dari engsel dan jatuh pecah berserakan.

Di dalam restoran itu terlihat kosong. Dengan semena-mena kelompok itu masuk dan menendang semua kursi dan meja yang ada di sana.

"Oi, keluar atau akan kubakar toko jelek ini!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka. Nampaknya ia adalah ketua kelompok itu.

Tak ada yang keluar maupun mengeluarkan suara, dan sepertinya itu membuat kesabaran kelompok itu menipis. Salah satu dari mereka bergerak masuk ke salah satu pintu yang ada di bagian belakang ruangan toko itu. Mendobraknya dan menemukan sekumpulan orang yang duduk saling berpelukan di pojok ruangan. Seringai keji terpampang di wajah orang itu.

"Bos, semua ikannya ada disini!" panggilnya dengan nada girang.

Tak buang waktu, sang ketua kelompok dan semua anak buahnya menyusul, masuk keruangan itu. Berdiri bergerombol, memberikan rasa horror bagi siapapun. Dengan senjata yang mereka bawa, lengkap sudah alasan bagi para korban untuk gemetar ketakutan.

PRANG! Tongkat bisbol diayun keras membentur vas bunga. Sang pelaku tertawa girang saat melihat reaksi para sandra yang makin mengerut-memojokan diri. Beberapa bagian dari pecahan vas bunga itu berserakan. Kaki dengan sepatu pantofel menganjak pecahan itu dengan hentakan keras.

"Serahkan uang kalian." ujar pria dengan _suit_ berwarna norak yang sempat menginjak pecahan vas bunga tadi –sang ketua.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Jawab, dasar dungu! Serahkan uang kalian!"

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak ada, tuan." seorang pria tua berusaha menjawab.

"HUUH?!" kerah si pria tua dicengkeram kuat, membuatnya harus tercekik oleh garmennya sendiri.

"Ka-kami tidak punya uang, tuan." dengan suara gemetar dan sesak napas pria itu kembali mencoba menjawab.

"Jangan bohong kau, tua bangka. Tidak mungkin toko seperti ini tidak punya uang. Kau ingin membodohi kami, huh?!" pria dengan postur kekar di belakang sang ketua kelompok menyahuti.

Suara orang tercekik membuat sandra yang lain makin saling merapat ketakutan. Pria tua malang itu nyaris tak bernapas di tangan sang ketua.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Baik, kalau itu maumu. Padahal aku hanya menginginkan uang kalian, tapi kalau seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya kalian yang menyerahkan nyawa kalian."

Suara tawa dan pekikan setuju terdengar dari sisi para anak buah. Para sandra menatap horror, mereka ingin melawan, namun apa yang mampu mereka perbuat?

"…an..tuh..kek.." suara bisikan terdengar diantara hiruk pikuk tawa kematian.

Perlahan namun pasti gelak tawa kelompok itu memudar. Terganti dengan kepala mereka yang tolah-toleh mencari suara cicitan barusan.

"Jangan sentuh kakek…"

Mata mereka tertuju pada anak lelaki kecil berambut tipis yang tengah berdiri dengan kaki gemetar dintara kumpulan sandra yang memojokkan diri. Wajah anak itu menampilkan raut takut yang luar biasa. Dengan mata berair dan ingus yang mengintip dari lubang hidung, tak perlu dipungkiri bahwa ia tengah melawan rasa takutnya sendiri.

"Heh, kau bilang apa bocah?" ujar sang ketua.

"Ku-kubilang jangan setuh kakek! Jangan macam-macam dengan kakekku!" pekik anak itu.

Gelak tawa kembali meledak di ruangan itu. Terpingkal-pingkal seolah apa yang telah dikatakan sang anak adalah lelucon paling lucu sejagat raya.

"Le-lepaskan kakek..." cicit si bocah.

"Huuuh? Kau bilang apa anak ingusan? Maaf, aku tida bisa mendengarmu~" ujar salah satu anak buah, kemudian disambut dengan suara tawa yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Lepas-hiks-kan kakek hiks, lepaskan…"

"Apa~?"

"LEPASKAN-WAAAKH!" pekik keras memotong usaha sang anak kecil. Tubuh kecilnya terangkat ke udara kala kerah bajunya ditarik salah satu dari kelompok itu.

"Heh, dengar, kalau kau mau melawan kami, seharusnya kau belajar untuk tidak gemetar saat bicara. Lagipula kau bisa apa hah?"

"Lepas, uuukh!" tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman kuat pada kerahnya. Ia kesulitan bernapas.

"Kouta!" sang ibu memekik takut, kala melihat sang anak mulai membiru. Sejak tadi ia tak sanggup sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Ketakutan membelenggunya.

"Dengar kalian semua!" bentak sang ketua. Semua yang ada disana diam.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk meremukkan leher pria tua ini. Bocah ingusan itu apalagi. Sekali genggam, kupastikan tenggorokannya hancur."

"JANGAN! TOLONG LEPASKAN!" pekikan histeris sang ibu memotong.

"DIAM!" sebuah tongkat bisbol kembali terayun. DAK! Kini yang menciumnya adalah kepala sang ibu. Ia terpelanting dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"IBU!"

BRAK! Tubuh kecil itu melayang ke lantai. Membentur tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sang bocah dibanting tanpa belas kasihan. Membuat orang-orang disana bisa mendengar suara retakan entah tulang bagian mana dari tubuh mungil itu. Suara pekikan mewarnai ruangan itu. Semua Sandra memandang tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan kelompok itu.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan pada kalian. Serahkan uang kalian, atau aku dan anak buahku tidak akan segan untuk membunuh kalian satu-persatu, paham?!"

Raut cemas dan gemetar menodai paras semua sandra. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Ah, mungkin memang tak ada lagi harapan untuk mereka. Mau jujur pun percuma. Setelah memberi uang, mereka yakin kalau orang-orang jahat ini tetap akan membunuh mereka. Jadi apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Melawan orang-orang mengerikan ini dan berakhir lebih parah dari ibu dan anak itu, atau mengantri dibunuh satu-persatu dengan senjata-senjata mereka? Sama saja, mungkin tinggal pilih.

"Hooo~ semua orang disini pasrah ya~? Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak memohon saja? Memohon pada kami agar dibebaskan mungkin? Siapa tahu akan kami kabulkan." celoteh sang ketua kelompok.

Satu dari anak buahnya maju ke arah kumpulan Sandra itu. Meletakkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang meringkuk di balik pelukan sang nenek. Gemetar ketakutan kala sadar kalau tangan pria itu terulur hendak menggapainya. Dalam hitungan detik, rambut hitam panjang gadis itu ditarik. Membuatnya keluar dari lingkaran. Pekikan kesakitan membuat sang nenek dan sandra yang lain makin panik.

"Bos, yang ini kurasa bisa digunakan." ujar sang anak buah sambil memeluk si gadis dari belakang.

Tak sanggup gadis itu bahkan untuk melawan, apalagi saat sadar di depan lehernya sudah ada sebilah pisau lipat yang siap menggores leher jenjangnya kapan saja.

"Heh, lihat? Kalau kalian tidak juga bergerak mengambil uang kalian, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau gadis manis ini yang akan menjadi _volunteer_ pertama."

"Jangan…" lirih sang nenek.

"Huuh?! Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Kalau tidak ingin cucumu terluka silahkan berdiri dan ambil uangmu nenek tua."

"…"

"Apa perlu aku tunjukan duluan apa yang bisa kami lakukan pada gadis ini, kalau kalian tidak juga mengambil uang kalian?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukan duluan apa yang bisa pistolku lakukan pada kepalamu?"

Suara bass terdengar dari belakang kerumunan. Semua anggota kelompok preman itu menoleh ke balik punggung mereka, begitu pula sang ketua. Di sana, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir longgar tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu. Mengayunkan pistolnya seakan itu adalah mainan anak-anak.

"Heh, siapa lagi ini? Pahlawan kesiangan?" ujar sang ketua kelompok. Ia mendorong beberapa anak buahnya yang menghalangi jalan. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh kearah pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak kenal padaku?" balas pemuda itu.

"Cuih, memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus menghafal namamu, huuuh?"

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat mengerut tak senang. "Heeei, kalau kau tidak kenal aku, kenapa kau harus memanggilku dan kelompokku? Cih, kau tahu? Kau itu sudah membuang-buang waktu berhargaku untuk makan siang bersama adik dan calon adik iparku, tahu!"

Sang ketua kelompok memasang wajah bingung yang (sangat) bodoh. Agaknya ia tak paham dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menepuk dahinya. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu ini keberuntungan atau kesialanku untuk menghabisi musuh dungu seperti kalian."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hah? Astaga sudah dungu, tuli pula. Aaaakh… aku ingin pulang saja~" pemuda itu menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ia berbalik memunggungi sang ketua kelompok yang masih mematung –masih memproses apa yang dibicarakan pemuda itu.

Ting! Kalau ada bohlam di atas kepala botak sang ketua, mungkin saat ini bohlam itu sudah menyala terang kala akhirnya sang ketua paham kalau ia sedang dicela.

"Kuuraaang ajaaaar!" kepalan tangan kanan mengayun cepat dengan tenaga penuh kearah belakang kepala sang pemuda yang tengah berjalan lesu.

Namun tak ada yang menyangka kalau ternyata pukulan itu hanya membelah angin. Sang pemuda berhasil mengelak. Ia berjongkok tepat beberapa detik sebelum kepalan tangan itu mengenai titik vitalnya. Dengan kecepatan yang sama, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan balik menyikut perut sang ketua kelompok.

DUAK! BRUK! Tubuh besar sang ketua jatuh dengan suara yang menyakitkan. Ia merintih sambil meringkuk merasakan kalau (mungkin saja) lambungnya pecah. Sial, sikunya tajam!

Para anak buah hanya sanggup melotot, memandangi sang ketua yang terus mengaduh tak berdaya memegangi perutnya. Semua hal itu terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dengan serentak mereka memandang sang pemuda, yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk siku dan memperbaiki bajunya.

"Cih, sudah dungu, tuli, licik pula. Apa pantasnya orang sepertimu menjadi ketua?"

Belum ada semenit, sebuah pekikan mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Sang gadis yang masih menjadi sandra ditangan salah satu anak buah kelompok preman itu tengah menahan rasa sakit karena lehernya dihimpit lengan besar.

"Jangan macam-macam kau bocah ingusan! Kalau kau berani bertindak lebih dari ini, kupastikan gadis ini akan mati saat ini juga!" ancam sang anak buah.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lelah. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang terlampau santai. (Entah bagaimana) membelah kerumunan anggota kelompok preman itu untuk mencapai tempat sang gadis disandra,

"Ja-ja-jangan mendekat! Kau tidak lihat di tanganku ada pisau?"

"Iya, aku tahu itu pisau. Siapa yang bilang Timun?" sahut sang pemuda tersinggung.

Ia melangkah makin mendekat kearah pria itu. Sebaliknya, pria itu malah bergerak mundur dengan kaki yang gemetar.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Mau apa kau ikut campur urusan kami?" bentak pria itu. Ia menodongkan pisau yang ia pegang ke depan hidung pemuda itu.

"…" pemuda itu _facepalm_. Tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang akan jadi lawannya itu. Kenapa mereka masih menanyakan nama? Jelas-jelas mereka yang memanggilnya ke Distrik 3 dalam rangka menatang kelompoknya.

"Kalian itu niat menantang Uchiwa- _gumi_ tidak sih? Jangan bilang kalau kalian hanya sekumpulan pengangguran iseng yang cari perhatian?"

"Apa kau bila-"

" _Aniki_! Ta-tadi, tadi dia bilang u-uchi-uchiwa…"

"Huuuh?!"

"Uchiwa- _gumi_ … tadi dia bilang Uchiwa- _gumi_. Ja-jangan bilang…"

Semua mata kembali terpaku pada pemuda itu dengan serempak. Sedangkan pemuda itu memutar matanya, bosan. Ya ampun, apa lain kali ia harus pasang spanduk besar bertuliskan " _HELLO ALL!_ UCHIWA- _GUMI_ _IS HERE_!" ketika datang supaya hal begini tidak terulang lagi?

"Terserah kalian saja. Jadinya bagaimana? Kalian jadi menantang kami atau tidak? Kalau tidak jadi, aku pulang saja nih."

"Grrrh kau… jangan meremehkan kami ya! Apa buktinya kalau kau anggota Uchiwa- _gumi?!_ Dasar bocah pembual!" sang gadis yang menjadi sandra dilempar mejauhi arena. Si pria dengan pisaunya bergerak maju dengan kecepatan tinggi, berusaha menggapai bagian tubuh dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berkelit. Melangkah mundur demi mendapatkan ruang yang lebih luas untuk membalas serang.

Mata pisau mengayun di depan mata. Sesenti saja ia tidak mundur, dijamin kini kedua matanya sudah tak berfungsi. Dengan cepat pemuda itu memutar tangannya, menangkap lengan sang pria yang jadi lengah karena sempat sombong kalau serangannya akan mengenai pemuda berambut panjang itu. Pisau itu jatuh, memantul beberapa kali, mengiringi suara pekikan pemiliknya yang sedang menikmati sakitnya tangan kanan yang dipelintir hingga patah. Pria itu tumbang dengan posisi tangan yang tidak wajar.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

Pemuda itu menepuk kedua tangannya pelan. "Huuff… sebegitu inginnya kalian mengenalku ya? Baiklah," kaki kanan beralaskan pantofel itu dengan sengaja menginjak sang pria tepat di pipi. "Aku Itachi Uchiha, 20 tahun, calon utama bos besar Uchiwa- _gumi._ _Yoroshiku na~"_ jelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah korban penginjakannya.

Semua mata membelalak tak percaya. Bahkan beberapa tongkat bisbol yang digenggam anggota kelompok lain jatuh ke lantai. Mulut mereka menganga, baik para anggota kelompok maupun para sandra. Di depan mata mereka ada sang penerus kelompok _Yakuza_ terbesar di Konoha. Itachi sendiri malah terlihat tak peduli, ia sibuk memerhatikan jam tangannya yang kini menunjukan pukul 15.20. Haaahh… habis sudah waktu makan siangnya yang berharga.

"Mustahil…" bisik salah satu anggota kelompok itu.

"Huuuuh? Kalian masih tidak percaya juga? Cih, baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin kalau kalian lihat tato di punggungku kalian akan percaya." Ujar Itachi sambil mulai membuka kancing jas dan kemejanya.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman keji mengintip di belakang punggungnya. Sang ketua kelompok yang nampaknya sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, kini berdiri dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol di tangan.

"Hee~ jadi kau penerus utama Uchiwa- _gumi_ ya?"

Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat mendengar suara serak yang mengalun berbahaya itu.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal _Wakkadana~_ "

Itachi berbalik, dan di saat itulah sebuah ayunan tongkat bisbol mengarah pada kepalanya. Sedetik ia sempat kaget, namun ia berhasil mengelak ke samping. Suara tongkat bisbol yang beradu dengan lantai begitu nyaring, menandakan kalau ayunan tadi memakai tenaga maksimal. Sayangnya, karena cukup kaget Itachi tidak sempat memperkirakan serangan selanjutnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa detik padanya. Tongkat bisbol lain mengayun dengan tenaga yang tak kalah besar. Mengenai telak bahu kiri sang sulung Uchiha. Dengan pekikan dari para sandra, Itachi ambruk ke lantai. Rintihan tak mampu ia tahan. Dari arah yang lain anak buah lain sudah mengarahkan moncong pistolnya padanya.

"Sial." gumam Itachi. Ia tak mengira kalau akan seperti ini. Tahu begini, ia akan langsung menyerbu kelompok ikan Teri ini saja tadi.

"Jangan tembak," perintah sang bos yang menampilkan senyum jumawa. "kalau langsung mati, tidak akan seru."

Itachi memandang tajam ke arah sang bos sambil memegangi bahu kirinya.

"Kau lihat tongkat bisbol ini, _Wakkadana?_ Menurutmu lebih baik tongkat ini digunakan untuk mematahkan kaki atau tanganmu?"

"…" Itachi memasang wajah waspada, walau pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Oh! Atau kubuat lambungmu pecah saja ya? Yah, hitung-hitung balas dendam yang tadi."

"…"

"Hmm~? Apa? Kau ingin ketiganya? Baiklah~" dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu satu ayunan melayang ke kaki Itachi.

DUAK! "AAAARRGGH!" tak perlu dicek, dari suara benturannya saja, semua orang yakin kalau kaki Itachi sudah remuk.

"Kaki kanan~"

DUAK! "HAAARGH!"

"Tangan kanan~"

DUAKK! "UWAAARGH!"

"Ups, maaf, meleset ke bahumu ternyata."

Itachi terengah. Walaupun ia sudah dilatih sejak kecil untuk berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun bukan mustahil bagi tulang-tulangnya untuk hancur dengan tenaga seperti itu. Sudah begitu tidak mungkin juga kalau tidak terasa sakit. Ia manusia, bukan tumpukan kaleng.

"Nah, sekarang, mau kaki, tangan, atau perut?"

"Kepala saja bos!" sahut salah satu anak buahnya.

"Hohoho, benar juga ya. Kenapa kita harus buang-buang tenaga untuk _Wakkadana_ kita ini? Baiklah selanjutnya~"

Ayunan lain mengarah pada kepala Itachi. Mengeleminasi ruang menuju tempurung kepalanya. Ah, rasanya ia ingin tertawa akan kebodohannya. Bahkan ia belum sempat sombong atas kemampuan menembaknya, tapi sudah hampir diambang hidup dan mati. Hahaha… kalau ia mati setidaknya sang ayah masih punya Sasuke sebagai penerus selanjutnya. Yaaah~ padahal ia masih mau menggoda adiknya, juga mengerjai senior cebol adiknya, juga mau cari jodoh. Wah benar! Cari jodoh jauh lebih penting. Tapi yasudahlah, toh tinggal hitung mundur.

3…

2…

1….

DUUAKK!

 _Black out_.

Dan keheningan menguasai ruangan itu.

=====sweet=====

Yakuza X Kouhai

Story By: Ame Pan

Writer: Salty Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: M

(saya rasa cocoknya masuk rate mature, ini temanya dewasa. No Smex or else. Maybe lol)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Yak sudah saya peringatkan dari awal, iniOOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Silahkan bertahan sebisa mungkin dari rasa mual.

 **Keterangan:** tulisan bercetak miring menandakan bagian kilas balik (maaf sebelumnya lupa tidak saya beri keterangan)

.

.

.

 **Chapter Six**

Semilir angin membelai lembut surai pirang itu. Memainkannya nakal, membuat sang pemilik berkali-kali harus menyisir rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Dari jendela kayu itu sang pirang menatap langit. Senja menyapa, melukis langit dengan warna oranye yang kaya. Begitu damai ketika kau memandangnya. Namun apa yang sang pirang lihat di bawah sana adalah keadaan sebaliknya. Di bawah sana puluhan pria kekar bertampang sangar bolak-balik dengan waspada. Menjaga agar keadaan sekitar aman. Menjaga agar tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu keluar dari area yang mereka jaga. Sang pirang hanya memerhatikan, mulai terbiasa.

Menghela napas, dalam keadaan begini ia merasa seperti seorang tuan putri yang dikurung di menara istana dan dilarang keluar. Hanya mampu memandang dunia luar dari balik jendela kayu usang. Hanya mampu iri pada burung-burrung yang terbang bebas, bercengkrama dengan kawan di hamparan karpet jingga.

Ia menghela napas. Meratapi nasib dimana ia bahkan tidak mampu keluar dari bangunan ini. Keadaan sunyi ini membuatnya larut dalam lamunan. Harusnya seperti itu, kecuali jika suara dengkuran mengalun dengan tidak etisnya pada atmosfir ini.

"Grook…"

"…"

"Groookk... groook…"

"…"

"Groookkk…

"…"

"GROOOOOKKK…"

"Kiba, kau tidak bisa tidur dengan cara yang lebih cantik, apa?"

"Groookk…"

"Haaah… aku merasa kasihan pada orang yang suka padamu."

Dan Shikamaru bersin-bersin tidak jelas.

Suara pintu yang di geser membuat Naruto menoleh. Di ambang pintu, sosok tinggi sang adik kelas menjulang. Tepat di belakangnya ada sosok Shikamaru yang berusaha mencuri lihat isi kamar, dirinya kesulitan karena tertutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Senpai," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"… tidak, bukan apa-apa." sosok itu kemudian beranjak masuk ke kamar. Shikamaru mengekor masuk.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang tersedia pada kamar tamu itu. Memandangi kedua tangannya yang mengepal pada paha. Naruto memerhatikan tingkah sang adik kelas. Ada perasaan nyeri pada dadanya melihat adik kelasnya yang polos itu kini tengah merasa duka. Tak dapat dipungkiri bukan hanya iba yang menggantung pada hatinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Sasuke mendongak, memandang langsung wajah bulat seniornya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Itachi-"

Tap! Sebuah tepukan ringan pada kepala Sasuke oleh tangan Naruto. Sang senior tersenyum mencoba menenangkan. Ia usap lembut puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Itachi- _nii-san_ pasti akan membaik. Aku saja yakin padanya, kenapa kau tidak? Kau yang bilang kan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepala. Naruto kembali mengelus sayang kepalanya.

Setengah jam lalu kediaman Uchiha dikejutkan dengan kepulangan sang sulung dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Ia dibopong oleh dua orang anggota Uchiwa- _gumi._ Semua penghuni kediaman tak ada yang luput dari rasa cemas dan raut tak percaya, melihat tuan muda mereka harus kembali dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bahkan sang adik tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia terpaku melihat sang kakak. Naruto yang masih berada di kediaman Uchiha berdiri di samping Sasuke. Agaknya ia terkejut melihat tampang Itachi yang begitu berantakan. Ia mengelus lengan sang adik kelas, saat ia sadar kalau si jangkung itu bergetar. Tak ada satu orang pun yang percaya, Itachi sang sulung Uchiha, penerus utama Uchiwa- _gumi_ akan pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak mampu dideskripisikan. Yang jelas mengenaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _DUUAKK!_

 _Dan keheningan menguasai ruangan itu. Tak ada yang berani angkat suara. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat untuk bisa ditangkap mata dalam atmosfir mencekam seperti ini._

 _"Di-dia mati?" bisik salah seorang anggota kelompok, memecah keheningan._

 _"A-ah, mungkin saja. Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat? Darah dari kepalanya sebanyak itu." balas anggota lain di sebelahnya._

 _"B-bos?" panggil anggota yang pertama._

 _"…"_

 _"B-bagaimana bisa? Ini mustahil."_

 _"Bos?"_

"…"

" _Oi, dia mati sungguhan?"_

 _"Mana kutahu!"_

 _"Heei~ kalau bisik-bisik itu jangan sampai terdengar oleh orang lain, dasar idiot!" suara itu berhasil membuat kedua angggota kelompok itu berjengit nyaris berpelukan._

 _"_ Wakkadana _, apa benar tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Lihat, anda sudah terluka." komplain salah seorang pria kekar di hadapan tubuh terbaring Itachi. Sekedar informasi, dia bukan anggota kelompok preman melainkan anggota Uchiwa-_ gumi _._

 _"Kalau mau protes itu di awal sebelum kita menjalankan rencana ini. Percuma kalau kau baru bilang sekarang, aku sudah keburu babak belur! Dasar botak!" bentak Itachi sambil berusaha duduk. Ia dibantu bangun oleh anak buahnya yang lain._

 _Setelah berhasil duduk, Itachi memandangi tubuh bersimbah darah pria dengan_ suit _berwarna norak yang merupakan ketua kelompok preman itu._

 _'Sudah mati?' batin Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kaki kiri-nya untuk menendang kepala sang pria._

 _Tendang, tendang. Tak ada respon dari tubuh kekar itu. Tendang, tendang. Masih tak ada respon._

 _Sedetik sebelum tongkat bisbol tadi sempat menyentuh kepala Itachi, tanpa ada yang menduga (kecuali Itachi) tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sang ketua kelompok preman itu ayunan balok kayu mengarah pada bagian belakang kepala pria dengan_ suit _norak itu. Sang ketua langsung ambruk bahkan tanpa punya kesempatan untuk berteriak kesakitan. Anak buah Itachi masuk dan secepat kilat memukul ketika waktu yang tepat sudah tiba, yaitu ketika sang_ Wakkadana _berada dalam keadaan terpojok. Ya, ini semua memang sudah jadi rencana Itachi (kecuali bagian tangan dan kakinya di pukuli). Pemuda 20 tahun itu memang berniat memberikan_ surprise _pada musuh-musuhnya._

 _"_ Wakkadana, _apa dia mati sungguhan?" tanya pria botak tadi._

 _"Mana kutahu. Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu. Kan kau yang memukulnya, bodoh!" pria botak itu hanya nyengir merasa bersalah. "Yah, karena ketua kalian terindikasi mati, berarti kalian sudah kalah kan?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hei, jawab."_

 _"…"_

 _"Oi!"_

 _"Mana mungkin…" bisik salah satu anggota kelompok itu._

 _"Ya mungkin saja lah. Makanya ku katakan kalau kalian itu dungu. Memangnya kalian tidak curiga, kenapa aku masuk ke ruangan ini sendirian? Mana mungkin kan aku datang sendirian ketika yang ditantang adalah kelompokku. Makanya pakai otak kalian."_

 _"Apa katamu?!" berang semua anggota._

 _"_ Wakkadana, _apa aku harus memukuli mereka juga?"_

 _"HIII…. AMPUNI KAMIII!" serentak semua anggota kelompok preman itu menjatuhkan senjata mereka sambil bersujud kearah Itachi. Para sandra memandangi kejadian itu dengan tampang pongah._

 _"Hmm… ampuni tidak ya~?" senandung Itachi dengan seringai sadis. Dan kembali serentak para anggota kelompok preman itu bersujud meminta belas kasihan sang_ Wakkadana _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang mabuk pukul lima sore." komentar Naruto.

Ia masih tidak habis pikir pada Itachi yang kembali dari 'pertempuran' dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Baju dan rambut berantakan, kaki dan tangan kanan diperban, wajah merah dengan tampang _high_ , belum lagi para anak buah yang diajaknya ke medan pertempuran juga tak kalah kacau keadaannya. Sebenarnya mereka pergi ke Distrik 3 itu untuk menerima tantangan berkelahi atau pesta arak sih?

"Maafkan kelakuan Itachi, _Senpai_." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat tampang _facepalm_ Naruto.

"Huh? Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak ada yang salah disini. Aku hanya… tidak habis pikir."

Saat ini, menurut penuturan Sasuke, Itachi sedang berada di kamarnya, ia tidur karena mabuk. Padahal kediaman Uchiha dilanda kecemasan luar biasa atas kepergian Itachi kala ia pamit akan ke Distrik 3 tadi siang. Bisa-bisanya ia pulang dalam keadaan yang bahkan tidak pantas disambut begitu. Huh, rugi Naruto sempat memujinya tampan. Maaf kalau tidak ada korelasinya.

Zraaak! Suara pintu kamar yang digeser membuka berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh (belakangan diketahui Shikamaru akhirnya ikut berbaring di sebelah Kiba dan ketiduran). Di ambang pintu ada Itachi dengan tampangnya yang masih _high._ Agaknya Naruto _illfeel_ juga.

"Yo! Naruto- _kun~"_ sapa Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Hebatnya adalah ia mampu jalan lurus tak seperti orang mabuk kebanyakan. Balutan perban pada kaki dan tangannya seakan-akan hanya properti palsu, tidak terlihat kalau ia sedang cedera.

"Yo! _Ohayou_ Sasuke _-chan~"_ tambah si sulung saat ia sampai dihadapan keduanya dan merangkul pundak sang adik.

"Ini pukul setengah enam sore Itachi." balas Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya, Itachi membalasnya dengan tertawa girang sambil memukul-mukul punggung sang adik.

"Err… Itachi- _nii-san_ ," panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tanya beberapa hal padamu?" Itachi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk?"

Hening. Itachi hanya diam memandang Naruto dengan tampang serius. Memang masih ada semburat merah di wajah putih pria berkuncir itu, tapi raut kakunya mampu mengalihkan fakta kalau ia masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Yang dipandangi jadi salah tingkah. Antara takut dan merasa bersalah. Entah merasa bersalah karena apa.

"Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"I-iya?"

"Kau tahu, kalau kucing yang terlalu penasaran hanya akan masuk karung perangkap, kan?"

"Huh? O-oh ya, hum, aku tahu." Padahal otak Naruto masih berputar memikirkan hubungan kata 'kucing' dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Pfft"

"Eh? Kenapa Itachi- _nii-san_ tertawa?"

"Kau pasti tidak paham apa yang kubicarakan, kan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Blush! Pink menjalar pada pipi Naruto. Sial! Dia ketahuan.

"Pfft"

"Tidak usah ikut tertawa, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Maafkan saya, _Senpai._ "

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi bodoh sesekali tidak apa-apa, tidak akan bikin sakit, malah akan terlihat menggemaskan."

Naruto memasang wajah garang.

"Jadi, kenapa Itachi- _nii-san_ pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?"

Senyum Itachi luntur perlahan-lahan, kembali pada mode serius. "Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan-.."

"Ah ah maaf, kalau kau bicara tentang kucing lagi aku tidak akan paham."

"… oh. Bukan kok, aku mau bilang kalau tadi aku dan anak buahku minum-minum karena ditraktir para pedagang di Distrik 3, sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari kelompok ikan Teri itu."

"O-ooh, begitu ya." Naruto nyengir salah tingkah. "Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar kalau kelompok yang menantang Uchiwa- _gumi_ itu anggota dari Ne- _gumi_."

Baik Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Aura di sekeliling mereka berubah jadi berat.

"Mereka bilang, mereka bukan anggota resmi." Tutur Itachi. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar tamu dan bersandar pada kusen.

"Bukan anggota resmi?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya pada luar jendela. "Mereka tidak terdaftar sebagai anggota tetap Ne- _gumi_. Saat kuperiksa tak ada tanda tato pada tubuh mereka. Itu berarti mereka memang bukan anggota Ne- _gumi_."

"Lalu kenapa mereka mengaku sebagai Ne- _gumi_ saat menantang kita? Apakah hanya tantangan iseng kelompok pengangguran yang cari ketenaran?"

"Awalnya kupikir juga begitu." Itachi memutar tubuhnya, memandang pada luar jendela secara keseluruhan. "Tapi nyatanya tantangan itu memang datang dari Ne- _gumi._ "

"Mungkinkah," alis Sasuke berkerut serius.

"Ya, mereka anggota bayaran."

"Lalu kenapa Distrik 3? Area itu masih daerah kekuasaan Uchiwa- _gumi_ , kan?"

"Tentu karena mereka sedang menantang kita, Sasuke." Ibu jari Itachi menjalar naik. Ujung kukunya digigit gemas oleh sang pemilik. "Yang kupikirkan adalah kenapa mereka harus merampok dan menghancurkan Distrik 3, kalau tujuan mereka adalah menantang Uchiwa- _gumi_? Padahal dengan mengirimkan surat tantangan saja sudah cukup. Cih, dasar tua bangka licik! Apa yang sebenarnya yang ia inginkan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Raut datarnya memang tak menampakan perubahan yang signifikan, namun jelas kalau ia juga sedang berpikir. "Yang menjadi konsentrasiku, kenapa mereka harus membayar kelompok ikan Teri untuk menantang Uchiwa- _gumi_? Kalau tujuannya ingin mengalahkan kita, bukankah lebih efisien kalau membayar kelompok dengan potensi yang lebih tinggi?"

"Ah! Itu juga yang aku pikirkan. Heh, nampaknya dia memandang rendah kita."

"Area kekuasaan mereka memang kecil, tapi itu berada di Osaka. Harusnya ada banyak kelompok kecil yang tidak terikat dan berpotensi."

"Kau benar. Saat kuinterogasi, kelompok yang aku hadapi tadi berasal dari Konoha."

"Konoha? Kenapa bisa dari area kita?"

"Entahlah."

Suara batuk yang disengaja membuat aura serius keduanya buyar.

"Anoo… maaf kalau aku mengganggu acara diskusi kalian, tapi… bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa yang lebih familiar dengan otakku?"

"…" Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang. Lalu keduanya kembali memandang Naruto. Naruto memandang keduanya dengan senyum terkembang dan tatapan 'maaf-aku-bodoh-bisa-tolong-jelaskan-dengan-pelan-dan-menyenangkan(?)'

"Tuan-tuan, sudah hampir jam makan malam. Apakah anda sekalian ingin mandi atau langsung makan malam?" suara Shizune dari balik pintu geser kamar tamu menginterupsi.

"Ah, maaf _Senpai_. Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Ujar Sasuke. Agaknya Naruto kecewa juga.

"Yosh! Mari lupakan Hyena tua bangka itu sejenak dan mari makan malam~" ujar Itachi sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, katakan pada kedua temanmu itu, Naruto- _kun_ , tolong jangan dibiasakan bermesraan di kediaman orang lain. Untung hanya aku dan kalian yang lihat. Bahaya kan kalau sampai Shizune atau anak buah yang lain yang menemukan mereka."

Naruto nyengir salah tingkah. Ia kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Mari, _Senpai_." Ajak Sasuke.

"Iya." Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang masih terlelap. "Huh, kalian ini. Buat malu diriku saja. Kan sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan bermesraan. Dasar pasangan _alay_."

Naruto berjalan cuek, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang masih saling berpelukan di tempat tidur.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, kediaman Uchiha dibuat ramai oleh suara pekikan Kiba, suara pukulan sadis, dan suara rintihan Shikamaru yang menyayat hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

A/N:

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Salty Pan. Kalau kalian sadar, style menulisnya mungkin memang agak lain. Karena yang menulis cerita ini juga lain hahaha. Aku adik dari Ame Pan. Cerita (beserta akunnya) sementara akan berada dalam tanggung jawabku. Jadi mohon pemaklumannya kalau stylenya jadi rada membosankan /bungkuk/ tapi akan diusahakan supaya gak beda-beda amat kok.

Kebetulan Ame Pan semenjak 3 bulan terakhir memang dalam masa sibuk, maklum mahasiswa tua (semoga doi gak sadar aku nulis kayak gini wkwkwk). Dan mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan (hingga liburan semester) masih sibuk, jadilah daku yang akan menulis fanfic2 yang ada di akun ini. Tenang, untuk plot tetep Ame Pan yang buat, hanya penjabarannya aku yang buat. Mungkin aku juga akan posting beberapa cerita punya sendiri (numpang akun wkwkwkw).

Yosh, semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan. Silahkan dibaca dan berikan kritiknya.

Terimakasih kepada:

SayuriDaiseijou **Rin SNL** aXsisyeolliefujo **deerLu200490** Guest **onyx sky** InmaGination **zadita uchiha** Leethakim **cheonsa19** Kucing Gendut **ShflyRyeong Uchimaki Rin** liaajahfujo **k-i-d4y** retvianputri12 **uzumakinamikazehaki** Guest **Sas'ke** CacuNalu **L casei shirota strain** Jonah Kim **Habibah 794** Avanrio11 **namikazesasphirepl** Eun810 **Lhiae932** Kyuu **Ihfaherdiati395** micchazz **ai no dobe** Guest **Guestny guest** Yongchan356 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** ChilZzinPang **depdeph** im **HiNa devilujoshi** seraoff **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** AkarisaRuru **sasunaruniacc** kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **Aiko Vallery** tini ajah **YuRachan** rei no zero **gici love sasunaru** Meli Channie **Aya943** Guest stlvyesung **versetta** meow **Guest**

Yang sudah sabar menanti dan kasih review serta fave. Kalau ada yang terlewat silahkan komplain sama yang punya cerita wkwkwk

Salam.


	7. Chapter 7

Yakuza X Kouhai

Story By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: M

(saya rasa cocoknya masuk rate mature, ini temanya dewasa. No Smex or else. Maybe lol)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Yak sudah saya peringatkan dari awal, iniOOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Silahkan bertahan sebisa mungkin dari rasa mual.

 **Keterangan:** tulisan bercetak miring menandakan bagian kilas balik

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Kyoto, 2 tahun lalu.

 _Kyoto adalah salah satu daerah wisata terkenal di Jepang. Dengan kebudayaan lokalnya yang khas juga makanannya yang kaya. Tempat ini tidak pernah sepi pengujung. Dengan spot-spot wisata yang beragam dan menarik jelas tempat ini menjadi tujuan utama orang-orang yang ingin mengenal Jepang. Bahkan hampir semua sekolah mencantumkan Kyoto sebagai tujuan_ study tour _mereka._

 _Tak terkecuali keluarga bahagia yang dikepalai oleh Minato Namikaze ini. Ya, Naruto sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto dalam rangka liburan keluarga sekaligus mengisi waktu liburan kelulusan si pirang. Ia baru saja lulus SMP dan berhasil diterima di SMA Konoha, salah satu SMA terbaik yang ada di kotanya. Selain karena liburan, kedatangan mereka ke Kyoto adalah sekaligus acara 'selamatan' atas prestasi si bungsu._

 _Si pirang dengan tubuh mungil khas anak-baru-lulus-SMP (atau lebih cocok SD ya?) itu melompat kesana kemari dengan terlalu bersemangat. Bahagia karena ia mendapat hadiah liburan seperti ini setelah keberhasilannya mencetak prestasi. Namun jangan salah, bukan hanya Naruto yang_ pecicilan _sepanjang jalan, karena nyatanya baik Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak lelakinya juga sama tak bisa diamnya selama perjalanan. Hahh… gen yang mengerikan._

" _Naruto, kita sebaiknya kemana setelah ini?" tanya sang Ibu yang tangan kanannya sibuk memegang belanjaan dan tangan kirinya memegang peta Kyoto._

" _Menurut Ibu, lebih seru kemana?" tanya Naruto balik._

" _Oh oh oh! Ayah tahu! Kita ke kuil Tokofuji saja." Sahut sang ayah._

" _Kuil? Apa tidak terlalu_ mainstream _? Aku sudah menjelajahi semua kuil di Kyoto selama_ Study Tour _SMP dan SMA. Bosaaan~" sela sang kakak._

" _Kyuubi-_ chan _, justru kuil adalah tujuan paling utama bila ke Kyoto. Lagipula, Ayah masih harus berdoa di beberapa kuil lagi."_

" _Jangan panggil aku begitu! Lagipula untuk apa, harus berdoa di banyak kuil? Tadi kan Ayah sudah berdoa di kuil Fushimi Inari dan Arashiyama."_

" _Ayahmu ingin berdoa supaya ia mendapatkan promosi di kantornya." Jelas sang Ibu sambil mengelus-elus lengan sang suami._

 _Baik Kurama dan Naruto menatap pasangan suami-istri yang kelewat mesra itu dengan ekspresi datar. Keputusan akhirnya jatuh pada keinginan terpendam sang kepala keluarga. Mereka akhirnya beranjak ke Kuil Tokofuji. Tipikal anak-anak, baik Naruto maupun Kurama yang awalnya ogah-ogahan mengikuti keputusan kedua orang tuanya, pada akhirnya ikut menikmati bahkan tak kalah heboh dari kedua orang tuanya._

 _Empat jam berlalu, dan keluarga Namiaze sudah berhasil mengunjungi dua kuil lain yang diincar sang kepala keluarga. Dari balik punggung kedua orangtuanya, baik Kurama dan Naruto ber-yes ria sambil lompat-lompat, akhirnya kedua orangtuanya itu terlihat lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri tanah Kyoto untuk mencari kuil lain yang belum mereka lempari koin (?)._

" _Ibu, aku mau ke_ konbini* _di ujung jalan sana," ujar Naruto. Ia berniat membeli minum untuk mereka berempat. Ia sempat melihatnya saat perjalanan tadi._

" _Hmm… dengan Kurama ya, nanti kau tersesat," sahut sang ibu._

" _Memangnya aku anak kecil apa?! Aku kan sudah SMA!"_

" _Cih, kau belum duduk di bangku SMA, masuk gerbangnya saja belum. Cuma namamu yang baru terdaftar sebagai anak SMA, jangan sombong, cebol!" sindir Kurama, sadis. Sang adik ingin memukul wajah kakaknya, sayang, ia sudah lelah diseret sang ayah demi kepuasan pribadi (?)._

 _Pada akhirnya Naruto pergi ke_ konbini _dengan Kurama. Yah, walaupun kesal dia mengakui kalau ia sangat berbakat dalam tersesat. Dulu bahkan ia butuh waktu nyaris satu semester pertama untuk mengingat jalan dari rumah ke sekolah dan sebaliknya, alhasil ia harus diantar sang Ayah yang juga hendak berangkat kerja, persis anak SD yang selalu diantar orangtuanya._ Konbini _yang dimaksud Naruto tidak jauh dari kuil terakhir yang mereka kunjungi. Normalnya siapapun tidak akan kesulitan menuju kesana walaupun untuk pertama kali. Tapi hebatnya Naruto bahkan lupa tadi dia belok kanan atau kiri setelah ada pertigaan._

" _Hei, Kurama, kau ingat pertigaan yang tadi kan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut._ Konbini _tinggal beberapa ratus meter._

 _Kurama yang masih asik memotret apapun yang menurutnya menarik, menoleh. "Jangan bilang kau lupa."_

 _Naruto diam, mukanya bagai orang konstipasi. Kurama sendiri menghela napas lelah dengan kemampuan mengingat adiknya yang bisa disandingkan dengan orang lansia. Bahkan neneknya (yang bahkkan tidak terlihat nenek-nenek entah pakai susuk apa masih terlhat muda dengan dada boing-boing) masih bisa mengingat dengan baik barang yang Kurama beli saat ia mendapat tugas pertama**. Malas menanggapi, akhirnya Kurama kembali dengan kameranya, dan mereka diam sampai ke tempat tujuan._

 _Suara denting bel ala mesin tepat terdengar dengan terbukanya pintu_ slide _otomatis yang mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Keduanya langsung beranjak ke sudut deretan minuman dingin di lemari pendingin setelah mengambil keranjang belanja kecil yang disediakan di dekat pintu. Naruto membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan berdiam memilih, sedangkan Kurama asik sendiri memerhatikan hasil jepretannya selama perjalanan tadi._

" _Hei, Kurama, kau mau apa?"_

" _Cola."_

" _Hmm…" diambilnya sebotol cola dan dimasukkannya kedalam keranjang belanja. Ia lalu mengambil minuman soda rasa jeruk._

" _Ibu dan ayah mau minum apa?"_

" _Tadi ibu teriak semangka."_

" _Hah?"_

 _Kurama mengangkat kedua bahunya._

 _Dengan alis berkerut, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua tingkat rak di lemari pendingin, mencoba mencari minuman dengan rasa semangka yang dipesan sang ibu. Sebuah botol ramping dengan cairan berwarna pink di dalamnya menarik perhatian. 'Ternyata sungguhan ada,' pikirnya. Ia mengambil satu dan memutuskan mengambil botol berisi teh Melati botolan di sebelahnya. Setelah mengambil sebungkus senbei pedas, beberapa snack asin batangan, dan tiga kotak pocky cokelat, keduanya beralih ke kasir._

 _Selama perjalanan kembali tak ada yang berbicara. Naruto mengunyah snacknya sambil memerhatikan jalan, sedangkan Kurama masih asik memotret. Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya kala melihat segerombolan orang mengelilingi dua orang asing dan mengajak mereka berfoto. Dalam hatinya Naruto memprediksikan kalau kakaknya melihat itu mungkin dia juga akan ikut dalam kerumunan. Tertawa geli._

" _Hei, Kurama, kau tidak mau foto dengan orang asing?"_

"…"

" _Kurama?" kepala Naruto menoleh ke arah kakaknya, seharusnya. Namun nyatanya bahkan batang hidung sang kakak tidak ia temukan. Panik, Naruto menoleh kanan-kiri dengan brutal. Matanya jelalatan kearah kerumunan yang minta foto dengan orang asing tadi, namun ia tidak menemukan kepala dengan surai merah disana. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Kurama karena sudah berani meninggalkan adik manisnya yang tidak bisa ingat jalan, sendirian._

 _Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Tenang Naruto, kau sudah SMA, tidak perlu panik, tinggal tanya pada orang sekitar arah menuju kuil tadi," bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Ia mengedar mencari orang yang bisa ia tanyai. Sialnya ia bahkan tidak cukup berani untuk memberhentikan mereka yang sibuk berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan lurus mengikuti jalan, berharap menemukan pertigaan yang tadi ia lewati._

 _Jalan, jalan, jalan, dan ia sadar kalau ia berjalan lurus dalam waktu yang terlalu lama. Seingatnya ketika berangkat tadi ia tidak menghabiskan waktu selama ini. Bahkan kini jalan yang ia susuri mulai sepi, dan pertigaan yang ia tuju belum juga terlihat._

' _Se-sedikit lagi, mungkin pertigaannya sedikit lagi,' batinnya berusaha tenang. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah menemukan dua pertigaan. Tapi perttigaan yang pertama salah satu arahnya di tutup karena ada perbaikan jalan, (ia tidak ingat melihat tanda iu saat berangkat) dan pertigaan yang kedua terlihat sangat asing, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, berharap menemukan pertigaan yang familiar di ingatannya._

" _Atau jangan-jangan ternyata benar pertigaan yang kedua tadi ya?" gumamnya ingin menangis. Sayangnya memang iya, pertigaan itu seharusnya._

 _Oke, sekarang Naruto tidak bisa tenang. Sudah tidak mungkin tenang. Ia sudah berjalan selama satu jam di daerah yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Kakinya mulai sakit. Bahkan cola milik Kurama sudah habis ditenggaknya. Persetan dengan diamuk kakaknya nanti, ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya… dan Kurama juga, cih!_

 _Matanya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada sebuah gang kecil diantara rumah. Didapatinya sebuah gundukan hitam di tanah. Awalnya Naruto tidak mau peduli, namun saat ia sadar kalau itu adalah sosok tubuh manusia, ia pun berjalan mendekati._

" _Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto setelah ia berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh itu. Ia mendapati kalau ternyata itu adalah tubuh seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu mengerang seperti orang kesakitan. "Apa kau terluka?" Naruto mendekatkan botol minuman rasa Semangka yang ia beli untuk sang ibu pada tubuh pria itu. Tak ada balasan apapun, bersuara pun tidak. Akhirnya Naruto mengambil kesimpulan kalau pria itu mungkin terluka hingga tak mampu bergerak._

 _Dibaliknya tubuh pria itu perlahan. Benar saja, terlihat wajah pucat dengan dahi berkerut setelah Naruto berhasil membuat terlentang. Si pirang Nampak kelabakan karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Lalu safirnya tertumbuk pada luka baju bagian perut si pria yang memiliki noda. Noda merah. Itu darah. Dengan lubang yang nampaknya menembus dalam dari permukaan baju… mungkin sampai lambung si pria. Naruto jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia bukan orang yang takut darah, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, siapa yang tidak takut dan panik melihat orang yang sekarat dengan luka menganga. Dilihat dari bentuk sobekan pada baju pria itu, Nampak ia ditikam oleh benda tajam. Meneguk ludah, 'apa mungkin pria ini mati?' Pikir Naruto._

 _Dengan kaki gemetar Naruto berusaha berdiri, ia akan mencari bantuan –karena ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa membantu apa-apa. Namun, tepat saat ia keluar dari gang kecil itu, seorang pria berdiri menghadangnya. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan hoodie, pria tinggi besar itu memandang Naruto bagai akan menelannya bulat-bulat._

" _Kau melihatnya, ya?" ucap pria itu._

 _Naruto tak paham, namun ia tak berani bertanya. Jangankan bertanya bahkan menggerakan bibirnya saja ia tak mampu. Di depannya ini, dari penampilannya pasti adalah orang jahat!_

" _Heh, hanya anak SD yang ketakutan," gumam pria itu sambil tertawa._

 _Dalam kepalanya Naruto sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia menendang pria serba hitam itu hingga tewas. Namun khayalan hanya akan jadi khayalan, nyatanya ia hanya bergetar ketakutan._

 _Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Naruto dan suaranya yang mencicit, "O-o-orang itu…"_

" _Huuuh?"_

' _Hiii, wajahnya seram!' "A-ada orang terluka," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tubuh terbaring di belakangnya. Ia baru saja akan meminta bantuan, ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat kilatan cahaya dari belakang tubuh pria serba hitam. Dari tangannya sebuah benda panjang dan berkilat…_

' _Pisau?'_

… _dengan noda merah…_

' _Darah?'_

… _dan nampaknya si pria serba hitam menyadari arah pandangan Naruto._

" _Hei bocah,"_

" _E-eh? Iya?"_

" _Sebaiknya kau tidak penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Tangan pria itu bergerak, menarik keluar benda yang ada di balik tubuhnya. Pisau itu._

" _Pembunuh," bisik Naruto. Sayangnya bisikan itu mampir di telinga orang yang dituju._

" _Hahaha… lalu kenapa? Kau akan melaporkanku?" tanya pria itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya._

 _Ah, benar. Kalau orang ini adalah pembunuhnya, bukankah seharusnya Naruto segera melaporkan pada polisi? Entah dengan keberanian darimana, ia memandang pria itu, tajam. Lalu (dengan tidak pentingnya) ia membentuk kuda-kuda siap berlari. Satu… dua… tiga! Dengan tenaga kuda (seadanya) Naruto menubruk pria itu dan mengambil langkah seribu._

 _Kembali berhitung sampai tiga, hingga akhirnya sang pria serba hitam sadar kalau mangsanya (?) sudah kabur dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya._

…

" _Sialan! KEMBALI KAU PIRANG!" teriak pria itu lalu bangkit dan mengejar Naruto._

 _Karena sadar kalau ia diburu, Naruto lalu mempercepat larinya. Hanya satu tujuan yang ada di kepalanya. Kantor Polisi, polisi, lapor. Ia terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan satu dua orang yang ia tabrak. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau orang yang tengah mengejarnya adalah pembunuh pada orang-orang itu, yang ada dia akan membuat keributan dengan membuat panik. Tak peduli berapa jauh pun ia harus berlari, selama ia bisa kabur dari pria yang mengejarnya dan bisa bertemu dengan polisi. Masalahnya…_

" _DIMANA KANTOR POLISINYA?!"_

… _dia lupa kalau ini bukanlah area kekuasaannya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kurama, kenapa kau kembali sendirian?" bentak Kushina pada anak sulungnya._

 _Kurama sendiri hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Saat ia kembali dari_ konbini _tadi, tak sengaja ia melihat seekor kucing gendut dengan pola warna bulu yang unik. Ia bukanlah pecinta kucing, namun sebagai seseorang yang sedang memegang kamera, ia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan sebagus itu pergi (?). Masalahnya ia lupa kalau ia sedang bersama sang adik yang sangat tidak berbakat dalam mengingat jalan. Begitu ia selesai mengambil beberapa gambar kucing itu (yang hanya berupa gambar blur karena kucing itu tidak mau diam kecuali satu gambar dimana kucing itu melompat ke arah wajahnya dan ia berakhir dengan cakaran panjang di hidung), ia sadar kalau ia kehilangan adiknya –atau sebaliknya._

 _Kurama bukan seseorang yang begitu sayang pada adiknya, nyatanya ia lebih sering menjahili si pirang kecil itu karena gemas sih, tapi ketika tahu adiknya yang berpotensi tersesat itu sungguhan hilang dan tersesat, sejahat apapun seorang Kurama, ia panik juga._

 _Sepanjang jalan kembali ia terus mencari dan berteriak memanggil nama adiknya. Sial,_ double _sial. Sial pertama adalah ia akan kena semburan si-seram-Kushina, sial kedua adalah sulit bukan main mencari Naruto karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan penampilannya yang tidak mencolok. Sudah begitu meneriakkan nama 'Naruto, Naruto' terus-terusan sepanjang jalan sangat memalukan. Seperti mencari hewan peliharaan. Oke itu jahat. Ah,_ triple _sial deh jadinya._

 _Kini tepat di depan wajahnya, sang ibu tengah meraung-raung tentang adiknya. Ayahnya malah tidak terlihat membantu sama sekali. Dia tidak meraung-raung seperti ibunya. Lebih parah. Ia menggelepar. Maaf, terlalu berlebihan. Tapi sungguhan lebih parah dari ibunya. Sang ayah berlutut, memukul-mukul tanah, dan menangis untuk… minuman dan camilannya yang tidak kunjung datang._

 _Bercanda kok._

 _Sang ayah berlutut, memukul-mukul tanah, dan menangis karena putra kecil favoritnya hilang, tentu saja._

 _Intinya, semua orang berduka dengan absennya Naruto._

" _Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" gumam sang Ayah sambil menyusut ingus._

" _Sulit. Mencari Naruto di Kyoto itu jelas sulit. Masalahnya anak itu bukan tipe yang akan tinggal diam, berjongkok manis macam anak kucing yang dibuang, kalau sedang tersesat," jawab Kurama. Tanpa ada satupun yang tahu, saat ini si bungsu Namikaze sedang berlari menyusuri area Kyoto yang lain sambil dikejar pembunuh._

" _Semoga anak itu berhasil menemukan Kantor Polisi dan melapor kalau ia tersesat," doa sang Ibu._

" _Hum, semoga saja," sahut Kurama dan Minato kompak._

 _Yah, Naruto memang sedang mencari Kantor Polisi, namun dengan alasan yang jauh berbeda._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Setelah berlari entah berapa kilometer, Naruto masih tidak menemukan Kantor Polisi. Heran bukan main, padahal seharusnya itu hal yang paling mudah ditemukan. Apakah ia tersesat sampai daerah pedalaman yang tak tergapai Kantor Polisi? Atau ia hanya sial? Nyatanya bukan hanya, tapi ia memang sial. Setiap beberapa ratus meter lagi ia menemukan Kantor Polisi, ia malah berbelok. Masalahnya ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir kala pria serba hitam yang mengejarnya tidak juga menyerah._

 _Sekarang Naruto berada di area yang sepi, hampir habis tenaga untuk berlari, tapi kalau ia berhenti ia akan mati. Ia tidak tahu harus bersembunyi dimana. Sepanjang yang tertangkap di pandangannya hanya ada jalanan, lapangan, dan deretan bangunan kosong, ah! Itu dia! Ia harus bersembunyi disana._

 _Ia lalu berbelok kearah salah satu bangunan kosong itu. Terlihat kotor dengan berbagai coretan piloks. Dengan napas berat ia berusaha menenangkan diri, menyusun rencana kalau sampai ia ditemukan. Namun baru saja ia berbalik untuk masuk lebih dalam ke bangunan kosong itu, matanya menangkap seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah mencengkeram kerah seorang pria. Terlihat kalau pria itu sudah babak belur dan terluka di sana-sini. Ah~ keluar dari mulut buaya masuk ke mulut singa._

 _Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh. Sadar kalau aksinya tengah ditonton oleh orang lain, ia lalu melempar tubuh pria di tangannya dan mendekati sang penonton._

 _Perbedaan tinggi yang jauh, membuat Naruto harus mendongak maksimal untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Mata elangnya menatap tajam tubuh pendek Naruto. Kaki Naruto yang sudah sakit karena terus berlari, kini gemetar dan terasa melemas. Ingin pingsan saja rasanya, tapi ia tidak menjamin apakah masih bisa kembali bangun nantinya, atau tubuhnya terbujur kaku dengan beberapa organ hilang dilelang di pasar gelap. Jadi, Naruto memilih untuk bertahan. Ia siap berlari ketika tangan pemuda itu hendak menggapai kepalanya. Namun tanpa disangka pria serba hitam yang hendak membunuhnya tadi malah datang dari arah lain. Apa ini? Buaya yang tadi datang dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ini sih, keluar mulut buaya masuk mulut singa, lalu dikoyak dan dimakan bersama, namanya._

"Senpai _?!" teriak pria serba hitam itu. Ia terlihat kaget bukan main kala melihat tubuh terbaring tidak jauh dari mereka. Pria lain yang baru saja dihajar habis oleh pemuda itu. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bocah tengik?!" dalam hitungan sepersekian detik pria serba hitam itu berlari mendekati Naruto dan pemuda itu. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pisau itu mengayun dengan cepat kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi._

 _Naruto yang baru menutup sebelah matanya kembali membelalak ketika dengan tak kalah cepat pemuda di depannya menunduk dan meninju perut pria serba hitam itu, hingga terpelanting menabrak dinding. Ia tak sempat berkedip ketika kemudian pemuda itu kembali bergerak untuk menghajar pria itu._

 _Lemas, sekarang Naruto benar-benar lemas. Kalau sejak tadi ia hanya melihat tubuh orang yang habis dihajar, kini dia melihat tayangan langsung bagaimana seseorang dibunuh. Ah, pisau milik pria itu berpindah tangan dan balik melukai perut pemiliknya sendiri._

 _Tidak, Naruto belum mau mati. Tangannya merambat menyusuri tembok kusam bangunan kosong itu. Dengan kaki yang bergetar, ia berjalan pelan menempelkan punggung pada dinding, berusaha kabur dari tempat itu. Namun ia kembali sial. Tepat ketika ia mencapai pintu, pemuda tinggi itu menoleh. Memandangnya dengan pandangan haus darah. Lari. Ia harus lari!_

" _HUWAAAAAAAA!" dan adegan kejar-kejaran kembali terjadi._

 _Dengan tenaga yang sudah menipis, Naruto beberapa kali terjatuh. Lutut, telapak tangan, dan dagu sudah penuh dengan lecet. Benar saja, pemuda yang mengejarnya bahkan tidak menggunakan tenaga untuk akhirnya berhasil menangkap Naruto._

" _Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto sambil memberontak. Cengkeraman pemuda itu pada lengannya terasa meremukan tulang._

 _Tanpa suara, pemuda tinggi itu diam dan menyeret Naruto, kembali ke bangunan kosong. Sesampainya disana, pemuda itu langsung membanting Naruto, tidak dengan tenaga berlebihan namun sukses membuat si pirang terhuyung. Belum sempat Naruto menyeimbangkan diri, pundaknya sudah ditahan. Dibalikan lalu tanpa aba-aba baju bagian belakangnya dibuka._

" _Kyaaaaaaaa!" ah, Naruto menyesali suara pekikannya barusan. Terdengar seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa._

" _Bukan bagian dari mereka," gumam pemuda itu. "Kau, dimana kau sembunyikan tandamu?" tanyanya pada Naruto._

" _Ta-tanda apa?" bentak Naruto. Ia memberontak untuk bisa menghadap si pemuda tinggi._

" _Jawab, atau kau berakhir seperti mereka," desisan pemuda itu kembali membuat Naruto ciut._

" _Y-ya, aku tanya, tanda apa yang kau maksud?" cicit Naruto dengan bergetar. "Ka-kalau maksudmu tanda lahir, ya ada di wajahk-k-ku," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk keenam tanda goresan di pipi tembamnya._

 _Pemuda itu memandang Naruto sejenak, lalu berbalik kearah pria yang ia hajar pertama kali. Ia mengangkat tubuh pria itu seolah tak berat sama sekali. Melewati Naruto, ia juga menenteng pria serba hitam yang tergolek bersimbah darah, sehingga kedua lenganya penuh dengan dua tubuh korbannya._

" _K-kau mau apakan mereka?" tanya Naruto._

 _Dengan lirikan yang seperti berkata "bukan urusanmu", pemuda itu melenggang keluar dari bangunan itu._

" _Hei! Jawab aku! Kau mau apakan mereka?" Dengan langkah terseok, Naruto mengejar pemuda itu._

 _Kesal karena diabaikan, ia lalu berusaha menyusul dan berhasil menggapai bagian belakang kemeja biru tua pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berhenti, namun tak menoleh._

" _Jawab, atau akan kulaporkan kau pada polisi," gertak Naruto._

 _Terdengar helaan napas berat hingga akhirnya pemuda itu bicara, "Kantor Polisi."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Pemuda itu kembali berjalan setelah membetulkan posisi kedua pria di gendongannya._

' _Dia ingin menyerahkan diri setelah membunuh atau apa?' batin Naruto, heran._

" _Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Jawab dengan jujur, mau kau apakan mereka?" Naruto dan kekeraskepalaannya. Ia kembali berusaha mengejar sosok itu. Sesekali karena kesal, ia akan memukulkan tinjunya (walau dengan kekuatan seperti pukulan bayi) pada punggung lebar itu._

 _Nampaknya hal itu membuat si pemuda jengah. Ia sengaja melepaskan gendongannya pada dua tubuh itu berbalik pada Naruto. "Apa urusanmu, cebol?"_

 _Ups, kata-kata keramat itu terlanjur mampir ke telinga Naruto. "Apa katamu?!" bentak Naruto, ia berang. "Terserah kau itu pembunuh atau Yakuza sekalipun, tapi sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu, akan kutonjok wajahmu!"_

" _Kalau memang iya, lalu kenapa?"_

" _Huh?!"_

" _Aku Yakuza, lalu apa?"_

" _Eh? Serius?"_

"…"

" _J-jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku, dasar tiang listrik berjalan!"_

"…"

" _Oi!"_

" _Berisik."_

 _Lalu telapak tangan besar milik pemuda itu menggapai kepala Naruto dan mendorongnya, membuat sang empu terhuyung kebelakang. Si Pemuda berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah setelah menggendong dua tubuh tak berdaya itu._

 _Naruto yang menyadari kalau ia kembali ditinggal, memutuskan untuk mengekor lagi. "Jangan bilang kau mau melempar dua orang ini ke Teluk Tokyo ya?" pikirannya sudah penuh dengan adegan-adegan pembantaian oleh Yakuza yang ia tonton hasil paksaan kakaknya._

"…"

" _Hei, jawab!"_

" _Kantor Polisi."_

" _Mana mungkin! Mana ada pembunuh yang habis membunuh lalu menyerahkan diri ke Kantor Polisi."_

" _Makanya kubilang, Kantor Polisi," pemuda itu terus-terusan menjawab dengan nada suara datar dan terdengar tak bersemangat._

 _Masalahnya Naruto masih tidak paham dengan maksud "Kantor Polisi" disini. Alhasil ia terus merecoki pemuda itu dengan memaksanya menurunkan kedua tubuh pria tak berdaya itu dan mencari bantuan. Kemudian dalam kepalanya Naruto berniat menyeret pemuda itu ke Kantor Polisi (?). Namun tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia benar-benar menuju sebuah Kantor Polisi berkat mengikuti pemuda itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Naruto shock bukan main._

' _Jadi, orang ini sungguhan mau menyerahkan diri?'_

" _Ah, mereka anggota kelompok 'itu' ya," ujar sang polisi yang bertugas._

 _Mereka akhirnya masuk ke Kantor Polisi. Disambut oleh dua polisi yang bertugas, dengan pekikan kaget karena melihat seorang pemuda tengah menenteng dua tubuh layaknya barang bekas –yang berdarah. Sang polisi menginetrogasi pemuda itu setelah mengamankan kedua pria lain. Sedangkan Naruto masih menganga tak percaya di sudut ruangan._

" _Jadi apa mereka mencari masalah dengan salah satu anggotamu, Uchiha-_ san _?" tanya polisi itu lagi._

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku. "Mereka membunuhnya."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hum, anggota yang lain meneleponku, mereka bilang tubuh salah satu anggotaku ditemukan tak bernyawa."_

" _Tapi tidak ada bukti bahwa mereka yang memb-"_

" _Ada saksi."_

" _Heh?"_

 _Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Si pirang kelabakan, ia berusaha memberontak kala tubuhnya diseret oleh pemuda itu mendekati sang polisi._

" _Dia," tunjuk pemuda Uchiha itu._

" _Hmmm benarkah begitu, anak muda?" tanya polisi itu pada Naruto._

" _He? A-apa?"_

" _Apakah kau melihat kedua pria itu membunuh salah satu anggota pemuda ini?" jelasnya sambil menunjuk pemuda tinggi itu._

 _Naruto melirik pemuda Uchiha itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun ketika dibalas dengan pandangan datar tak bersemangat, ia kembali memandang wajah sang polisi._

" _Enng… mungkin?"_

 _Dahi polisi itu berkerut._

" _Tapi… aku sempat dikejar oleh pria serba hitam itu setelah tahu kalau pisaunya digunakan untuk membunuh pria di gang tadi," lanjut Naruto. "A-aku tidak tahu pasti apa pria itu benar membunuh atau tidak."_

 _Sang polisi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Ia menghela napas lelah lalu membuka topinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang."_

" _Huh?" gumam Naruto._

" _Yah, yang seperti ini sudah biasa. Selama ada bukti atau saksi maka akan selesai dengan cepat."_

" _Eh, t-tapi apa aku tidak kena proses dulu? Maksudku, ini kasus pembunuhan kan?" tanya Naruto._

" _Sebenarnya ini masalah antar kelompok Yakuza. Kami, polisi, hanya sebagai penengah kalau sampai korbannya adalah warga diluar anggota masing-masing kelompok." Jelas Polisi itu. "Jadi, Uchiha-_ san _, dua orang ini mau kau apakan?"_

" _Biar orang-orangku yang mengurusnya." Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar._

 _Naruto masih bolak-balik memandang antara tubuh pemuda itu dan sang polisi._

" _L-lalu aku?"_

" _Ya, ya, silahkan."_

 _Lalu Naruto kembali mengekori pemuda tinggi itu._

" _Hei," panggil Naruto setelah ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh pun tidak. Naruto ingin sekali menempeleng kepalanya, seandainya saja sampai. "Hei!"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Kenapa kau bisa bebas?" pemuda itu tidak bereaksi. "Kau kan membunuh dua orang, kenapa kau bisa bebas?"_

" _Mereka masih hidup, hanya luka berat." Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada datar._

'' _Hanya' katanya?' "Tapi tetap saja, harusnya kau di tahan. Ya, minimal kena denda."_

" _Mereka berusaha melukaiku, aku hanya melawan, jadi tidak kena denda."_

 _Naruto berdecak kesal. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keterdiaman. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Beberapa burung sudah mulai terbang kesarangnya. Ah, iya, Naruto juga ingin pulang._

" _Hei, apa kau orang sini?" tanya Naruto._

" _Hn."_

" _Kau tahu, area sini?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Kau bisa mengantarkanku ke kuil Toji, tidak?"_

"…"

" _Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang,"_

"…"

" _Ayolah, antarkan-duh!" pemuda itu berhenti mendadak, membuat Naruto membentur punggungnya. Naruto akan potes ketika, entah dari mana sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di depan mereka. 'He? Sejak kapan?'_

 _Pemuda dengan santainya masuk ke mobil. Naruto yang terlambat sadar hampir saja ditinggal jika suara berat pemuda itu tidak memanggilnya –memberikan perintah- untuk ikut masuk._

 _Pemandangan yang didapat Naruto di dalam mobil sangat tidak mengenakkan. Mobil itu ternyata adalah Limousin. Dengan kursi-kursi panjang dan sebuah meja berisi gelas dan beberapa botol Wine. Oh, jangan lupa bahwa mereka tdak hanya berdua (Supir tidak terhitung), nyatanya ada tiga pria berotot dengan model rambut aneh dan baju berwarna norak di depan Naruto yang duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu agak berteriak kepada supir tentang tujuan mereka, kuil Toji. Dengan kecepatan sedang, mobil mewah itu melaju. Diiringi dengan suara mesin yang halus, tak ada satu pun isi mobil itu yang berbicara. Si pemuda di samping Naruto tidak membuka mulut sama sekali setelah ia mengatakan tujuan mereka. Naruto sendiri, tak berani buka mulut setiap dia melihat tampang sangar dan mengerikan tiga pria dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju._

 _Salah satu dari ketiga orang sangar itu keluar, membukakan pintu untuk si pemuda tinggi, dengan Naruto yang masih mengekor._

 _Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Naruto adalah menemukan Ayah, Ibu dan Kurama. Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

" _Ponsel?" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Suara pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya_

" _Eh?" Naruto menoleh padanya. Yang dibalas pandangan jengah._

 _Benar juga ponsel… PONSEL?! Demi kepala pirangnya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia punya ponsel? Padahal mudah baginya untuk menelepon keluarganya agar ia dijemput. Ia tidak perlu dikejar-kejar pembunuh dan tidak perlu bertemu dengan Yakuza segala. Eh. Tapi kenapa keluarganya juga tidak ada yang menelepon sih? Sialaaaaan…_

 _Pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat alisnya memandang si pirang yang sekarang berjongkok pundung sambil mengangkat ponselnya sendiri. Ia berpikir kalau bocah pirang itu mungkin kelaparan. Akhirnya dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membelikan roti Melon._

 _Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menelepon keluarganya dan bertemu dengan mereka. Ibunya datang dengan pelukan maut, ayahnya datang dengan susutan ingus dan lelehan air mata, sedangkan kakaknya datang dengan kamera kesayangannya. Bukannya memeluk sang adik, Kurama justru sibuk memfoto momen bahagia keluarga Namikaze. Tanpa ada yang tahu, kalau rombongan pemuda tinggi tadi sudah hilang entah kemana._

 _Dan semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tamat.**

 **A/N:**

Bohong deh ha ha ha

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah reunian mengharukan keluarga kecil itu, Naruto demam tinggi selama tiga hari, dan di diagnose mengalami amnesia parsial. Namun hanya sehari semalam. Keesokan harinya ia sudah mengingat semuanya kecuali adegan bunuh-bunuhan dan… semua tentang orang yang menolongnya pulang. Post Traumatic Syndrom. Dalam kasusnya, ia melupakan apa yang membuatnya trauma._

 _Sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari siapa yang berhasil membawa pulang pirang bungsu Namikaze itu. Kecuali Kurama. Ia berhasil mengambil foto (walau blur karena terlalu jauh). Itupun ia tak peduli, hanya iseng melirik pemuda itu._

=====sweet=====

"Satu minggu lagi sekolah kita akan melakukan _Study Tour,_ kau sudah tahu?" ujar Naruto setelah menelan suapan bekalnya.

Sasuke yang duduk tegap disamping sang _Senpai_ mengangguk patuh dengan wajah tak berekspresi tapi aura berbunga-bunga. Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di atap seperti biasa. Juga dengan bekal ukuran _family-set_ buatan nyonya besar Uchiha seperti biasa.

"Sudah tahu _Study Tour_ itu apa?" tanya Naruo lagi, sanksi dengan pengetahuan sang adik kelas yang nyatanya tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah umum. Benar saja, yang ditanya menggeleng kaku. Naruto menghela napas, maklum.

"Intinya kita akan _tour_ ke suatu tempat bersama-sama. Sistem disini membagi para siswanya menjadi beberapa kelompok belajar untuk menyusun laporan perjalanan di akhir. Setiap kelompok pasti mencangkup siswa kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Yah, mungkin saja nanti kita satu kelompok hehehe…"

Si tinggi menoleh antusias.

"Waktu kelas satu dulu, aku _Study Tour_ ke Kyoto. Sudah biasa sih, tapi tetap seru karena bukan dengan keluarga."

"Saya juga pernah."

"Eh? Kau pernah _Study Tour_ ke Kyoto?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Saya sering disuruh bertugas ke Kyoto karena cabang Uchiwa- _gumi_ ada disana."

Naruto ber-ooh dengan tidak peduli. Ia lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tapi kelamaan ia risih karena merasa dipandangi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada sang _Kouhai._

"Saya jadi ingat pernah bertemu seorang anak SD ketika sedang bertugas di Kyoto," jelas Sasuke, masih memandangi Naruto lekat. "Kalau dipikir, dia mirip _Senpai_."

"Huh?"

"Apa _Senpai_ memiliki saudara yang memiliki penampilan persis seperti anda?"

"Err… seingatku tidak. Lagipula aku tidak punya sanak saudara yang tinggal di Kyoto," Jawab Naruto sambil mengemut ujung sumpitnya. "Mungkin kebetulan."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tidak mungkin juga anak SD yang ia temui waktu itu adalah sang _Senpai_. Waktu itu dia sendiri sudah masuk usia SMP _,_ mana mungkin sang _Senpai_ masih SD. Pemuda dengan tinggi 195 cm itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya.

BRAK! Pintu atap terbuka keras.

"Na~ru~to~" suara familiar mneginterupsi. Dari arah pintu atap, keluarlah Kiba dengan kantung plastic berisi roti daging dan susu. Ia berlari menghampiri sang sahabat yang masih melongo dengan mulut menggembung penuh makanan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Kenapa sih, kau tidak senang kalau aku ajak makan siang bersama, ya?" protes Kiba. "Dasar! Bilang saja kau cuma ingin makan berduaan dengan Sasuke, ingin saling suap-suapan. Mentang-mentang akan menikah."

Naruto tersedak butiran nasi. Sasuke masih mengunyah dengan tenang.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi. Aku sudah tahu, kok."

"Apanya?" Naruto sekarang panik, entah untuk apa.

"Lho, kalian akan menikah, kan? Bukankah itu alasannya kenapa kau dikenalkan kepada orang tua Sasuke dan dipanggil 'Naruto- _dono_ ' oleh anak buahnya?" Kiba memandang Naruto dengan pandangan 'kok kau yang kaget?' sambil memakan roti dagingnya.

"K-k-kau! Dapat pemikiran seperti itu darimana, sih?!" Naruto makin panik. Wajahnya memerah tidak jelas. Sesekali ia melirik sang adik kelas yang malah makin khusyuk pada bekalnya.

"Loh, kelihatan, kan? Lihat saja, kalian bahkan makan bekal dari kotak bekal bermotif dan dengan penataan bekal yang sama."

"Bu-bukan! Ini-"

"Sudahlah~ tapi benar, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ditanya (ternyata sejak tadi ia tidak menyimak sama sekali) memandang kedua _Senpai_ -nya bergantian. "Iya?"

"Nah, sudah dikonfirmasi oleh yang bersangkutan. Sudah, tidak usah malu, Naruto. Aku bukan seorang anti-homo, kok. Santai saja~"

"Aku bukan homo!" pekik Naruto. Wajahnya makin merah. Ia memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Apa-apaan itu?

"Haaah~ berdedikasi sekali kau, Naruto (?). Iya-iya kau bukan homo. Cintamu hanya unuk Sasuke, kan? Sasuke-seksual, kan?"

"Aaaaaaaaaarghh! Mati saja kau, Kibaaaaaaa!" Naruto mencengkeram rambutnya. Ia pusing sendiri. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah mencengkeram kerah seragam Kiba dan mengguncang-guncangkannya brutal. Untung bocah pecinta anjing itu kuat, jadi tidak mati, hanya mual hahaha.

Selesai dengan Kiba, Naruto berbalik kearah sang adik kelas yang terlihat baru menyelesaikan makannya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"S-s-sa-sasuke…"

"Iya, _Senpai?"_

"I-i-itu… sungguhan?"

Wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke memandang sang kakak kelas yang memerah dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki dengan lekat. Mata sipitnya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia sebenarnya tidak paham arah pembicaraan ini, tapi selama _Senpai_ -nya senang, ia tidak akan terlihat tidak mengerti.

Dalam hati Naruto berdoa semoga adik kelasnya itu menggeleng.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke datar, sedatar tampangnya.

Naruto merasa déjà vu. Ah, dulu ia pernah ada di situasi yang mirip ketika tidak percaya kala adik kelasnya itu adalah anggota Yakuza. (baca chapter 2)

Habis sudah. Tak ada bagian dari kulit tan Naruto yang tidak bersemu. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak (bohong sih). Tubuh mungil itu terhuyung lalu melayang jatuh ke lantai dengan cara yang tidak normal. Naruto pingsan dengan kepala berasap.

" _Senpai_!" ala adegan romansa, Sasuke segera bergegas mendekati sang senior. Ia memangku kepala pirang itu dan menepuk pipinya. Wajah putihnya terlihat panik. " _Senpai_ , bertahanlah!"

Pundak kanan Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah tepukan pelan. Ia susuri tangan itu dan mendapati Kiba yang sudah sembuh dari mualnya menatapnya dengan wajah yang bijak.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Naruto mati bahagia, karena kau melamarnya," jelas Kiba dengan senyum bangga. Ia kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang hanya menangkap kata 'mati' terlihat makin panik. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto dan meraung tak terima.

Ah, kau pernah dengar kalimat "fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan"? Inilah contoh nyatanya. Pelakunya Kiba, korbannya Naruto. Jangan dititru ya kawan-kawan~

Tidak usah khawatir, Naruto masih hidup. Ia bangun sepuluh menit kemudian setelah dikipasi oleh Sasuke. Begitu ia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang hanya terpaut lima belas sentimeter dari wajahnya, ia berteriak layaknya gadis dan kembali pingsan karena kepalanya bertubrukan keras dengan dahi Sasuke (hebatnya Sasuke justru terlihat tidak kesakitan). Sukses membuat Kiba yang sedang minum susu kotaknya menyembur karena tersedak kaget, dan Shikamaru (yang menyusul ke atap lima menit setelah Naruto pingsan) wajahnya basah kena semburan susu dari Kiba. Oke yang ini terdengar ambigu, tapi sumpah, ini cuma susu kotak yang tadi diminum Kiba, kok.

=====sweet=====

Di dalam sebuah bangunan tua dengan balok-balok besar entah berisi apa, sekelompok manusia tengah disiksa, dicambuk, dipukuli, bahkan genangan darah sudah bisa ditemukan dari beberapa tubuh yang sudah ambruk. Teriakan memekakan telinga dapat didengar setiap menit, setiap detik, bersahutan. Dengan penerangan yanag tidak begitu bagus, adegan kekerasan itu terlihat bagaikan hasil koreografi terbaik di atas sebuah panggung drama.

Sebuah senyum licik terlihat dari balik kegelapan. Pandangan yang diliputi nafsu mengintai tubuh-tubuh besar yang siap dicabik habis. Bayangan orang ini bahkan tak terdeteksi. Tangannya tak perlu ikut terkotori noda merah kehidupan kala ada pihak lain yang bisa membuatnya puas dengan tayangan paling memuaskan sejagad raya, mengoyak daging segar. Ia psikopat. Ia haus kekuasaan. Tidak, ia tidak perlu terlihat seperti itu ketika ia hanya perlu duduk manis di singgasananya, menanti kala musuhnya lelah dan bosan dengan mangsanya. Ia kemudian tinggal datang dan menikmati sisanya. Nyatanya sejak awal yang mereka nikmati memang hanya tumpukan mayat. Jadi, bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang berurusan dengan bangkai. Ia tak perlu mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk membalaskan ketidakpuasannya. Sang Hyena tua hanya perlu menanti dibalik bayangan pohon. Menanti jatahnya untuk keluar dan menikmati pertunjukan selanjutnya.

"Bos, mereka semua sudah tewas," bisik salah satu anak buahnya. Sebuah seringai kembali keluar. Lalu dengan gerakan halus ia bebalik dan keluar dalam diam dari bangunan tua itu. Bahkan tak ada yang sadar kalau sejak awal ia menonton.

Tubuh-tubuh kekar itu adalah milik sekelompok preman yang beberapa hari lalu dibayar oleh kelompoknya untuk menyerang area kekuasaan Uchiwa- _gumi_. Mereka kembali dengan kekalahan. Orang yang mereka klaim sebagai ketua tewas dengan kepala bocor. Mereka sendiri babak belur dan lari tunggang langgang. Membawa sebuah berita buruk bagi sang Hyena.

Nyatanya sang Hyena memang tidak mengharapkan sebuah kemenangan. Ia paham, bahwa kelompok yang ia sewa adalah kelompok ikan teri yang bahkan hanya kenal Uchiwa- _gumi_ dari kabar burung saja. Tidak heran, karena mereka juga berkeliaran di area kekuasaan kelompok Yakuza besar itu. Tapi hal ini menguntungkan baginya. Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kelompoknya sendiri. Karena mereka memang tidak mengenalnya.

Tapi setidaknya ia ingin mendengar kalau salah satu anggota Uchwa- _gumi_ tewas. Ah, sayang sekali. Kelompok ikan teri itu bahkan kena tipu oleh sang tuan muda Uchiwa- _gumi_. Kecewa, ia lalu menyewa kelompok lain yang punya dendam kesumat dengan kelompok ikan Teri itu, untuk menghabisi sisanya. Ia bersih. Yang akan terendus hanyalah konflik antara dua kelompok ikan Teri yang memiliki masalah satu sama lain. Ya, dengan begini tangannya benar-benar bersih.

"Kau kenal dengan salah satu anak Uchiha?" ucap sang Hyena pada salah satu anak buahnya yang lain.

Tatapan tajam nan dingin yang menjadi jawaban.

"Bagus. Nampakya kau sudah mendapatkan posisi yang tepat. Tak perlu kau habisi langsung, karena tanganmu harus tetap bersih."

Lalu segaris senyuman tanpa makna menjadi jawaban mutlak bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

(*) Konbini: Toko 24 jam, macam 7-11 dan alfamart.

(**) Tugas pertama itu biasanya dikasih ke anak kecil buat jadi pengalaman pertama mereka belanja. Mereka diberi uang dan list belanja, nanti dikasih arahan jalan, terus orang tuanya (kalo yang khawatir) akan ngikutin diam-diam dari belakang.

 **A/N:**

Oke, ini sungguhan.

Pertama, saya mau minta maaf karena sempat absen tanpa izin. Ada urusan urgent demi kelangsungan hidup lol. Oke doakan saya wisuda September ini! Woohoo~

Awalnya ketika saya absen kemarin akun dan fanfic ini mau saya kasih ke adik dulu. Plot sudah ada, tinggal buat detailnya. Tapi, (maaf dek) saya agak kurang puas dengan hasil chapter kemarin, jadi saya putuskan untuk berhenti saja dulu. Dia boleh pakai akun ini untuk posting cerita-cerita punya dia. Paling nanti yang membedakan itu cerita siapa akan ada tulisan di summary itu milik siapa. Kenapa dia tidak buat akun saja? Karena dia malas. Saya juga malas. Kami saudara malas *banting laptop* Nggaak~ intinya yasudah, satu pakai ramai-ramai biar akrab lol. Toh dia juga baru masuk kuliah, pasti akunnya akan terbengkalai.

Kedua, saya mau minta maaf lagi kalau gaya tulisannya berbeda. Sudah lama tidak buat tulisan asik-asik (apa?) sudah mulai lupa juga dengan pembawaan masing-masing karakter. Kalau tiba-tiba ada plothole, bisa tolong dikoreksi? Nanti saya edit.

Ketiga, tentang kapan cerita ini tamat. Kalau dari plot mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. But heaven knows lol, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa saya jabarkan mungkin bisa sampai sekian-belas-chapter lagi. Bercanda deh. Tapi sudah tidak ada yang penasaran dengan 'kenapa Sasuke ada di foto keluarga Namikaze yang liburan ke Kyoto' lagi, kan? Intinya saya kerjakan semua satu-satu. Yang kalian tanyakan, sarankan, inginkan, semua saya pertimbangkan untuk dimasukan ke plot.

Saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan dan saran di chapter sebelumnya:

 **1.** Tangan kaki Itachi nggak patah? Nggak, dia manusia karet lol. Bohong kok, cedera lah, nggak patah, memar, bahunya geser (dikit). Tapi abang Itachi kuat, jadi nggak kelihatan sakit, tingkat regenerasinya tinggi lol (apa ini?)

 **2.** Cerita Yakuza tapi kurang action. Rating M tapi isinya lawakan level tahu bulat semua. Fanfiksi macam apa ini? Ampuni hamba~

 **3.** Salty adik saya sungguhan atau bukan? Inginnya sih bukan *dikutuk*

 **4.** Sasuke bakal panggil senpai terus? Selama janur kuning belum melengkung sih, iya *tendang*

 **5\. Nurun13** terimakasih atas saran plot ItaKyuu nya, dipertimbangkan *kiss*

 **6.** Rentang waktu per chapter? Wah… tergantung ide sih maaf

Keempat, KAPAN SASUNARU ANU-ANUAN?! Ah, itu… mereka ciuman saja sudah syukur *ditendang* jujur, saya sebenarnya payah untuk cerita romansa, saya lebih suka buat cerita humor, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Pasti akan ada saatnya saya tulis semua tentang ciuman dan anu-anuan *gak gitu juga*

Kelima, terimakasih kepada (kalau tidak ditulis silahkan protes):

AkarisaRuru **CacuNaluPolepel** URuRuBaek **seraoff** Habibah794 **Eun810** HiNa devilujoshi **choikim1310** hanazawa kay **raenegan** ai no dobe **cheonsa19** aokiaoki95 **UchiKaze Ammy** Umeko Utshumi **michhazz** aXsisyeolliefujo **L casei shirota strain** liaajahfujo **puri-chan** Avanrio11 **Kucing Gendut** fyodult **Ema** hyunnie02 **ihfaherdiati395** Aiko Vallery **uzumakinamikazhaki** Baabaablacksheep **Kuro SNL** Uzumaki Ruby **arashilovesn** Neko-chan **(all)** **Guest** Lhiae932 **ComeNLoveMe** Sharyn Li **aiko4848** Loki of Evil God **Jung YoungRa** hasegawa ryuki **sn** Leethakim **SuN** NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki **shin sakura 11** sasunaruniacc **Yukayu Zuki** kyunala **lovegravanime14** Rei no Zero **ppkarismac** Nurun13 **Haruko Namikaze** silent reader **Akira ayzharu** gibrankasa **Elsa EL**

Yang sudah membaca, review, menanti, mem-fave, mem-follow, memalak (?) pada authornya, dan mau di PHP-kan. Luv y'all so much *kiss*

Semoga senang dengan chapter ini~ *tebar roti manis*


	8. Chapter 8

Yakuza X Kouhai

Story By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Yakuza (?), Slice of life

Rate: M

(saya rasa cocoknya masuk rate mature, ini temanya dewasa. No Smex or else. Maybe lol)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** Yak sudah saya peringatkan dari awal, iniOOC maksimal karena tuntutan plot. Silahkan bertahan sebisa mungkin dari rasa mual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Langit pagi ini sangatlah cerah. Gegap gempita para tamu undangan memenuhi ruangan sebuah Gereja kecil yang telah didekorasi dengan cantik sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Naruto dengan jas abu-abunya duduk di barisan paling depan bersama kedua orangtuanya juga Kurama.

Karpet merah terbentang dari pintu yang terbuka lebar hingga sebuah altar di dekat jendela dengan kaca kolase. Pemuda dengan jas hitam bediri berseberangan dengan pendeta. Kepalanya memutar kala sang pendeta mempersilahkan mempelai wanita memasuki Gereja. Riuh rendah para undangan berdecak kagum, kala sang mempelai wanita melangkah masuk sambil menggandeng sang ayah. Naruto tak berhenti menatap, memerhatikan langkah sang mempelai wanita yang begitu perlahan dan anggun. Senyum merekah pada wajahnya yang ayu. Bagian bawah gaunnya menyeret, menarik helaian mawar yang tersebar pada karpet. Kalau boleh bersiul, Naruto pasti sudah bersiul norak karena kagum dengan kecantikan perempuan itu. Dalam benak ia memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar kelak diizinkan menikahi wanita dengan kecantikan seperti itu.

Sang mempelai pria menarik napas dalam. Rasa bahagia membuncah kala ia menerima tangan mungil mempelai wanitanya dari sang (calon) mertua. Sang ayah sudah merelakan anak semata wayangnya untuk hidup bersama calon suaminya kelak, dan sang mempelai prialah yang kini menanggung hidup anaknya.

"Apakah anda akan menerimanya ini sebagai istrimu, bersumpah akan mencintai dan menyayanginya, menghormatinya, menjaganya dari sakit, dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya selama kedua dari kalian hidup?*" tanya sang Pendeta pada mempelai pria.

Genggaman sang pria pada mempelainya mengerat. Raut gugup tertera jelas pada wajah tampannya. Tak hanya sang mempelai pria, semua tamu undangan yang menyaksikan juga ikut merasakan ketegangan yang sama. Naruto bahkan sampai meremas celananya dan meneguk ludah.

Sebuah tarikan napas panjang dilakukan sang mempelai pria sebelum sumpahnya dilantunkan.

"Saya, Sasuke Uchiha, akan menerima Naruto Namikaze sebagai istriku, bersumpah akan mencintai dan menyayanginya, menghormatinya, menjaganya, dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam kaya atau miskin, dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat hingga maut memisahkan kami."

"Heh?" sebuah suara spontan keluar dari mulut Naruto, tepat ketika semua suara hilang. Kenapa namanya disebut? Kenapa mempelai prianya jadi Sasuke?

Sunyi terbelah oleh suara cemprengnya. Dalam detik yang sama, semua tamu undangan memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti menemukan hal paling indah di muka Bumi. Naruto yang kebingungan menoleh kanan-kiri. Namun entah bagaiamana caranya dan sejak kapan, kini ia malah sudah ada di altar dengan sebelah tangannya di genggam Sasuke dan yang lainnya membawa buket bunga. Kelopak tan-nya terbuka lebar. Ia mendapati jas abu-abu yang ia kenakan kini berubah menjadi gaun putih dengan model sederhana yang sama dengan yang dipakai mempelai wanita sebelumnya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bahwa semua tamu undangan berubah menjadi teman-temannya, anak buah Sasuke, Kurama, Itachi, dan orang tuanya juga Sasuke di baris paling depan –mereka menangis haru dengan susutan ingus bersautan. Apa-apaan ini?!

 **"** Apakah anda akan menerimanya ini sebagai suamimu, bersumpah akan mencintainya, mematuhinya, menghormatinya, menjaganya dari sakit, dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya selama kedua dari kalian hidup?" Kini sang Pendeta melihat ke arah Naruto, mempertanyakan sumpahnya.

Naruto membuka mulut hendak berteriak protes. Namun entah sihir apa yang membuat kalimat dari mulutnya malah berupa jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

"Saya, Naruto Namikaze, akan menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamiku, bersumpah akan mencintainya, mematuhinya, menghormatinya, menjaganya, dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam kaya atau miskin, dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat hingga maut memisahkan kami.*"

Sebuah cincin emas disematkan pada jari manis kiri Naruto setelah izin Pendeta, begitupula sebaliknya. Tubuh Naruto seakan-akan bukanlah miliknya, seperti dikendalikan.

"Sasuke Uchiha, anda dipersilahkan mencium mempelai anda."

Kalimat singkat dengan nada biasa, namun sukses membuat jantung Naruto berhenti. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke menariknya pelan, membuka tudungnya (kenapa pula ia memakai tudung?), dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Waktu berputar lambat sehingga Naruto sempat menelusuri wajah putih adik kelasnya itu. Tampan tanpa celah. Hih! Ini keadaan genting, tapi kenapa ia malah terpesona oleh wajah Sasuke? Panik, Naruto panik. Namun walaupun jantungnya berdetak seakan ia sedang dalam _scene_ _zombie apocalypse_ , ia tetap tidak bisa melawan atau berteriak. Wajah Sasuke mencapai jarak tak sampai sepuluh senti. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, dan entah setan mana yang menggerakkan kepalanya, ia malah memiringkan wajahnya, memberikan cukup ruang agar kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa gangguan. Sisa lima senti sebelum bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke bersentuhan ketika ia mendengar sang adik kelas berbisik.

"Saya mencintai anda, _Senpai_."

Empat sentimeter….

'Tidak… kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak atau berteriak?' batin Naruto panik.

Tiga sentimeter….

'Sasuke hentikan!'

Dua sentimeter….

'Sasuke jangan, kita masih SMA!'

Satu sentimeter….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

dan Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Terduduk di tempat tidur dengan keringat mengucur deras dan napas terengah. Matanya mengedar liar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia ada di kamarnya. Tidak ada teman-temannya, anak buah Sasuke, Kurama, Itachi, orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke. Sasuke dan Pendeta tadi pun tak tertangkap matanya. Naruto menghela napas panjang, terlampau lega. Ia mengusap dahinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Tepat sebelum ia menutup mata, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan suara debam keras, sukses membuatnya berjengit kaget. Disana ada ibunya dengan aura dewa kematian. Belum sempat mulut Naruto tebuka untuk protes, sebuah sandal melayang kearah kepalanya.

"Awh!" Naruto mengaduh.

"Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa hah?" desis sang ibu.

Naruto menoleh dengan tampang ingin protes, namun ketika ia sadar kalau ibunya sedang dalam mode 'kalau-berani-melawan-nyawa-melayang' ia ganti ekspresi jadi bingung.

"Ini sudah mau jam delapan, Naruto. Kau mau ke sekolah jam berapa hah?!"

Tak pakai proses lama, otak Naruto langsung _connect_. Ini sudah nyaris jam delapan, dan gerbang ditutup jam delapan. Hmmm… Maka melompatlah ia dari tempat tidur dan melesat melewati sang ibu menuju kamar mandi. Entah anak itu akan mandi atau tidak, yang penting ke kamar mandi saja dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk termenung di atap sekolah. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela napas. Tidak terhitung pula sudah berapa kali Kiba mencomot makanan dari bekal Naruto (masih bekal buatan nyonya besar Uchiha). Padahal niat awalnya Kiba hanya ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu, membuatnya kesal dengan seolah-olah akan merampok habis jatah makan siangnya, namun yang bersangkutan tidak bereaksi (ditanyai pun hanya bergumam). Alasannya sih keterusan, padahal memang Kiba saja yang doyan.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba setelah ia mengambil sumpit dari genggaman Naruto. Sang empu hanya menggeleng lemas, tak masalah sumpitnya diambil.

Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Kiba memandang –memincing pada pemuda pirang itu. Ia kemudian memandang arah sang adik kelas yang makan dengan tenang agak jauh dari mereka. Alisnya berkerut, kok tumben?

"Kau betengkar dengan Sasuke?" celetuk Shikamaru.

Naruto berjengit. Ia menoleh kearah Shikamaru dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Ti-tidak." Shikamaru makin memandangnya curiga. "Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja sana sama orangnya!"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Lalu kenapa kalian duduk berjauhan seperti itu?"

"A-aku tidak menjauhinya!"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau menjauhinya, hah?"

"Uurghh…"

"Jadi benar kau menjauhinya?" timpal Kiba. Naruto membalasnya dengan memelototi sahabatnya itu.

Naruto terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Bekalnya sudah pindah tangan ke Kiba. Sesekali ia melirik kearah sang adik kelas yang masih makan dalam diam, sepertinya tidak menyimak (atau pura-pura tidak menyimak?). Dengan gesture tangan, Naruto menyuruh Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk mendekat.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami," bisik Naruto pada keduanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau kuperhatikan sudah hampir seminggu ini kalian tidak selengket seperti biasaya," balas Kiba juga bebisik.

"Me-memangnya biasanya kami selengket apa?" tanya Naruto merasa kurang nyaman.

"Yah, makan bekal sama-sama, duduk sebelahan, pulang sama-sama, kapanpun-dimanapun bersama, bahkan ke toilet saja anak itu mengikutimu, kan?" jelas Kiba.

"Bukannya itu kedekatan yang wajar?"

"Wajar sih, kalau kalian pacaran."

"H-huh?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu _dense_ atau bodoh sih?" Kiba mengehela napas lelah. "Mana ada dua orang yang statusnya hanya senior-junior tapi 24 jam menempel terus?"

"Kau hiperbolis, Kiba. Kami tidak 24 jam sama-sama kok."

"Oke, tapi selama di sekolah kalian selalu bersama kecuali kalau kelas. Anak itu pasti akan menjemputmu ke kelas kalau kelasnya sudah selesai, menonton kelas kita kalau sedang olahraga (kebetulan kelasnya juga olahraga di jam yang sama). Bahkan kau sudah sering menginap di rumahnya kan?"

"Aku juga sering menginap di rumahmu, Kiba."

"Tapi kita tidak tidur sama-sama."

"Memangnya aku dan Sasuke tidur sama-sama, apa? Lagipula kita tidur sama-sama, kok. Di kamarmu, di kasur yang sama."

"Tapi ki-…"

"Kalian tidur sama-sama?" tanya Shikamaru menginterupsi.

Dua sahabat itu menoleh cepat kearah Shikamaru. Bisa mereka lihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang seperti tidak percaya. Tak ada yang tahu kalau dalam otak cerdas Shikamaru segala macam kemungkinan (baca: adegan tak senonoh) sudah terbentuk dengan objek berupa Kiba dan Naruto. Pemuda berkuncir itu sudah nyaris mimisan ketika Kiba menampar dahinya keras.

"Wajahmu mesum, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi," celetuk Kiba setelahnya.

Wajah mesum Shikamaru berubah jadi ekspresi shock-habis-ditalak-tiga.

"Intinya Naruto, hubungan kau dan anak kelas satu itu sudah pada tahap dimana orang yang melihat kalian pasti akan berpikir kalau kalian itu pacaran." Kiba jeda menyuap nasinya –milik Naruto. Tak mengindahkan protes keras Naruto berupa pukulan di kepala. "Jadi wajar kalau aku merasa heran ketika melihat kalian duduk dengan jarak yang sejauh ini. Yah, asumsiku kuat pada kau yang menjauhinya –melihat bagaimana terobsesinya anak itu padamu, rasanya mustahil kalau Sasuke yang membuat jarak duluan."

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar kawat. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan dan kini tengah mendongak memandangi langit. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh pada Kiba.

"Sebenarnya, setelah kejadian minggu lalu, aku jadi kepikiran," ucap Naruto sambil memainkan ujung jarinya. "A-aku jadi sering dapat mimpi aneh."

"Hm? Mimpi apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Uungh..."

"Oh ayolah, tidak usah buat penasaran. Kalau kau cerita kau mimpi basah dengan Sasuke juga aku tidak peduli-UAGH!" Kiba sukses ditinju oleh Naruto.

"Kiba, kalau kau tidak jaga omonganmu, akan kusuruh Shikamaru menciummu." Desis Naruto berbahaya.

"HEI!" Kiba dan Shikamaru memekik bersamaan. Bedanya, Kiba memekik protes karena tidak terima, kalau Shikamaru memekik karena itu ide yang bagus. Ah, lupakan.

"Jadi, kau mimpi apa?" lanjut Kiba dengan wajah cemberut maksimal.

"A-aku… mimpi kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh… selamat ya," ujar Kiba tidak niat. Shikamaru malah dengan tidak jelasnya menyalami Naruto.

"Apa sih?!"

"Kau yang 'apa'. Kukira kenapa, ternyata hanya gugup karena akan menikah," celetuk Kiba.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?!" bentak Naruto.

"Loh, memang kalian akan menikah kan?" tanya Kiba, _ngeyel_. "Kau juga dengar kan, Shikamaru? Minggu lalu anak itu menjawab 'iya' saat kutanya apakah dia melamar Naruto?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, lelah. "Iya sih. Tapi itu pertama kalinya aku dengar soal itu. Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba dilamar?" Naruto menarik lutut dan memeluknya. "Siapa yang tidak shock, kalau seperti itu."

"Loh, jadi kalian bukan sudah merencanakannya dari awal?" tanya Kiba.

"Rencana dari Hongkong! Aku baru mengenal anak itu sejak penerimaan siswa baru, bagaimana mungkin."

"Kalau memang tidak mau, ya katakan saja pada anak itu," sela Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh cepat.

"Kau menyangkal kalau kau akan menikah dengan anak Yakuza itu, katakan saja padanya langsung. Setelah itu kau tidak akan dihantui rasa tidak nyaman seperti ini lagi, kan?"

Naruto diam. Ia memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Kiba dan Shikamaru pun ikut diam melihat reaksi Naruto. Tak ada yang tega menginterupsi, kecuali satu orang.

" _Senpai_."

"HUAAAAAA!" Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru menjerit kompak. Ah, yang dibicarakan malah muncul, panjang umur.

Melihat ketiga seniornya malah terlihat kaget, ia pun mengerutkan dahi dan duduk di depan ketiganya. "Ada apa?"

"T-t-t-t-ti-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto gagap. Ia beringsut memeluk lengan Kiba. Kaget bukan main saat orang yang menjadi sumber _galau_ nya malah muncul tiba-tiba. Ya, tidak muncul tiba-tiba juga sih, toh anak itu sebenarnya sudah ada di atap bersama mereka sejak tadi. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau Sasuke ada disana selama ini, berarti…

"S-sa-sasuke, kau dengar apa yang kami bicarakan sejak tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah panik. Wah, kalau sampai Sasuke menyimak obrolan mereka, bisa malu seumur hidup dia. Wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Entah bagaimana, Naruto bisa membaca ekspresi itu sebagai tanda kalau Sasuke tidak paham apa yang dia tanyakan. Menghela napas. Syukurlah~

" _Senpai,_ sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan selesai. Ayo, kembali ke kelas," kata Sasuke, memecah keheningan. Ia dengan gesture sopan meminta kotak bekal yang kosong (dihabiskan Kiba) dan membungkusnya kembali.

Naruto terlihat ragu ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri dan menantinya. Ia menoleh kearah Kiba dan Shikamaru, meminta pendapat, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya keduanya pura-pura tidak melihat –dengan absurdnya Kiba bersiul dan Shikamaru sibuk sok-sok meneliti jemari Kiba. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Seandainya membunuh itu legal dan atap sekolahnya tidak dipagari kawat, ia pasti sudah mendorong jatuh kedua orang itu. Naruto menghentakkan langkahnya bergegas berdiri dan mendahului Sasuke ke pintu atap. Sasuke memandang bingung lalu menyusul sang senior setelah memberi salam pada Kiba dan Shikamaru.

=====sweet=====

Kalau seandainya Naruto tidak dikenal dengan reputasinya sebagai anak yang ceria, santun, namun minus otak cerdas, pasti saat ini dia sudah dituduh menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Persetan dengan fakta kalau sekarang dia _mencak-mencak_ tidak terima karena disebut tidak cerdas, karena masalah yang tengah kita bahas disini adalah keadaan wajah sang tokoh utama yang sangat tidak "tokoh utama". Lihat bagaimana wajah itu lesu tertekuk dengan kantung mata menghitam. Belum lagi dengan mulutnya yang tiada henti menggumam depresi dan jalannya yang sempoyongan. Masih untung dia tidak terlihat seperti orang _high_. Sekali lagi, kalau reputasinya tidak dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria, santun, namun mood-swing layaknya gadis PMS, pasti dia sudah dituduh menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Hah! _Double hit_. Mau kurang cerdas atau moody sama-sama tidak membuat Naruto bangga.

"Kau pakai Heroin atau atau Metadon?" tanya Shikamaru tidak niat.

"Kristal Meth," jawab Naruto ngawur.

"Bodoh, mana ada orang pakai Meth malah lesu. Kalau kau bilang pakai Demerol baru masuk akal," balas Shikamaru makin ngawur.

"Kan yang pakai itu aku, kenapa kau yang ngotot? Lagipula kalau pakai Demerol mana bisa aku jalan sampai sekolah. Anggap saja aku sedang dalam mode sakaw, Shika," tidak mau kalah, masa bodoh mau nyambung atau tidak, yang penting membalas.

"Kalian itu pengedar atau apa sih? Kok paham masalah begituan," sela Kiba yang sudah muak dengan perseteruan tak mendasar itu. "Lagipula aneh sekali kau Shikamaru, kenapa Naruto pakai Demerol coba? Memangnya dia habis di 'anu-anu' dengan brutal sampai harus pakai anti-nyeri segala."

Baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru melotot memandangi Kiba.

"Kenapa perumpamaannya harus itu, sih?" cicit Naruto frustrasi.

"Yah yang lewat di otakku barusan hanya itu."

"Dasar mesum."

Untung sayang, kalau tidak Shikamaru pasti sudah buang muka putar badan lari tunggang langgang pura-pura tidak kenal pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Padahal dia pikir Kiba adalah tipe anak polos yang kalau dipojokkan akan memerah-malu-malu-tapi-minta-tambah. Eh, tapi tidak deh, Shikamaru sudah merasakan dapat bogem mentah saat ia mencoba memeluk pemuda itu. Mana Kiba begitu dermawannya sampai dia diberi bonus cakar dan dimaki-maki.

'Perjuangan cinta memang berat,' batin Shikamaru. Iya saya paham, saya juga jijik.

Lupakan semua adu mulut dan keabsurdan ketiga sahabat ini. Pagi ini suasana SMA Konoha sangat ramai. Seperti yang dijadwalkan seluruh siswa baik kelas satu, dua, hingga tigaakan _study tour_ ke Kyoto. Bus-bus sudah siap berjajar di halaman depan. Para siswa sudah mulai memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke bus yang sudah ditetapkan, bersama kelompok masing-masing. Naruto dan Kiba kebetulan dapat kelompok yang sama. Setelah sampai di sekolah dua puluh menit yang lalu mereka lalu berlari ke bus lain untuk menghampiri Shikamaru dan duduk menunggu apel pagi di gedung aula. Tidak sih, tidak sampai lari-lari juga, toh Naruto dalam keadaan 'sakaw' dan jalan sempoyongan.

"Serius deh, Naruto, kau itu kenapa sih? Deg-degan karena mau tour?" protes Kiba.

Sejak tadi Naruto terus menggelendot padanya. Kalau temannya tidak berat sih tidak masalah. Oh, tenang saja, Naruto itu tipe Uke dengan tubuh ramping namun sintal. Bohong deh, Naruto kurus. Lupakan fakta kalau saat ini Naruto mengutuk tubuhnya yang pendek dan kurang berotot.

"Kau tahu Kiba, tadi malam aku bermimpi lagi," gumam Naruto masih meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Kiba.

"Mimpi menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba. Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan. "Oh, itu Cuma karena kau terlalu kepikiran. Biasanya sih karena terlalu 'kepingin'."

"Apa sih?!"

"Kalau memang tidak kepingin lalu kenapa kepikiran, coba?" Kiba menyikut pinggang Naruto untuk membuat si pirang berhenti menempel padanya. Namun kepala Naruto kembali bersandar pada bahu teman auburn-nya itu, bahkan kini lengan Kiba sudah dipeluknya.

"Mana kutahu Kiba~" jawab Naruto dengan nada merajuk. Pipinya ia gembungkan.

Sudah nyaris dua minggu Naruto terus bermimpi tentang menikah dengan Sasuke, dan sudah nyaris dua minggu pula ia bersikap agak menjauh dari sang adik kelas. Ia mengutuk hingga akhirat akan keisengan Kiba yang dulu meledeknya akan menikah dengan adik kelasnya itu. Tapi, sebenarnya kalau hal itu hanya berupa ejekan semata, ia tidak akan begitu kepikiran. Masalahnya adalah pihak yang juga menjadi bahan ejekan malah memberi konfirmasi. Alhasil Naruto jadi galau tingkat provinsi. Sebenarnya ada faktor lain kenapa Naruto jadi makin kepikiran, yaitu fakta kalau ia dan Sasuke sekelompok dalam Study Tour kali ini.

"Bagaimana ini Kiba~?" rajuk Naruto masih memeluk lengan Kiba. Di sisi yang berlawanan ada Shikamaru yang gemas ingin menoyor kepala pirang itu supaya tidak menempel pada Kiba. Shikamaru panas juga lama-lama.

Belum juga Kiba menjawab, dari kejauhan sosok tinggi yang menjadi bahan kegalauan Naruto mendekat. Kiba yang sadar duluan mulai menyikut-nyikut sahabatnya. Sayang, Naruto terlalu larut pada kegalauannya.

"Psst Naruto!" bisik Kiba. Karena sikut-menyikut sudah tidak mempan jadilah kepala Naruto ia pukul.

"Awh! Apa sih Kib-"

" _Senpai_."

Bagai pencuri ayam yang tertangkap tangan, Naruto melompat dari duduknya melepas tangan Kiba. Sumpah, bukannya lebay atau apa, tapi Naruto sungguhan melompat karena kaget. Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ah, h-hai Sasuke," sapa Naruto basa-basi.

"Tadi sudah ada pengumuman untuk berkumpul bersama kelompoknya," jelas Sasuke dengan nada monoton.

"O-oh, baiklah. Ayo Kiba!" Naruto menarik tangan Kiba beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk, diekori oleh Sasuke. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Apel pagi dilakukan di halaman depan sekolah. Semua anak berkumpul dengan anggotanya masing-masing. Sang kepala sekolah memberikan beberapa paragraph kalimat sambutan dan pembacaan aturan selama study tour nanti. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari masing-masing 2 perwakilan dari tiap tingkat.

Naruto berdiri di barisannya. Ia melirik kebelakang dimana seorang gadis dengan tampang ceria terus melirik ke kelompok sebelah mereka, anak kelas 1, Hanabi. Tepat di belakang gadis itu berdiri sang kakak dengan tampang garang, Neji. Naruto tertawa kaku saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang senior dan langsung dihadiahi pelototan "jangan lirik-lirik adikku". Senior berambut panjang itu lalu menoleh kearah belakang, bahunya ditepuk oleh seorang gadis kelas 3 lainnya. Rambut pirangnya diikat menjadi 4 bagian, mengingatkan Naruto dengan tokoh komik anak kecil dengan rambut hijau Yots*ba. Senior bernama Temari itu (Naruto hanya tau namanya) terlihat berbisik pada Neji.

Naruto berjengit kaget saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Ya, pemuda jangkung itu juga ada di kelompoknya, berdiri di barisan paling belakang karena tingginya bisa menghalangi pandangan anggota lain. Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangnya kembali ke depan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang sang _Senpai_ dengan bingung.

"Hei Naruto, kau sedang apa?" suara Kiba menyela.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau menarik bagian belakang seragamku? Aku tercekik bodoh!" sergah Kiba sambil berusaha menarik kembali seragamnya. Nampaknya suaranya lumayan keras untuk bisa didengar oleh beberapa barisan di kanan-kiri mereka.

Shikamaru yang berada di dua baris sebelah mereka sibuk memerhatikan interaksi dua sahabat itu. Wajahnya sih datar, tapi nampaknya kita semua tahu kalau dalam hati ia menangis iri karena tidak bisa satu kelompok dengan sang gebetan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di barisan tengah bus. Ia memilih duduk dekat dengan jendela karena dengan begitu ia bisa menikmati pemandangan lebih leluasa. Namun nampaknya pilihannya itu tidak tepat kali ini. Kiba duduk di belakang kursinya bersama Shikamaru yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa satu bus dengan mereka, padahal ia ada di kelompok berbeda dan kelompoknya seharusnya ada di bus lain.

Kursi yang diduduki Naruto bergerak pelan karena beban. Tubuh Naruto kaku. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak terlihat canggung, alhasil ia sok fokus pada kaca sebelahnya. Pura-pura melihat pemandangan di luar bus yang berjalan. Ya, dua puluh menit lalu ia mendapati dirinya duduk dengan Sasuke, orang yang sangat ingin ia hindari untuk saat ini. Ia sempat melotot pada Kiba karena tidak duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, ia menciut karena yang membalas tatapannya adalah Shikamaru dengan pandangan "jangan ganggu orang pacaran". O-ow hati-hati rusa galak. Kiba sendiri tidak ambil pusing, ia sibuk membuka bungkus keripik kentang, bahkan ketika mereka belem memulai perjalanan.

" _Senpai_ , anda mau?" tawar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kap pudding pada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak, terimakasih," jawab Naruto. Dilemma melanda kepala Naruto. Satu sisi ia ingin mengabaikan sosok itu (daripada makin canggung), namun di sisi lain ia ingin memandang juniornya dengan tatapan jengah. Tubuh besar begini bekalnya malah pudding? Mana ada bunga-bunga imajiner saat pemuda jangkung itu berhasil memasukkan sesendok pudding ke mulutnya pula. Sudah begitu lihat ukuran kap puddingnya, anak ini niat makan pudding atau makan nasi?

"Kalau anda mau, saya masih ada satu lagi," ujar Sasuke saat sadar seniornya itu sejak tadi curi-curi pandang. Awalnya ia ingin _geer_ kalau Naruto curi-curi pandang ingin melihat wajahnya. Namun, tidak, ini pasti karena pudding. Semua orang suka pudding. Terserah.

"Ahahaha tidak tidak, kau habiskan saja," astaga sudah ukuran jumbo, ternyata bawa dua.

"Hei Naruto, ayo main kartu," suara Kiba menyapa dari belakang kursi mereka. Membuat baik Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh. Kiba menggumam tentang betapa besarnya kap pudding Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke juga ikut." Naruto melotot pada Kiba diabaikan.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kan kursinya tidak bisa diputar," protes Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Kiba memutar otak. Ia ber-ah dan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri dua anak perempuan di kursi sebelah Sasuke-Naruto untuk bertukar dengan tempatnya dan Shikamaru. Dua gadis itu setuju. Pada akhirnya posisi duduk mereka adalah Naruto dan Kiba duduk di kursi berhadapan, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke duduk di lantai bus, menyisakan ruang di lantai tengah mereka untuk melempar kartu.

"Nah aku yang kocok kartunya," usul Kiba. Ia kemudian membagikan kartu masing-masing tujuh buah tiap orang. Sisanya ia letakan di tengah dalam keadaan terbalik. "Yang kalah ada hukumannya ya~" keputusan sepihak itu jelas membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto mengerang tak terima. Namun sekuat apapun protesnya, nampaknya Kiba sudah terlampau teguh pada pendiriannya (?).

"Ayo mulai dari yang menang _janken_ ," Kiba, Naruto, dan Shikamaru sudah siap bersuit, ketika Sasuke masih menatap kartunya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ini kartu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Ketiga seniornya menoleh cepat padanya, pongah.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kartu Uno?" selidik Kiba. Dalam hati ia tertawa congkak atas ketidaktahuan adik kelasnya akan permainan kartu populer itu. Harusnya tadi ia ajak main Yu-Gi-*h saja, supaya anak itu makin terlihat bodoh. Ups, Kiba jahat. Shikamaru sudah menghela napas pasrah dan Naruto memandang adik kelasnya dengan pandangan iba. Lalu ketika Sasuke menggeleng, ketiganya sadar kalau acara main kartu mereka akan ditambah waktu tutorial.

Untung Sasuke adalah pemuda cerdas yang mudah beradaptasi. Tak sampai dua puluh menit mereka tutorial cara main kartu Uno, dia sudah jago (hal ini sukses membuat Kiba gigit kuku, kesal). Sekarang persaingan yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai. Satu persatu kartu dikeluarkan sesuai dengan warna atau angka sebelumnya. Tak ada kata senior atau junior. Mata keempatnya memandang satu sama lain sebagai musuh. Sampai saat ini yang memimpin permainan adalah Shikamaru, kartunya sisa tiga dan setelah gilirannya nanti ia hanya punya dua. Sasuke yang masih newbie masih mengenggam empat, dan Naruto masih lima.

Sial bagi Kiba pada putaran ini. Masih ada delapan kartu di tangannya. Shikamaru yang mendapat gilirannya melempar kartu '+4 hitam'. Kiba yang duduk di kursi sudah menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah mulai menggumamkan doa. Namun senyumnya mengembang dibalik kartu ketika warna yang disebutkan Shikamaru adalah merah. Dengan jemawa tingkat langit ia melempar tiga kartu dengan gambar '+2 merah'. Ia melirik sadis pada Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

'Rasakan itu, newbie!' batin Kiba.

Mata Sasuke melirik pada kumpulan kartunya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah putihnya. Sebuah dengusan meremehkan dibuat Sasuke bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai mengambil selembar kartu '+2 kuning'. Namun ada pandangan menusuk dari samping yang membuat tangannya terhenti di udara. Sasuke menoleh ke kiri atasnya dan mendapatkan Naruto, _Senpai_ favoritnya, memandangnya dengan padangan tidak percaya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, tanpa aba-aba Naruto melancarkan serangan padangan-anjing-terlantar. Tubuh Sasuke kaku. Otaknya bekerja keras mencerna situasi. Ada tumpukan kartu yang harus ia ambil bila ia tidak melempar kartu pilihannya dan ia akan kalah. Sasuke benci kekalahan. Tapi akan ada hati yang kecewa (?) kalau ia melakukannya. Pilihan yang sulit. Sangat amat sulit. Dengan berat hati ia letakan kembali kartunya dan memilih untuk mengambil sepuluh kartu.

"Yey, Uno!" ujar Naruto tepat setelah melempar empat kartu angka '3' dengan warna berbeda diawali warna merah.

"Aaaargh! Harusnya kau lempar saja kartumu, Sasuke. Jangan biarkan si pirang itu menang," protes Kiba frustrasi sambil menacak rambutnya.

Sasuke bengong. Ah dia dimanfaatkan. Tapi lihatlah wajah bahagia sang senior. Demi kebahagiaan sang _Senpai_ , Sasuke rela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Keterangan:**

(*) ini sumpah pernikahan hasil buatan saya hahaha, tapi tenang, masih merajuk pada versi Prayer Book tahun 1662 dan digabung sama versi kekinian Amerika. Sebenarnya sumpah ini punya banyak versinya.

 **A/N:**

Saya mohon maaf karena PHP level sekian dan malah hiatus. Sebenarnya ada niat akan lanjut kalau masa profesi selesai. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mulai jenuh dan sering ada seliweran ide jadi yaa nyicil aja, menolak inget kerjaan hahaha *ditendang*. Bahkan saya sudah gak sempat berburu "asupan" huuhuu.

Maaf kalau stylenya mulai lain karena jujur, saya udah lupa atmosfir awal cerita ini. Kalau karakternya mulai melenceng juga saya minta maaf. Apalagi kalau kalian menemukan typo-typo yang menyakitkan mata, mohon dibuat list (?).

Saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan:

Karakter lain kapan keluar? Entahlah, mungkin chapter depan karena sudah masuk konflik (sekarang masih humor level tahu bulat dulu)

Konflik romansa macam ada cewek diantara dua pasangan ini? Ada nggak ya~? Tapi apapun konfliknya pasti akan dibalut dengan kerecahan yang hakiki (jangan woy). Secara saya cinta damai, semoga nggak ada bashing karakter wanita atau pria manapun lol. Seriously, I'm mentally hate (or not prepared maybe) for that kind of conflict lol.

Sasuke's POV? No, I prefer third person POV. Tapi sebenarnya saya sudah buat cerita terpisah tentang Sasuke sih, just waiting for the best time to publish it, coz yea well it contains a lil bit spoiler hoho (or so I thought)

Kapan Naruto dan Sasuke sadar kalau mereka pernah ketemu? Well, awalnya saya Cuma masukin adegan foto itu untuk intermezzo hahahaha gak ada niat masuk ke plot sih, tapi karena jadi menggantung saya buat flashback tapi dengan niatan untuk sekedar info. Tapi mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan idenya

Scene festival budaya atau olahraga? Hmm belum kepikiran, bisa dipertimbangkan, well **Fujoshi Desu XD** you have a lot of ideas, no? haha thanks tho

Kurama dan Itachi lebih tua siapa? Actually I prefer older Uke lol, tapi disini Itachi lebih tua dari Kurama kok. Sisanya tentang mereka kita lihat kelanjutannya saja ya~

Siapakah Hyena? yea nantikanlah hahahha *dipukul*

For you who request an m-preg plot, I'm deeply sorry, I can't. Bukannya saya benci, saya hanya gak paham cara masukin logikanya ke plot ini. Bisa sih kalau maksa transplantasi Rahim, but… I don't get the feeeeeeeel *ditendang*

And last… WHERE'S THE DAMN ROMANCE AND ANU-ANUAN SCENE?! Sabar saudara-saudara, nanti pasti ada, kalau saya ingat *dibunuh*

Terimakasih kepada (kalau tidak ditulis silahkan protes):

UchiKaze Ammy **chocho** HiNa devilujoshi **versetta** Habibah794 **kusuma. Iya** kirei-neko **liaajahfujo** Eun810 **Kucing Gendut** Namikaze Ken **michhazz** kan nana **Neko-Chan** arashilovesn **Kuro SNL** zhiewon189 **Guest(1)** sukasn **Guest(2)** Guest(3) **chika kyuchan** cheonsa19 **Guest(4)** Fujoshi desu xD **Guest(5)** Classical Violin **yista** TemeLoveDobeChan **Avanrio11** AlmeiraPrince **naura** seraoff **Aiko Vallery** URuRuBaek **gilbrankasa** Elan **Sleepy Asha 00** Leethakim **shira** cup. Chocochip **flowercrown07** Guest(6) **amura** Blassy **Guest(7)** Lily **dhoret**

Dan semua yang sudah mau membaca, memberi review, dan menanti. Semoga chapter ini setidaknya memberi harapan pada kalian kalau cerita ini akan lanjut *ditendang*. Semoga kalian suka, enjoy~ *lempar roti manis*


End file.
